The Island of Kyrochitten
by OneHalfOfK2EqualsPi
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, an escaped convict meets Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Espada Police Force's Sexta. When Ichigo escapes Las Noches Penitentiary Grimmjow & Nnoitira come running with the help of Shinji. On the long journey back home their plane crashes leaving them stranded on the secret island of Kyrochitten. The boys soon discover that the people there are far from normal.
1. Prolouge: Lost and Found

**Captain Morgan: Prologues are annoying, yet so important sometimes. Anyway here it is! WARNING! This chapter contains tragic rape, so beware! Also, I like pie… I'm going to tell you guys random shit so…yeah. RE-EDITED this chapter. Hopefully I got all the mistakes.**

**Kannibal Katie: The rape is not tragic ._. Um, yeahh. Just enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue: Lost and Found**

**They left us for dead,  
forgot what we said.  
From the start we knew we were broken.  
This life is a glitch something we should fix.  
From the start we were ghosts in the machine.**

**Ghost Town – Ghosts in the Machine**

* * *

Ichigo POV

I woke up on the cold, dingy concrete floor having just fallen off the old bed situated in the corner of my small cell. Sweat coated my naked torso, long orange locks stuck to my back and neck while my hands shook like an earthquake and my mouth dried up like a desert. I could feel my heart slam against my chest and pound in my ears. I took a deep, shuddering breath as I tried to calm myself.

_It was just a dream._

'_Ya okay, king?'_ I think I just shit myself.

"Dear god, Shiro. Are you trying to kill me?" I scowled as his cackling laughter rang in my head.

My scowl deepened as I heard the familiar sound of a silver spoon being dragged across the metal bars of the cells. A high pitched screech of 'Wake up ya lazy bastards!' echoed in the dimly lit corridor. The annoying clinking finally stopped when fairy-like shoes, with tinkling bells on the curved and pointed ends, appeared in front of my cell. I looked up at the seven foot giant who glared down at me with his dark beady eye - he had a make shift eye patch covering the other (a simple white bandana wrapped around his head).

"Talkin' to yerself again, strawberry?" I rolled my eyes as I huffed and pulled myself from the ground.

"Just do your job and leave me the hell alone."

"Tch, whatever." He pulled a large set of keys from his pocket, the movement causing them to hit one another and clink noisily. Once the cell door slid open I shuffled down the hall behind the other inmates.

Cell block 15 in Hueco Mundo's one and only Las Noches Penitentiary has been my home for the last 5 years. According to the law I was sentenced to 45 years based on a first degree murder charge. If you ask me, the bastard deserved what he got. But of course my opinion doesn't count.

I entered the communal showers, which were stark white like everything else in the prison. Playful banter was shot around by the other inmates and boisterous laughter bounced off the walls echoing throughout the room. I watched the steam curl around the bare feet of my fellow inmates as I divested myself of my prison jumper. I strode towards an empty stall keeping my eyes downwards so as to not attract any attention. The weird spoon loving warden had given me some advice, and I was sure as hell gonna follow it. I turned the silver knob till the scorching water cascaded out and beat into my back. I grabbed the shampoo, making sure to thoroughly coat my hands before I began to wash my hair. This task took longer than it normally would because my hair was so long, and I refused to have it cut. After ridding my hair of any leftover shampoo I reached for the bar of soap. As I washed myself I could feel eyes on me causing a shiver to run down my spine. In my haste to get out of the showers I failed to notice a looming figure behind me. When his hand clamped over my mouth I dropped the bar of soap; it landed with a dull thud that echoed in the now quite room. I realized that everyone else had cleared out, and I was trapped. My assailant's other arm snaked around my waist as he pulled my body against his own. I felt his arousal pressing against my back side. This man was _huge_. His head lowered to be level with my ear, his warm breath fanning out across the appendage.

"Ya dropped the soap." I felt his chest rumble with silent laughter. "Ya gunna pick that up?" _Ginjō._

I shook my head as I squirmed trying to get away. This only served to anger him as he roughly shoved me against the cool tile wall. He yanked on my hair, pulling my head back forcefully. I glared up at him and spit in his face. I smirked. Ginjō slammed me into the wall once more.

"Listen here, brat. I'm done playin' games. I wanna get off and yer just gunna shut the fuck up 'n enjoy it. Got it?"

He took my silence as an agreement and pressed me firmly against the wall, holding me still. My knees felt weak and my body was shaking. I squeezed my eyes shut as he rammed into me. I screamed, feeling as if I was being torn in half. My fingers clawed at the tiled wall attempting to get a grip on something.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!" He picked up his pace as his hands found purchase on my hips, holding me still in a bruising grip. He was panting in my ear, grunting like an animal_. It was disgusting, I felt disgusting._ Tears started streaming down my face as I begged a silent plea of help.

_"Shiro, help me. _**_Please_**_."_

I could tell he was close. His thrusts became sporadic and his pace increased. I felt Shiro pressing on the forefront of my mind, his angry curses and screams echoing in my head as he tried to take control.

"Say my name. Ginjō. Say it."

I shook my head as I felt my conscious slowly slip and fade into black. The last thing I heard was Shiro's watery voice dripping with malice and hate.

"Ginjō. I'm gunna rip yer dick off 'n make ya eat it."

I regained conscious. My eye lids felt heavy and my head was fuzzy. I pulled myself from the ground, my legs weak and shaking under my weight. A shooting pain skittered up my spine that caused me to nearly fall to the ground again. I raised my arm to brush the hair from my eyes finding that my arms felt like wet noodles. I peered down at my body, my brows furrowing as I assessed the damage. My black prison jumper was ripped and torn in several places. Dirt was caked under my nails, dried blood coated my knuckles. I assumed it was the blood of an unfortunate victim that Shiro came upon. Bruises had begun to blossom in various shades of blue, green and yellow on my tan skin, covering the length of my arms and legs. My lip was split and my left eye was swollen shut.

"Shiro, what the hell did you do?"

_'I saved you. I will protect you till the very end.'_

Visions of screaming prison guards, of Ginjō and of bright crimson flashed before me causing pain to shoot through my body, ending with an intense headache. I dug the heel of my hands into my eyes hoping to rid myself of the horrible images.

"Yes, but at what cost?! One man's life is not worth so many others! You're becoming just like him."

_'Don't you dare compare me to that _**_monster_**_.'_

My headache increased as Shiro rampaged within my inner world. I could tell he was hurt and frustrated.

_'How could ya say that, king? Huh?!'_

I slumped to the ground, the pain too much for my body to handle; my eyes slid shut.

* * *

Naked trees danced in my swirling vision and stilled after I blinked a few times, bringing my world into focus. I sat up, squinting as the setting sun shone in my eyes. I combed my hair with my fingers attempting to untangle it and rid it of the dead leaves that littered the ground. After standing to my feet, albeit very shakily, I took in my surroundings. I groaned.

Where am I? _Fuck._

"Oi, Shiro. You got us into this mess. Wanna help me out here?" I continued to scan the area as I waited for an answer. I frowned. He wasn't going to answer. He's pissed.

I decided to start walking. An escaped convict doesn't stand a good chance standing in the middle of nowhere when there's probably a bounty out for him.

As I began walking I probed my mind for Shiro. It seemed as if he had receded into the farthest corners of my mind because I couldn't feel him at all. I felt uneasy without his comforting and protective presence. My eyes darted every which way, scanning for any signs of trouble. The noises coming from the dark made me pick up the pace, and I soon found myself running through the woods. My hair whipped out behind me as my legs pumped. There was a clearing through a thicket of bushes just a few feet ahead of me. I moved through the foliage as fast as my tired body would allow. I broke free from the branches and leaves to find myself on a cracked and worn sidewalk. A smirk spread on my features as I looked down the sidewalks making sure no one was roaming the streets. When I confirmed that the roads were deserted I began my trek under the flickering street lights as I tried to regulate my breathing. It seemed that I was in an abandoned neighborhood. I glanced up at the faded green sign at the corner of an intersection; the words there caught my eye. Tsuki Dōro*. Hope blossomed in my chest as I bolted down the road, weaving through the familiar alleyways and short cuts until I found the house I was looking for. I stopped in the overgrown lawn, short of breath. My chest rose and fell rapidly, my heart thumping behind my ribs. Shiro had brought me home.

The house had become a faded yellow, the green door hung limply from its hinges, having been broken down for awhile. I moved through the bright green grass till I stood on the door step. I took a deep breath and slowly entered. My bare feet moved along the smooth wooden floor that was now covered in a thick layer of dust. I stood in what used to be the living room. Nothing remained of it expect my memories and the faint smell of the vanilla incense my mom used to be so fond of. I pulled myself from my spot and trudged up the stairs that creaked quietly under my weight. My fingers trailed smoothly over the wall where family photos once hung. I passed my parents' bedroom, and my sisters', only stopping when I came to the door that held a small sign with the number '15' painted in red. I pushed on the old door with the pads of my fingers causing it to swing open. I strode to the corner where my bed used to sit and knelt down. I felt along the wooden boards, my fingers moving against the grooves and dips until I found the loosened piece of wood. My nails slipped into a small crevice giving me leverage and allowing the wooden board to pull free from its brothers. I lay the slab aside and retrieved a silver box followed by a matching key. After unlocking my treasure I flipped the box open, a smile stretching over my face as I peered at the contents. In the box sat 805,000 Japanese yen*, (about the equivalent to 10,000 U.S dollars) a fake passport and I.D. Hichigo Shirosaki. Creative, huh? I slipped a few hundred yen from the box before relocking it and set out to buy some new clothes.

* * *

I wandered into town, searching for a clothing store. I had to keep to the shadows in order to avoid passing cars although they were few and far apart. I came upon an old thrift store labeled 'Soul Society'. There was an alleyway entrance to the store, which was perfect. I rounded the corner, pulling a bobby pin from my hair, making orange strands fall down into my face. I deftly picked the lock, wiggling the hair pin around till I heard the tumbler give. I grinned, pushed the door open, slipped inside, and closed it shut behind me with a resounding click. I tossed the few hundred yen onto the glass counter hoping it was enough for what I needed.

The shop was quaint and overflowing with random knick-knacks, clothing, books, and music. The smell of pot lingered in the air and seeped into my prison jumper. Posters of Bob Marley and Nirvana covered the wall as well as signs boasting about peace and love.

I moved through the aisles of clothing searching for something suitable to wear. I pulled clothes from the rack and swiftly changed before checking myself out in the full length mirror.

My feet were clad in old vintage black chucks. Acid-washed jeans hugged my lean legs with a black belt holding them on my hips. A blue One Piece tee covered my torso. My long orange locks were pulled back and stuffed into a gray beanie. My bangs swept over my eyes and framed my face. Ray Bans covered my eyes and completed the look. It felt good to be rid of the prison jumper.

I pulled an extra set of clothing off the racks and stuffed them into a small black duffel bag along with my silver box. Now that I had what I needed I left the small shop through the back and continued my walk down the street till I came upon a bus stop. After plopping down on the bench I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head on top.

What am I going to do? I can't stay here. They're looking for me. Should I leave Japan? But where to?

_"Didn't yer pop's crazy old friend move 'ta the states? Maybe he could hook a bitch up."_

I spluttered. "Shiro! The fuck? And I'm not a bitch!"

_"Whatever. You deserve it."_

A frown tugged at my lips. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. My emotions got the best of me."

_"S'alright. You've had a hard day, Ichi. But think about it. We could go 'ta the States and start over."_

"Yeah, I like that. Where in the U.S though?"

I could practically feel Shiro's manic grin. _"We're goin' ta Cali baby."_

* * *

A few hours and an awkward bus ride later I was at Japan's international airport. After finding the right flight, booking a ticket, and waiting agonizingly long, I was on the plane.

I was surprised that I had no trouble getting through security. I expected my face to be plastered all over the TV screens and printed in news papers. With the chance of that happening it probably wasn't a good idea to be here, but the thought of being free was glued to my brain. I have to get away.

I watched eagerly out the window, excited for takeoff. This was my first flight. Soon everyone was aboard the plane and all the safety procedures were explained. Next thing I knew we were soaring above the clouds. I drifted into a deep sleep while watching the giant puffs of white pass. When I awoke we were about to touch down in Huntington Beach, California*. The plane landed smoothly and we all disembarked. I stretched my tired limbs before navigating my way through the crowds. I soon found that the average American was a few inches taller than my 5'11. I finally found what I was looking for: a payphone. I had already converted some of my yen into American dollars and coins. I slid two quarters into the machine and dialed the number I knew by heart. He picked up on the second ring.

"Good day, this is Urahara's Shoten! What can I do for ya?"

"Oi, hat 'n' clogs, it's me."

"Yare, yare*. Kuro-"

"Yeah, ya old fart. Now listen I need a favor."

"I'm listening." I imagined him waving his dumbass fan. An old habit he had when he was thinking.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly as I began to explain myself. "I'm in a bit of a situation and I need a place to stay. I'm already in the states, and I'm gunna try and find a job. I can pay rent and even help out at your store and –"

"Say no more. I have the perfect place."

"You're a life saver, hat 'n' clogs."

For the first time in a long time I felt as if things were going to get better.

* * *

After a couple weeks I had finally settled into my new home. It was a two level apartment, complete with a kitchen full of modern furnishings, 2 nice-sized bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and a large living room decked out with a flat screen and stereo system. Hat 'n' clogs had gone overboard, and I was more than grateful. I had also found a job at some Chinese take-out place. Luckily, the owner speaks Japanese because my English is far from perfect. I had also gotten a haircut. My unruly orange locks now fell to my shoulders. It killed me to cut the hair that reminded me so much of my mother, but I couldn't afford to be caught. I had to change some things.

I lay spread eagle on my bed searching for a roommate on the new laptop Kisuke had so generously given me. Rent was hard to pay and an extra hand would lessen the load.

A loud bang and hushed voices broke me from my search and made my heart pound in my chest.

_What the hell?_

* * *

Grimmjow POV

The room was thick with cigar smoke; it billowed out and moved around the faces of my peers. I lifted my own Cuban cigar to my lips and took a slow drag, filling my lungs with the smooth, sweet vapor. I held it in for a few seconds before releasing it to interlace with the already impenetrable air. I was sitting at a circular poker table centered in the middle of a small storage room. A single light fixture hung above the table, flickering every now and then, providing the room with a soft, hazy glow.

Though we were sitting at a poker table, my coworkers and I were playing a slightly different card game: Spoons. I was dealt my four cards and waited for Ulquiorra to start the new round. As I waited, I looked around at my opponents who were also my colleagues and closest friends. We all worked in a collective organization of Japan's best and brightest criminal officers and investigators. We were known nationwide as the Espada under Aizen Sosuke, the Attorney General of Japan. There were ten of us, each specializing in a different skill that made the organization lethal and effective. We all had a gothic styled number tattooed to different parts of our body, representing the order in which we were initiated into the Espada.

To my right is Neliel Tu Oderschvank, a gorgeous, busty chick with long, sea foam green hair and large, hazel eyes. If I didn't see her as a sister, I would probably fuck her; she's the only woman I truly respect. Nel specializes in the rehabilitation of juvenile delinquents. Essentially, she scares kids straight, and she's really fuckin' good at it to. She has a large three inked onto the center of her back, which makes her look even more intimidating to the poor kids she works with.

Next to Nel is Szayelaporro Granz, or Szayel (…or ya could just call 'em douche bag) for short. He has shoulder length pink hair and amber eyes that analyze and dissect every living thing they come across. He's surprisingly tall for his thin, wiry frame, standing at 6'1". Szayel is a genius with anything related to science, especially the human anatomy. He is the head of the forensics department dealing with anything and everything found at crime scenes. Szayel also deals with any injuries that may befall any of the Espada or Aizen and his lackeys: Gin and Tousen. He's awesome, but can be a complete douche nozzle sometimes. His tattoo consists of eight parallel lines over and under his left eye; there are four black, gothic roman numerals above the eye and another four below it.

Next is Starrk Coyote, who is currently slumped in his chair catching a quick nap between rounds. How he gets to sleep in a minute, which is around the time it takes to shuffle the deck and re-deal the cards, is beyond me. The man is large, almost 6'2" with thickly corded muscle along his whole body. Starrk has unkempt, wavy dark brown hair and droopy, blue-gray eyes that are almost always closed. He is the arms specialist of the organization; guns are his life and he knows how to use them better than anyone. Although lazy and often times lethargic, Starrk is the most dependable guy I have ever worked with, and he is one of my best friends. His tattoo is a gothic number one that's etched into the back of his left hand.

Speaking of best friends; next to Starrk sits Nnoitra Gigla, the tallest mother fucker I have ever met. He stands at 7 feet, with shoulder-length, straight, black hair, beady dark gray eyes (with an eye patch covering his left eye), and a huge piano-key grin. Most people think he's a weird-ass creep because of his affinity for a certain round eating utensil, but he grows on you after awhile. Actually, Nnoi has a rather large collection of spoons that he is _very _protective of… I'm guessing he has mommy issues but who knows. Anyway, he has a number five tattooed on his tongue that looks totally badass. Nnoi is in charge of Japan's top security prison, Las Noches, which is where we were all currently residing. Though he is the overseer of the prison, he gets bored often, so sometimes he will come on recovery missions with me.

Next to Nnoi is Yammy Llargo, an extremely buff giant with a large, rigid head and rolling muscles all over his body. The top of his head is bald, but he has a black ponytail that falls over his back. He also has a short black beard that frames his large, square jaw. Yammy is in charge of withdrawing information from unwilling detainees, and his success rate is around 95%; the other 5% didn't make it through the "info-extraction" stage. Yammy is surprisingly loyal and gentle with his friends, but he can become a scary bastard when angered. He has a large, black ten on his left shoulder, being the last person recruited to the Espada.

To Yammy's right, and my left, sat Ulquiorra Cifer, a gothic looking man who has green streaks tattooed down his pale cheeks starting from the bottom of his emerald green eyes. One night, a drunken Nnoi and I had brought him to a tattoo parlor to get them done, and since he was just as wasted, he allowed us to do it. They actually looked super badass, and Ulquiorra eventually grew fond of them. He's small and freakishly pale with jet black hair and a forever stoic expression plastered to his face. He's in charge of suicides within the prison and is also the teams' psychologist. We all have to pass his psychoanalysis test every year which is a major pain in the ass. Ulquiorra's gothic styled four is inscribed on the left side of his chest, right above his heart.

Then there's me in all my glory. I'm the sixth Espada, often known as Sexta, and I have exotic, European looks that make all the women (and plenty of men) fawn over me. I have electric, gravity-defying, blue hair and azure eyes to match. My occupation is to recover escaped convicts, dead or alive. In other words, I'm a bounty hunter, and I am the best in the world. My black, gothic six is emblazoned on the lower left side of my back and titled slightly to the left.

Currently, I'm wearing a white long-sleeved, button-down dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up above my elbows to reveal corded forearms and the sleek, black panther tattoo slinking its way down my arm. The top three buttons of my shirt are undone to show off my chest. I have on skinny, black dress slacks that show of my muscular legs, and attached to my pants, are black suspenders. A solid black tie hangs low around my neck to complete my casual business attire. I'm also sporting black square-framed glasses that make me look "Just fucking fantastic!" according to Nel.

There were three other Espada who were not currently present in the break room. Barragón is this old fart of a guy who works as our techie; he does everything that involves the use of a computer: hacking, tracking aliases, background checks, fake I.D's, etc. Then there's this black guy, Zom-something, who deals with the victims of intense crimes. We never see him since he's always assisting the plaintiffs in court. He is also our organization's lawyer in case we need him. Finally we had Aaroniero, who always wears the weirdest shit and keeps to himself. He refuses to befriend any of us, and seems to have a rather large stick up his ass. He's the undercover specialist and always gathers most of the information needed for cases.

I took another puff of my cigar right before the new round started. 'Spoons' is a simple game. Each person has four cards in hand. The deck starts with the dealer and when the round starts, the dealer will begin drawing cards in rapid succession looking for cards that could give him/her a four of a kind. If a card is unwanted, you pass it to the person to your right and they take it. Every person can only hold four cards at one time, so when you find a card you need, you replace it for another card and pass that card on. The cards will circulate around and back to the dealer so that, when the deck runs out, he can draw from the newly formed pile. When someone gets a four-of-a-kind they will grab a spoon, which is located in the middle of the table. There is always one less spoon than the amount of players, so that, when the first person snatches a spoon, everyone else is supposed to quickly grab for the remaining spoons. The person who does not get a spoon gets a letter, and the first person to spell out the word 'SPOON' loses.

I looked down at my hand again; I had two 2s, a 7, and a queen. Ulquiorra started the round, swiftly checking the cards and passing them on to me. I was on a mission to find my two's and moved the cards with lightning speed to Nel. As cards passed, the tension in the room amplified, backs straightened, and eyes darted around with super speed. Even Starrk sat ridged in his chair, not one to ever lose a card game. Suddenly, Nel's hand snaked out to grab one of Nnoi's simple silver spoons, and in less than a second everyone was diving in to grab their own. I grabbed a spoon only to be challenged when Nnoitra's hand wrapped around the base of it.

"_Oh, hell nah bitch_!" I yelled and dived across the table to punch an unsuspecting Nnoitra directly in the jaw. He let go of the spoon in favor of grabbing his aching chin.

"Grimmjow, you mother fucker!" I doubled over in laughter as Nnoi clutched at his face, then I looked down at my trophy.

When I held it up for the world to see, everyone froze, including me. An eerie silence filled the room and I gulped. Fear clutched at my insides, and I clamed up. **_Oh fuck!_** I slowly looked down into Nnoitra's eyes and took a step backwards. I had accidently bent the spoon in the midst of all the chaos, and now my best friend's face was contorted with a demonic anger that made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Look N-Nnoi, bro, I'm truly so-"

"I'm going to murder you in your sleep, Jeagerjaques." Nnoitra interrupted me. I laughed nervously.

"Nnoi, buddy, I can fix it man, look." I bent the spoon back in place and held it out to him. "See, all better, ne?" Nnoitra lunged at me, tackling me on the ground. He tried to pin me down, but I was too quick and slipped out of his hold. Before he could react, I pushed him away from me and stood up. As Nnoitra tried to attack me again, the break-room door opened. Everyone turned to look at the new arrival, Gin.

Ichimaru Gin is a fox-like man with silvery hair, and eyes that were narrowed to the point that they appeared to be closed. He always has a wide, toothless grin plastered on his face yet it's always so condescending. Gin is another one of my good friends and I preferred him to Tousen, Aizen's second assistant who was a major dick head. Gin looked over at me and Nnoi and chuckled.

"Did ya piss 'em off again Grimmy?" he was referring to Nnoi of course, and I scowled. "I didn't do shit. Just accidently bent one of his oh-so-precious spoons." Gin's grin widened, stretching across the expanse of his face.

"Oh dear. What're we gunna do with the both of you?"

"Fuck off Gin!" Nnoi said, his anger slowly ebbing away, replaced with irritation. Gin ignored him and walked over to me. In his hand was a vanilla folder, and I immediately straightened up, knowing I had a case.

"Has Nnoi told you about the boy who escaped?" I looked over at Nnoi whose face drained of color.

"No, it must've slipped his mind." Gin nodded and handed me the folder.

"You leave as soon as you are ready. Everything will be explained to you on the way to the airport." I looked up at him, confused. "Wait! Where am I going?"

"America. The kid moved fast, getting' on an airplane within 12 hours of his escape, and by the time we found his alias, he was gone. We tracked the kid's second identity, Shirosaki, and found that he was on a one-way flight 'ta California. Once you arrive, an FBI agent will be waitin' fer ya with more details." I nodded and grinned, showcasing my overly sharp canines. It's been awhile since I had to leave the country for a mission and the thought of the hot ass I'd find in Cali heightened my spirits.

"Oh and before I ferget," Gin said as he turned to leave the room "Nnoitra will be goin' with ya." And with that he walked out of the room.

I turned to look at Nnoi. "I'll meet ya at the front gate in an hour, don't be late." Then I followed Gin out the door to go get packed.

* * *

I went to my apartment, which was located in a small building on the penitentiary grounds. All the Espada lived in that building, and we all had our own full apartment. Each floor of the building was a different apartment and the order of Espada was matched with the floor levels of the apartment complex, so obviously I was on the sixth floor. My apartment was complete with a full-sized kitchen and bar, a full bathroom, a bedroom, an office, a dining room, and a living room.

I grabbed my travelling bag and started throwing in clothes, toiletries, plenty of condoms, and my anger journal for the trip. Ulquiorra makes me keep a journal, because he's an ass, with everything that I do or feel in it. He says it "helps with my extreme anger issues and hot headed tendencies". I find it stupid, but Aizen backed him up and now I'm stuck looking like a little bitch writing in my fucking diary.

In a special transport case, I pack my favorite weapons: a twin set of Beretta 92FS 9mm pistols with silencers attached, a Benelli M4 semi-automatic shotgun that I call Pantera (which is my favorite weapon), and a folding Gerber DMF knife. I have four boxes of ammunition for my pistols and two for the shotgun. Once I had all my shit together I left my room, heading for the prison entrance.

Nnoi was waiting for me at the gate and together we walked to my car which was located in a parking garage just outside the penitentiary fence. He had a surly expression on his face which told me he was still pissed about the spoon. I couldn't give two shits though and knew that he would eventually get over it. We approached my car, a black 1985 De Tomaso Pantera GT5-S supercar. She was my pride and joy, sleek, luxurious, and fast. We climbed in and took off, heading for the airport.

"So, you gunna tell me 'bout the breakout?" I asked Nnoi.

"Well… this kid's been in jail since he was 18. Apparently, he killed a famous serial killer who was the main suspect to the murder of his mom years ago. The guy was found innocent, there wasn't enough evidence I think; I guess Kurosaki decided 'ta get revenge."

"wait, Kurosaki Ichigo?" I asked, recognizing the name.

"Yeah. Honestly, he doesn't seem the type 'ta kill outta cold blood 'cause I've been round him an' he's real docile, but I guess ya never know. He got out by stealin' mah keys while I was sleepin'. We gotta meet this FBI guy in California called shin-somethin' and he'll get us through customs and shit."

I nodded, knowing I would be studying the vanilla envelope Gin had given me.

* * *

When we reached the airport, I parked my car in one of the VIP parking lots and got my shit out of the trunk. We picked up our tickets, checked in our carry-on, and passed through security. Nnoitra was stopped and questioned about the abundance of spoons in his carry-on, but after he told them to fuck off and flashed his badge, they let him through. Honestly, I tried not laughing, but I couldn't help it; Nnoi was fucking retarded for bringing his entire spoon collection. Anyway, since we were Espada, we were allowed to bring weapons (though no bombs) on the airplanes, even on international flights. Once on the plane I started flipping through the envelope, excited for the challenge of a chase. Kurosaki was going down.

* * *

**"Bitch Journal" Entries**

**Day 1**

**We touched down in Cali.**

**I swear I wanted 'ta beat the shit outta Nnoi. He was polishing his spoon sets on the plane and talking the whole damn time. Who the fuck brings spoons on a fuckin' plane!? UGH!**

**Only good part was fuckin' the plane bitch in the bathroom.**

**Met Shinji too. That guy is just as weird as Nnoi.**

**The place we're stayin' at is fuckin' small, so I made Nnoi get another room.**

**Went to a bar 'ta check out the goods. Found a nice piece o' ass and banged her. She had orange hair, my favorite!**

**Day 3**

**Kurosaki Ichigo is smart. He ain't usin' anything we can track 'em with. Makes it real fun for me. Need 'ta get laid again though.**

**Bought more ammo for Pantera today.**

**Oh, and, Nnoi has been annoying the FBI guy and I'm pretty sure this Shinji guy is ready to beat him in the face. At least he ain't botherin' me.**

**Day 4**

**Been askin' around 'ta see if anyone recognizes the kid. No one yet, but while I was out I got a number from a chick name Harribel.**

**I called her up and she came 'ta my apartment. Slut was packin' a huge rack and a nice ass. Heh, we fucked like rabbits for hours.**

**Day 6**

**Shinji stole one of Nnoi's favorite spoons and ATE CEREAL with it! I think Nnoi might have had a heart attack, 'cause he started hyperventilating and then he fainted. Maybe even foamed at the mouth a little. That shit was funny.**

**Talked to this bald guy (his head looked like a dick) who saw Ichigo workin' at a Chinese restaurant. HA! What the fuck, the kid's Japanese!? Going to check it out and see what I can find.**

**Day 7**

**Asian Chef was hilarious. I couldn't understand him and every time he talked I burst out laughing. Turns out Kurosaki was the restaurant's bitch, aka: delivery boy. I decided to order Sum Yung Gai, hehe, to go.**

**Anyway, Mr. Wang had the wrong info on Kurosaki. The kids crafty, gotta give 'im that! Going to stake out the area though, since it seems the kid didn't leave the area near the airport. Probably in case he needs to make a quick get-away.**

**Fucked that Harribel chick again. She's not as good the second time around.**

**Day 8**

**Nnoitra finally did something today. Seems the kid got a haircut, and he was captured on traffic cameras.**

**The kid was walkin' so he might live nearby. We may be close.**

**Went 'ta visit the U.S air force base that was close by. Met some cool guys like Kenny and Shuuhei.**

**Also went to a strip club, and I found out Shinji was a male stripper in college. HAHAHA that's funny as shit! I made fun of him later for it.**

**Day 9**

**Slow day. This Kurosaki kid is starting 'ta piss me off. We keep getting sightings around the city, but he hasn't used any credit cards, doesn't have a car, and no apartments are under his name or his alias, Shirosaki, so we can't find him.**

**Emailed the old fart, Barragón, 'ta see if he can track a second alias.**

**Met a guy at a bar. He was cute: had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. We had some really hardcore sex. HA! I couldn't remember his name, so I called 'em Pinky cause he was wearing a pink shirt.**

**Day 11**

**One of Shinji's FBI buddies found us a potential second alias on the kid, Hichigo. Wow, creative right?**

**The guy's gunna send me the info, hopefully soon.**

**I went to the gym to work out, and got into a fight with this huge guy. I choked a bitch.**

**Day 13**

**We found him!**

* * *

I was riding in a black SUV, on our way to Ichigo's apartment. Anticipation and excitement caused my adrenal glands to start working furiously. It felt like electricity was running through my veins as the thrill of the hunt worked its magic on me. I was grinning wickedly as I toyed with Pantera in my lap. My two Baretta were secured in a chest harness around my torso along with the knife, extra rounds of ammunition, and a grenade just in case. I loved grenades; their explosive power and unpredictable nature was thrilling to me, and they were fun to use too. I was also wearing a bullet proof vest, in case Kurosaki was packing, which was under the tight black t-shirt I was wearing.

Nnoi was beside me with an equally insane grin on his face. He was sporting a M4A1 Carbine semi-automatic assault rifle, which he had obtained from Shinji (probably by sucking the guys dick). He also had a set of .50 caliber IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX handguns strapped to his chest, along with the same Gerber knife as me.

Shinji was with us too, sitting in the front seat of the car, directing his officers to surround the apartment. I composed myself, reigning in the excitement temporarily in order to keep myself concentrated on the task ahead. I always liked to appear stoic and unemotional; acting like my job was no big deal was no easy feat, but I always managed to pull it off.

When we arrived at Kurosaki's apartment, Nnoi, Shinji, and I got out of the car and quietly walked up to the door. I knocked on the front door, giving Ichigo a chance to come with us peacefully. We knew he was home because one of Shinji's officer's had tracked him for us. I waited a few minutes and there was still no answer which meant one thing; Kurosaki knew we were here. I looked at Shinji and he nodded, understanding that security around the house needed to be tight. He started barking orders through his radio earpiece as I worked on the door lock.

I got the door open easily and slipped inside the house, Nnoi following closely behind me. The apartment was two stories, so as Shinji and his men searched the downstairs, Nnoitra and I went upstairs. All the lights in the apartment were off, making it hard to see around corners. We walked up the steps quietly, hoping to catch the escaped convict off guard. At the top of the steps there was a hallway with three doors leading to different rooms.

We approached the first door and opened it; it was an office which was currently unoccupied. The next door was a vacant bathroom, which left the last door. I tried the handle and it was locked. I stepped back, took a deep breath and kicked at the spot just under the door handle. The door splintered under the force and gave in, swinging open with a loud bang. With my weapon ready, I barged into the room and looked around, spotting a lean figure in the far corner. Kurosaki Ichigo was not what I was expecting.

I had seen Ichigo's mug shot, and it did _not_ do him justice. Firstly that picture was black and white which made Ichigo look gaunt and dreary. Also, the picture was taken when the boy was 18, which made the kid look even younger and slightly scrawny. But seeing Kurosaki in person was completely different. He had bright orange hair that was sprawled lazily atop his head. Piercing chocolate brown eyes stared up at me, filled with defiance, and an angry scowl marred his features. His skin was tanned and smooth and beautiful. He stood to his full height, which looked to be around 5'11"and I could tell that the kid had a nice body. He was well-built, with taut muscle on every inch of his frame. He was toned, but not brawny. He had long, gorgeous legs that put female supermodels to shame.

I really regretted having to arrest the kid. I raised Pantera and pointed it at Ichigo, a little disappointed at how easy his capture was.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you're comin' back 'ta Japan with me."

* * *

*Tsuki Dōro: Moon Road

*10,000 dollars in the U.S is worth 804,200 yen in Japan.

One Japanese yen is worth 0.01 U.S dollars. DAMN.

*Huntington Beach, California - 'cause the members of Avenged Sevenfold are from there and I love them.

*Yare, yare: My, my

* * *

**Captain Morgan: Well, wasn't that fun! But I cried when Ginjō raped ICHI!**

**Kannibal Katie: Nnoi warned him 'bout dropping the soap. Ichi shoulda been more careful.**

**Captain Morgan: HAHA! That made me laugh! Speaking of Nnoi, he's one of my favorite characters in this so far! How 'bout you?**

**Kannibal Katie: Mmm, besides Ichigo and Grimm, I'd have to say Shinji and Nnoi and some of our future characters.**

**Captain Morgan: *Evil Grin!* I must agree with you whole heartedly! Anyway, I gotta go drink some rum**

**Kannibal Katie: I've got ta munch on some people soo c; bye.**


	2. Chapter 1: BŪMU!

**Captain Morgan: Ready for some mind-blowing crazy super-awesome action placed sub-romantic humorous dramatic bad-ass bullshit? I am. ^_^**

**Dancing Dead: That's a lot of adjectives o.o BUT I love this chapter. It's so funny. ;3 enjoy.**

**OH. holy shit i forgot. If you haven't been reading the Bleach manga, you need to do so. Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaques is back, C;**

* * *

**Chapter One: BŪMU!**

**What happened to you?  
You've played the victim for so long now in this game  
What I thought was true, It's made of fiction and I'm following the same  
But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in, I'm not sure where I should begin, I'm falling  
Now I'm in over my head, for something I said**  
**Completely misread, I'm better off dead.**

**But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell**  
**I'd say my time has served me well.**  
**I'm falling, I'm falling**

**This came long before those who suffer more**  
**I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare**  
**What's with my disgrace I lost the human race**  
**No one plans for it to blow up in their face**

**Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces?**

**Sum 41 – Over My Head**

* * *

Soft, foreign footsteps moved across the wooden floors, hushed voices accompanying them.

_What the hell?_

I stood from my bed, crossing the room to peer out the window. A black SUV was parked haphazardly and the doors were thrown open. Huntington Patrol cars were littered across the parking lot as well. My heart sunk.

"Shit."

_"King, were kinda fucked."_

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah. No shit Sherlock." I remained by the window as I heard the policemens' hurried footsteps. What I wasn't expecting was a blue-haired sex god to come knocking down my bedroom door. Behind him was the spoon warden and some blonde, skinny dude, but my attention was glued to the man in front of me. The gun pointed in my face and the words tumbling from his full lips didn't register in my mind.

This man was at least 6'3", with thick corded muscle covering his entire body. A crumpled mass of sky blue locks sat atop his head, a few defiant strands hanging in front of his eyes. His eyes were a swirling whirlpool of blues that shone as bright as the sky; dark lashes framed them, making the color stand out even more. He had high cheek bones, a proud, chiseled chin and a straight nose that was crinkled with triumph. A shit eating grin was spread across his face, pointed teeth gleaming. He wore a form fitting black v-neck. A police badge was dangling on a silver chain around his neck. A black panther was inked onto his corded forearm. Dark jeans clung to his muscular legs and baby blue chucks covered his feet.

His commanding presence brought me back to earth. He was now watching me curiously, having caught me staring. I felt heat skitter up my neck and tint my cheeks red; I scowled attempting to cover it up.

His voice came out gruff and velvety. "Oi kid, are ya listenin' ta anything I'm sayin'?"

What an ass. "What the hell are you doing in my house, old man?!"

I heard the warden cackle and a piano-tooth grin, which rivaled Nnoitra's, spread on the blonde's face. A prominent vein throbbed in the blue haired man's forehead.

"Listen here ya dirty little shit, I don't know how you escaped, but we're goin' back ta Japan and then yer goin' back where you belong."

"Fuck you, blueberry." The older man threw his gun to the floor and tangled his long fingers in my shirt before yanking me close to his body. Our chests slammed together and our noses touched, our lips mere centimeters apart. His warm breath fanned across my lips as he whispered.

"You're talking to the Sexta Espada of Aizen's-"

"Don't touch me!" Panic bubbled in my chest as my heart pounded. I pushed against his chest trying to escape but he wouldn't budge so I opted for squirming. "Let. Go." His blue brows furrowed before he shoved me into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

My breathing was rapid, my eyes wide with terror. I'm sure I looked like a caged animal.

"Grimm, we need 'ta get goin'."

"Yeah, cuff 'em Nnoi."

The blue haired man retrieved his shotgun with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry baby; daddy didn't mean ta throw ya. He was just angry." He said in a creepy voice while stroking the gun soothingly.

He left without a glance back, the blonde following close behind him. The prison warden strode forward, twirling silver cuffs as he went. I looked up at him with wide eyes. I can't go back. I can't.

"Now, now strawberry, it's time 'ta go back, ne?"

"No, listen. Please. I can't go back."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

He ordered me to stick out my hands, but I had a different idea.

One well aimed kick later, and I was sprinting down the hall and down the staircase. I nearly tripped when I leaped over the last few steps. Police men were gaping at me like fish out of water but doing nothing to keep me from escaping. My heart soared as I passed the threshold, only to plummet when a pale fist struck me in the nose causing me to land on my ass.

My hands flew up to cup my now bleeding nose. "Fuckin' shit!"

I felt a weight settle on my chest. "Oi, Grimm! Yer bitch is tryin' ta run." The blonde man had situated himself on top of me, keeping me from going anywhere.

The blue haired man was leaning against the black SUV, an irritated scowl plastered to his face.

"I don't give a shit. Just hurry the fuck up. I need a smoke."

"Hey, fuck face. Get the hell off me." I poked the skinny man in the sides to assert my presence. This only served to make him giggle like a retarded seal before he rolled off my body and squirmed on the floor. I started to stand, quickly glancing at the blue haired man who was too busy digging out whatever was in his ear to notice that I was stealthily making my escape. Before I even made it a foot away from the writhing blonde, a grumbling Nnoitra rushed quickly towards my retreating form. A foot connected solidly with the back of my head giving me no time to react to the man. My forehead met the ground, pain shooting throughout my skull. Black spots crept into my vision and swept my conscious away.

* * *

_"King. Wakey, wakey."_

I groaned. I felt like I had been hit by a fucking freight train.

_"Nah, you jus' got yer ass kicked by some skinny bitch."_

"Shut the hell up, Shiro." He simply replied with a snicker and retired to the back of my mind.

I opened my eyes slowly, allowing the light to flood my vision without blinding me. The dumb-asses had handcuffed me to some dirt caked bathtub. I scrunched my nose up in disgust. The room smelled of urine and -

I turned my head and there, on an old toilet, was the warden. His skinny, pale legs were sprawled out in front of him; the narrow space causing his feet to meet the wall. Dark acid-washed jeans pooled around his ankles. His beady eye was intently focused on the screen of his iPhone, moaning and heavy breathing emitting from the phone speaker.

I spluttered and shoved myself up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Takin' a dump. Shut the hell up. Ya really need 'ta stop talkin' to yerself." His eye never strayed from the screen.

"You're taking a shit while watching porn?"

"Mmhm."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

This time he did look up. "Nuthin'. It's guy on girl, though I'm not in 'ta that. I was jus' watchin' fer fun. Vaginas are fuckin' disgustin' though."

"Yeah, well if you'd be so kind as to let me go, that'd be awesome."

"I'm a little busy at the moment strawberry."

I groaned, closing my eyes in frustration. What the hell is wrong with these people? I banged my head against the wall creating a resounding thud. Seconds later the blue haired man flung the door open, completely disregarding the man on the toilet.

"Grimm, get yer bitch."

"Hurry the fuck up, Nnoi. Our flight's in a few hours and we still have 'ta go to the store."

The blue haired man took the warden's dismissive wave as a sign of agreement and strode towards me, key in hand. He unlocked the cuff from the bath fixture, wrapped a hand firmly around my upper arm, and pulled me from the tub. I stumbled causing a blush to rise under my skin. The hand around my arm was beginning to make me feel antsy but the feeling was soon gone when the blue haired man threw me down onto a dingy bed that probably hadn't been washed in ages. The cuff was quickly locked around the head board. The man retreated back into the bathroom, leaving me in the decaying room with the sleeping blonde man.

I fingered a loose strand on the thick bedding while I waited for the blue haired man to return. In boredom, I inspected a cheesy painting of a beach that would only be found in hotels. I could smell musk and mold mingling in the air but it was soon replaced by the smell of aftershave and cigarettes. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the man returned. He was staring intently at the wound on my forehead.

"You don't like being close to people, do ya?"

He prodded the area with his fingers sending tingles of electricity through my skin.

My perpetual scowl deepened as I shrugged my shoulders, remaining quiet. He pulled back and flicked my forehead; a scowl of his own marring his angular features.

"Stop scowlin'. You'll give yerself wrinkles."

"Fuck you, blueberry."

"Yeah, alright, _Strawberry_."

I ignored his comment and he continued his inspection.

"What the hell is your name anyway?"

He cocked a slim blue brow before he began cleaning the dirtied area gently with a wet paper towel, whipping the dried blood from my forehead.

"Grimmjow. Not that it matters. Yer filthy ass is goin' back 'ta jail."

_Grimmjow._

It's guttural and rough sounding. It fits the man's personality and image like a glove.

When he was done cleaning the scrape he spread disinfectant cream on it and placed a bandage over it. He righted himself and checked his handy work.

"There. All done. Now try not break yer face again, Kurosaki. We wouldn't wanna ruin such a pretty thing, ne?"

He shot me a feral grin before retreating into the bathroom once more. Yelling ensued, all consisting of the bounty hunter telling the warden to get off his 'pale ass'. They soon emerged from the dank room, Nnoitra sporting a bloody lip. He grudgingly began to throw his things haphazardly into a duffel bag, only taking great care with his spoons.

Grimmjow began prodding the sleeping blonde attempting to wake him up, but he only snored louder. He gave up and moved around the room, collecting copious amounts of Nnoitra's shit. After what felt like a fucking eternity, the warden unlocked the hand cuffs. His grip on my arm was just as tight as Grimmjow's had been. He handed me off to said man before picking up his two bags. The blonde man magically woke up and followed us out the door. It was slammed behind us. I was then thrown into the back of the SUV, Grimmjow following suit and sliding in next to me. His scent filled the small space, quickly and attacking my senses. I found myself staring at his profile and swiftly faced the window, a soft pink blush no doubt spreading across my cheeks.

The other two men had filed in the front. Nnoitra started the car, it rumbling to life before being backed out of the parking spot. I heard a soft click; the doors had been locked. I scowled.

_"So, much fer jumpin', huh, king?"_ He snickered and my scowl deepened.

"Stop poutin' kid." The blue haired man's voice made me jump, having been startled. I sent him a fierce look before facing the window once more.

"I'm not pouting. And don't call me kid. I'm 23."

"Tch."

Nnoitra's driving was beginning to make me sick. He kept taking sharp turns and slamming on the brakes sending me face first into the back of the passenger seat. The blonde man snickered every time, and I was beginning to grow frustrated. He pulled into a parking space haphazardly, nearly hitting a mom and her children, before hitting the breaks. Hard. Again.

And guess what?

My face just got smashed.

AGAIN.

This time Grimmjow turned to look at me, a sneer plastered to his face.

"What the hell did I tell ya? Stop fuckin' up yer face."

With that I felt my last sense of control snap.

I slammed Grimmjow up against the car door, a sneer of my own pulling at my lips.

"First off, why the fuck do you care about my face? And do you think I want to slam my face against your dumb seats? If dumb ass over there knew how to drive I'd be fine!"

The larger man threw my down onto the dark seats, his broad frame hovering over mine.

"Do not call my best friend a dumb ass. And, I don't give a shit about yer ugly ass face. But I can't have you all beat up when I turn you in, now can I? Besides you deserve everything you get coming to ya. Filthy criminal." He practically spat the words in my face. Each one stinging and weighing heavily in my mind.

"That man, no. That _monster_, deserved the bullet in between his eyes. Hell, I think he deserved worse for all the lives he's taken. The families his so carelessly torn apart."

"Who the hell gave you the right to decide whether another man died?"

"I got the fucking right the moment he took my mother in front of my eyes. I was _nine_."

"Tch."

The blue haired man seemed to have something to say, but instead, he stayed quiet. He removed himself from my body and got out of the truck, slamming the door as hard as he could behind him before storming off into the store.

"Well, then Ichigo. Looks like you're with us. "

It was the blonde man. I grunted in response.

"Name's Shinji, by the way." I nodded and followed behind Shinji and Nnoitra who had been quiet the entire time. We entered the store, the greeter asking us about our day in a dull, monotonous voice. Shinji replied happily, the warden and I simply grunted and continued on.

Nnoitra grabbed a small, blue basket before stalking off down the aisles, grabbing bags of candy and tossing them in. He came across the Spaghetti-O's, a canned meal made of tomato sauce, noodles and your choice of meatballs or hotdogs.

"Oi, Shin, wha's this?" A long, boney finger was pointed at the cans.

I could feel a headache coming on already.

The blonde man wacked Nnoitra in the back of the head, but the man was too fixated on the food to notice.

"I told ya not ta call me that, baka! And those 'er Spaghetti-O's dumb ass. It says it on the can."

His arms shot out to sweep a whole shit load of the cans into his basket, some falling to the floor with a loud clatter. A manic grin spread on his face as his looked at us.

"Alright. I'm ready 'ta go."

I should've just stayed in my jail cell. Fuck me.

* * *

We arrived at the airport an hour later, and I watched as Grimmjow and the grin twins checked in their luggage. Grimmjow looked awesome, sporting snug, black jeans that showed off all his best features, and a white long-sleeved button-up dress shirt. He had on black chucks and matching suspenders that completed the ensemble. The luggage was all carry on, and we moved through security rather quickly since Shinji was a federal agent. The only resistance we came across was when Nnoitra's bag was X-rayed.

"Sir, do you have a bunch of cans in your bag?" The bag-checker asked.

"Hn, yeah, why?" Nnoitra grunted.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to confiscate them. It's against airport policy to allow canned food on airplanes." The man said as he opened Nnoitra's bag to take the cans. Before he could actually grab a can, though, slim fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"I can bring my guns on the plane, but yer sayin' I can't bring these?" Nnoitra questioned the man menacingly.

"Sorry sir company policy!" The man tried to free himself from the warden's grasp.

"We're on a private jet! Lemme take 'em!"

"Rules are rules, sir. Please let go of me before I call security." Nnoitra snarled.

"I don't give a fuck 'bout yer rules. Now give me my fuckin' bag back asshole!" Before the crazy stick-man could hit the bag-checker, Grimmjow grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back hard.

"I'm not the mood ta deal with yer shit, Nnoi, so back the fuck down!" Grimmjow growled, and I felt a shiver go down my spine even though he wasn't talking to me.

The bag-checker started to pull the cans out of Nnoitra's bag when the raven haired man spoke up again. "What if I put the Spaghetti-O's in a bunch o' bags? Then can I keep 'em?" The guard looked at him like he was crazy but nodded.

"I'm not fuckin' waitin' for yer ass! I'll be on the plane." Grimmjow growled and released Nnoitra who went to buy zip-lock bags from the convenience store located inside the airport. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to our gate. I felt fear grip my insides like a constricting snake as I approached our plane's dock. I struggled in his grasp trying desperately to get away.

He pulled me close, so that his mouth was by my ear. "You're not goin' anywhere, Kurosaki, so I suggest ya stop strugglin' before I knock ya out and carry ya on the damn plane!" I glared at him, putting as much venom into the look as possible. He ignored me and flashed the tickets at the check-in lady. She ushered us through the gate and we walked down the long corridor to the plane, and to my doom.

I grit my teeth in an attempt to control the panic that was building inside me.

'No, no, no! I can't go back there! Kami please don't let him take me back! I can't go back! _Ginjo's _there!' I started to struggle again, much to Grimmjow's aggravation.

_"Oi, kid."_

_"Shiro, I really can't go back. You have to help."  
_  
_"I agree. But ya gotta calm the fuck down, ne?"_

I blacked out as Shiro took control of my body.

* * *

When I woke up my hands were handcuffed together, and I was sitting in an uncomfortable plane seat. My eyes widened in confusion and shock.

I called out to my other half but there was nothing but silence.

_"Shiro?"_

_"What do you wan' King?"_He sounded jaded, broken.

_"What happened? Why are we on the plane?"_

_"Che, I attacked the blue-haired bastard but he subdued me by pressin' on the pressure point in our neck. I didn' see it comin'."_

What. The. Fuck? Grimmjow overpowered Shiro? That's fucking impossible.

_"Not impossible king! Improbable."_and that was the last thing Shiro said to me before he broke the link. I sat in my chair and tried to get my hands out of the cuffs but, in the end, my wrists turned bright red where the metal irritated the skin. I looked up when I heard footsteps to see Grimmjow approaching me with a scowl on his face. I looked towards the front of the plane to see that the door was closing behind a very pleased Nnoitra and an aggravated Shinji.

I could no longer escape.

Grimmjow sat down next to me and looked at me curiously. I looked away from him in angry embarrassment. He kept looking at me for awhile until he finally slouched down in his chair and closed his bright blue eyes. I decided to sleep too, if only to pass the unbearably long wait.

When I woke up Grimmjow was humming loudly to my right. The plane was in the air and, when I looked outside the window, I saw fluffy clouds beneath us.

I looked over at the attractive man next to me to see him with a slender pinky shoved half-way up his nose. He moved the digit in a rotating motion and pulled it out, inspecting it carefully before flicking the prize on the floor of the plane.

"That's fucking disgusting!" He looked over at me and grinned. "I don't give a flying fuck. Get over it."

"How long have we been in the air?" I asked. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. "Hmm, 'bout five hours." My eyes widened in shock at the news; I had slept for five hours. He looked at me intently.

"What?" I glared at him.

"Nothin', just wonderin' why you went ape-shit all of a sudden back at the airport." He kept looking at me, and I started to feel extremely uncomfortable.

Before I could voice my distaste, the plane started shaking. At first it was just regular turbulence, and I didn't think about it too much, but after 30 minutes of non-stop quaking I started getting worried. The flight attendant came over to us just then.

"Would you gentleman like any refreshments?" She winked at Grimmjow when she asked. He grinned at her flirtatiously.

"Two waters please!" I looked at him in admiration right then. He had gotten me water, how considerate of him. As she retrieved two water bottles from the food cart I asked "Ma'am? Is this turbulence normal?"

As if on cue the plane started shaking even harder. The flight attendant straightened up and gave me the warmest fake smile she could.

"This happens all the time, sir, there's no need to fret!" And with that she handed both the waters to Grimmjow and moved on to where Shinji and Nnoitra were sitting. I turned to look at the blue-haired man, waiting for him to give me some water. He ignored me and I frowned, 'Why wasn't he giving me my water?'

"Umm..., Can I have that?" He looked at me as if I had sprouted wings. Then he looked down at the water, stared at it, and then looked back at me. Then at the water again. Then me. The water. Me. The water. Me again. And then he started laughing. Hard. I glared at him. Was this a joke? I reached for a bottle that was sitting between his thighs with my cuffed hands, but he slapped my hands away.

"What the fuck? I'm thirsty!"

"Not my problem" he laughed and opened one of the bottles, gulping it down quickly. When he was finished, there was about half left. My throat screamed for it, as I realized the extent of my thirst.

"Please?" I put on my best pouty face and he stared at me, seeming to battle with himself and the decision to grant my request. Then he scowled in defeat and thrust the bottle to my lips. I tilted my head back and took massive swigs until the bottle was completely empty, my parched mouth now rejuvenated.

"Thanks." I said after I swallowed, licking my lips to rid them of excess water. I saw his cobalt eyes follow the movement and grinned. The bounty hunter then turned, ignoring me in favor of putting headphones in his ears. I sighed and looked out the window.

Around an hour later I seriously had to pee. I felt like my bladder was full to bursting and every bump and shake of the plane hurt like hell. I was trying to get the blue-haired demon next to me to let me go to the bathroom.

"Please! I have to pee! It's not like I can just walk out of the damn plane."

"Nah!" I glared at him and then let my face fall slack.

"Ok." He looked at me, "Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll just pee here." To prove how serious I was, I started to unzip my jeans.

"Ok, Ok... Don't fuckin' pee next to me." He pulled the key to the handcuffs out of his pocket and unlocked my restraints. I sprinted to the lavatory, which was in the back of the plane, to relieve myself. I sighed in relief when I finally let it all out. As I stood there draining my body of its waste, I suddenly felt weightless, like I was free falling or something. I finished quickly and washed my hands. The plane shook violently, making me fall backwards into the door. I started getting scared right then, wanting nothing more than to get back to my seat, and next to Grimmjow.

When I left the bathroom I realized something wasn't right. Firstly, I was standing higher than the front of the plane, and there was an extremely loud noise, like a roar, resonating throughout the small compartment. Secondly the flight attendant was securing the food cart to a harness that was next to the bathroom. She looked up at me and said "sir, you need to sit down immediately." and with that she rushed to the front if the plane, where she buckled herself in. The last thing that triggered my fear was the fact that THE FUCKING OXYGEN MASKS WERE HANGING OVER ALL THE SEATS! I started to panic as I rushed to my seat, but before I could get there the plane jerked again. I lost my balance and fell back, hitting my head against a seat armrest.

Pain shot through my head and I saw fireworks behind closed eyelids. My eye-sight blurred briefly and I groaned in agony. I tried to sit up, but I felt so weak. 'Get up! Come on get up!' I knew I needed to get in a seat and buckle my seatbelt, so I forced my arms to move. I felt my body sliding slowly down the aisle and I grabbed onto a seat leg to stop myself.

"Kurosaki!" I heard a husky voice calling for me, and I felt a strong hand grab my arm. I looked up to see Grimmjow standing above me. He was holding on to a seat with one hand and me with the other. He pulled me up and threw me into a seat and then sat down in front of me.

"Strap in, berry!" He yelled over the screaming airplane.

Did he just...help me? I was shocked. Grimmjow had risked his own safety in order to help me, a convict, to safety.

I heard a loud tearing sound and looked out the window. The right wing of the plane was damaged; the engine was missing and there was a cavern-sized crack running up the wing to the side of the plane. I watched as the wing ripped off at the joint, where it connected to the body of the craft. The broken wing plummeted down to earth, while the aircraft lost its equilibrium and started spinning uncontrollably.

This all happened in a split second. A split second that I should have used to buckle, but instead I had used to watch the plane break into pieces. A split second that caused the whole plane to shudder and twist itself to the left, like a canoe with only one oar. I was a split second too slow. I tried, briefly to strap myself in, but at this point I was already flying, like a bird caught in a cage, hitting the walls in reckless abandon. Only, I wasn't trying to escape, rather I was the bird being thrown around from someone shaking my cage too hard. I felt gravity relinquish its control over me as I flew into the sides of the plane. I had a firm hold on the seat I was previously in, but my body was spinning against the plane, so that, every time it rotated my legs would hit the seats or the ceiling. It hurt, Kami how it hurt. My body was bruised and battered, debris that was flying around sliced into my skin creating flesh wounds everywhere. I thought my situation couldn't get any worse, but it did.

I don't quite know how it happened, this is all just speculation on my part since I'm not Kami nor am I a physicist. What I believe happened was that the crack left behind from the right wing got deeper and wider, and eventually it caused the airplane to split into two. The front half of the plane, where Nnoitra, Shinji, and the flight crew were, broke apart from the back half, behind the wing. I watched in horror as that half of the plane kept traveling at a forty-five degree incline while my half of the plane fell down to earth at a sixty degree incline, no longer supported by the front half. We were traveling steeper and faster, and I finally lost my grip on the seat I was holding onto. I shot down towards the opening of the airplane, knowing there was no way for me to survive, but still trying desperately to grab onto something, anything that could save me.

That's when, for the second time today, a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me from falling. I was yanked into a warm lap and a firm embrace. Strong arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, my face was tucked in a broad chest, my legs were straddled over another's, and my arms were safely between two torsos.

"Hold on ta me berry!" The deep voice rasped in my ear, and I grabbed onto Grimmjow's shirt, vowing to never let it go. Of course, never only lasted ten seconds as the airplane smashed to the ground and I was flung from Grimmjow's grasp. I felt something pierce my stomach and another object slice my head as I was thrown around the cabin. It seemed to never stop; the rolling of the airplane lasted for eternity to me, and as I was thrown around like a rag doll, I wandered why we hit land when we were in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. That was my last thought before I blacked out into blissful oblivion.


	3. Chapter 2: Broken Things

**Captain Morgan: Did anyone go see the Hobbit? It was mind-blowing on my opinion! Anyway, enjoy this chapter filled with heart-warming tragedy!**

**Kannibal Katie: I've never even seen the entire Lord of the Rings. I suck. I think this chapter is more comedy than tragedy. I think it's my favorite thus far. You did good. C:**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Broken Things**

**Dead star shine  
Light up the sky  
I'm all out of breath  
My walls are closing in  
Days go by  
Give me a sign  
Come back to the end  
The shepherd of the damned**

**I can feel you falling away**

**No longer the lost**  
**No longer the same**  
**And I can see you starting to break**  
**I'll keep you alive**  
**If you show me the way**  
**Forever - and ever**  
**the scars will remain**  
**I'm falling apart**  
**Leave me here forever in the dark**

**Give me a sign-Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

When I awoke from unconsciousness I wasn't in the airplane. I could tell I was in the sunlight, what with the heat on my face and the bright light behind my closed eye-lids. I opened my eyes, squinting and turning my head away from the blinding rays. My eyes adjusted and I noticed I was lying in a sea of sand. What the-? I shifted and immediately regretted it. My whole body ached something fierce. My muscles screamed in pain, and I felt like every blood vessel in my body had burst. There was a sharp pain in my ribcage where there seemed to be a few broken ribs. I gritted my teeth as I sat up, trying my best to ignore the searing pain. However, what I saw made me want to lie back down.

About fifty feet away from me sat the back half of our private jet plan in ruins. There were no wings attached to this half of the aircraft, which I assumed had caused the airplane to barrel-roll along the beach until it finally reached a stop in the sand where it now lay. The battered frame creaked every now and then, pieces occasionally falling into the clear white sand. I scanned the beach, metal parts and seat cushions where scattered everywhere. I was sitting next to a seat frame, which I'm guessing was the same one I was sitting in when the plane crashed. The seatbelt was destroyed, having succumbed to the extreme pressure of the crash, which explained why I was in the sand and mostly unharmed. What the hell...?

* * *

'_What the fuck am I letting this kid pee for? I must be gettin' soft…' I sighed and looked out the window of the extremely unstable airplane. I realized we were in potential danger when the hostess had flashed a fake-ass smile at the carrot-top-bastard next to me; hence my reluctance to let him take a piss. I sighed again and tried to relax in my seat by closing my eyes, but unfortunately fate chose that moment to throw, not just a curveball, but a mother-fucking sinker at me (pun intended). I felt my body shift forward in the seat ever so slightly, and my eyes shot open. The lights in the airplane flickered and died, and the plane tilted downward. I heard a loud explosion, and looked out of my window to see the right engine explode, seriously damaging the wing in the process. The plane took a dive after that, falling steeper and more rapidly than before._

'_Fucking assholes would put me on a broken-ass plane. Well fuck you too!' My mood rapidly soured as I watched the oxygen masks collapse down from their designated place above the seats. I glared at the one hanging directly in my face and tore it down out of spite. I heard a loud bang coming from behind me and turned to see the strawberry on the ground, clutching his head in agony. I unbuckled my seatbelt without thinking and headed towards him, holding onto the backs of the seats for support. Once I reached him, I grabbed his arm and pulled him up, tossing him in a seat before sitting in front of him. I buckled up quickly and told the orangette to do the same. I put one of the stupid masks on and held on to the armrests, cursing Aizen and his stupid-ass-private-jets-that-don't-fucking-work._

_I heard a loud tearing sound that made my ears ring and my mouth clench. Then, I watched in shock as the stupid aircraft broke apart in mere seconds. The plane started twisting, like you see in those old world war two movies; you know the ones where there's smoke everywhere outside the plane, and the aircraft is no longer controllable as it plummets towards the ground. You watch in dismay as your world is turned upside down and then right side up, only to flip you over again, as if to mock you. Once the initial shock wore off I realized I was scared, plain and simple. The fear didn't paralyze me or take up every thought in my over-loaded mind, but it was there, and it was very real. I didn't like the feeling of helplessness that surged through me, and I scowled at the stupid airplane for making me feel that way._

_I heard the kid behind me scream and looked back to see that Kurosaki didn't get his seatbelt on in time. He was holding onto a seat for dear life, though it didn't do him much good. His body was free to fall towards earth ignoring the airplanes rotation and hitting every side of the plane over and over again. His was continuously bombarded with flying objects that cut into his legs and torso, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for him._

_Another loud noise shifted my attention back in front of me, and I watched in horrifying shock as the plane split in half and my only friend left me behind with no one but an attractive, orange-haired killer with chocolate brown eyes and a scowl that rivaled my own. We started falling faster after that, and I looked back to see a panicked boy sliding towards the open end of the plane. I grabbed his arm quickly, knowing that if we survived this crash I would most likely need him. I held onto him tightly as I watched the ground play chicken with the plane._

_10… I whispered to the boy in my lap…9…I took a deep breath…8… I exhaled slowly…7…my pulse quickened…6…my brow furrowed…5…five golden rings…4…I laughed at my joke…3…I tightened my grip…2…I glared at the ground…1…Wait? Ground?_

_We hit land hard, and the last thing I felt was my seat pulling free of the bolt holding it to the floor._

* * *

I came back to the present and remembered my companions or should I say companion. Nnoitra and Shinji were in the front of the plane and I could only hope that they survived the crash as well. As worried as I was for them, I knew I had more pressing matters at the moment, like finding the orange-headed bastard and seeing if he was alive. I struggled to my feet, grunting at the pain in my throbbing limbs. I gingerly walked over to the plane, and looked inside. It was a total shit-storm in there.

The plane had rolled on its side, so that the windows on one side of the plane where facing the sky and the windows on the other side where on the ground. The floor of the plane was on the right side, while the ceiling was on the left. The seats that where left intact were parallel with the ground, making it hard to walk through the plane. I picked my way through, searching for a tanned body or bright orange hair. I saw the food cart, which had collapsed between two seat rows, and walked towards it.

That's when I saw a hand wedged between the cart and the seat. At first, I didn't know what it was because it wasn't the normal color of a human limb; instead it was dark red, and purplish-blue. However, when I took a closer look I knew it for what it was and I moved as fast as I could over to the cart. I wrenched the cart out of my way, and watched as the hand fell down onto a battered torso. My eyes widened as I realized Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't as lucky as I was.

The first thing I noticed was his face. The normally angelic features where broken and bruised. There was a large gash on the right side of his face that was bleeding profusely. His lip was busted and his left eye was bruising to a deep purple color.

His chest was in even worse condition. His shirt was shredded, and from what I could see, there were gashes all over his body, probably from being thrown around the cabin during the crash. I sucked in a breath when I saw a metal piece, maybe a seat part, imbedded into the left side of Kurosaki's abdomen. His arms and legs were littered with cuts and bruises but nothing seemed to be broken, much to my relief.

I positioned myself over the seats so that I was hovering above the broken boy's body. I reached down and checked for a pulse. Surprisingly, he was alive. I needed to get him out of the plane in order to stop the bleeding from the few hundred wounds on his body. I awkwardly lifted him up by the arms, straining at the dead weight of the unconscious boy; my broken ribs screaming in angry agony. Once I got him into a better position, I lifted him over my shoulder and carried him out of the destroyed aircraft.

I carried him towards the tree line of a seemingly uninhabited jungle and laid him in the shade. Once I had him flat on the ground, I checked to see if he was breathing. I leaned down to listen and there was nothing. No air escaped his parted lips and I started to panic; not because I cared for the kid, because I didn't, but because I didn't want to be alone on some random island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and of course when we were rescued I would return his ass back to Las Noches.

'_Wouldn't I be a badass if I brought him back even after a fuckin' plane crash? Holy shit yes!'_

I quickly started performing CPR, breathing into Kurosaki's mouth and then pumping his chest rapidly to get his blood flowing. I was surprised at the softness of his lips even with them being badly chapped. I had to do this three times before I finally heard him breathing, though he remained unconscious. Once I got him breathing, I turned to the gash on his head and the piece of metal in his side. I needed to stop the bleeding as fast as possible, so I took off my white shirt and ripped it into strips. I tied a strip around Kurosaki's head to cover the gash, and I used a few to stop the bleeding around the piece of shrapnel. The temporary bandages should hold for about an hour, so with that said I went to find my luggage in the airplane.

I searched the luggage bins until I found my bags and carried them out of the plane. On my way out I passed by the seats that I had found Ichigo between, and I saw snacks, drinks, and the complementary alcohol bottles that were provided on every flight. I grabbed a few and brought them with me. Once I was back beside the orange-haired bitch I dropped my bags and headed into the forest. I needed to find wood, fresh water, and hopefully some sort of sustenance. Wood was easy; I picked up branches and twigs and brought them back to the temporary camp. After stacking the wood into a neat pile I took out my knife, lighter, and cigarettes.

I stuck a cig between my lips and lit it up. I looked in the pack, which was half-empty, and sighed, knowing withdrawal was going to be a bitch. I went back into the jungle and gathered dead leaves and brush; I needed that to get the fire going. Since it was a jungle, the leaves were fucking huge and fern-like, so I didn't need too many. When I had enough, I again went back to the fire pile and put them in. I lit the pile on fire and waited for it to catch, occasionally stoking it with a stick. Once the fire was big enough, I stuck the knife in it to heat it up. I needed to close the wound on Kurosaki's face and, since I didn't have a needle and thread, I was going to have to use heat to cauterize the wound. I felt a twinge of guilt because, even though the kid was a convict, he didn't deserve such a painful experience. I un-wrapped the shirt from the kid's forehead and situated myself so that my knee was on his chest and my free hand was holding his head down. Then I brought the extremely hot knife over to the kids head and laid it flat over the wound. Kurosaki's eyes snapped open and he screamed in anguish and pure, white-hot agony. He tried to move but my hold was firm.

"I know it's painful, but ya gotta' bear with it." I said to him as he screamed in agony. After 10 seconds I lifted the knife to see that the wound had indeed closed, though it was now red and blistering. There was an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach as I watched tears streak down his face. I wanted to comfort him and take away his pain. And I hated that at the same time. How could I feel sympathy for someone who killed a person? A person (although his was a murderer himself) who probably had family that loved him and mourned his loss. I shouldn't, I should have left him to die in the airplane. He was so close, so close to dying, and I had saved him, a murderer. It was impulse really, and I didn't regret it, but I hated that I didn't regret it. I hated murders so why didn't I hate this one? Aren't they all the same?

* * *

_I walked through the dark streets of my neighborhood. It was silent, except for the occasional yawl of a cat of bark of a dog. I was on my way home from the grocery store, a bag of TV dinners in one hand and a six-pack of coke in the other. I approached my shack of a house and set down the bags to pull my keys out of my pocket. I fumbled with the lock for a few seconds before I finally got the door open. I stepped inside with the groceries, closing the door behind me before heading to the kitchen. I put away all the food, except for one TV dinner and a coke._

_I heated up my dinner in an old white microwave and then ate it by myself in the silence of my home. I heard my mother's bedroom door open and listened to the shuffle of unsteady feet as they approached me._

"_Grimmjow, baby? Did ya bring mommy her change back?" I nodded and pointed to the pile of coins and bills on the grimy counter. I looked at my mother. She had long, straight black hair that reached the middle of her back and dull blue eyes that were once bright and beautiful, before the drugs took the life out of them. Her once beautiful, clear skin was irritated and sunken, making her look older than her 32 years. She smiled at me and I fought the urge to heave. Her gorgeous smile had long since transformed into one of distress for me; her teeth had yellowed and the smile no longer reached her eyes. My mother was dead, replaced by an empty shell that lived for the consumption of methamphetamine and cocaine._

_Yet, I found that I still loved her, still craved her attention, and still wanted her to tuck me in at night and hold me tight. I was an eight-year-old boy after all, still learning the ways of the world, and trying desperately to be accepted in a society that didn't accept social outcasts with insane, druggy mothers and missing fathers._

_I went to bed that night and prayed, like always, for the mother that I remembered when I was younger; a woman whose smile could brighten anyone's day, and who cherished her life and her family._

_But Kami never paid any attention to little boys and their prayers. I know this better than anyone because that night I woke up to the screams of my mother as she was being murdered. I listened to her sobs as I jumped out of bed and ran to her aid. I yanked her bedroom door open to see my beloved mother, on her knees with a knife to her throat and her hair being yanked back harshly by a large man. Her face was littered with bruises and cuts from being beaten by another man kneeling in front of her. I couldn't see either of their faces since they were covered by masks._

"_Where's my money, ya good fer nothin' bitch?" the man growled out. I rushed in the room, seeing my mother in danger._

"_Mama!" the two men finally noticed me. "Let go of my mother!" I demanded, but the man in front of my mother stood up and backhanded me, hard, in the face. I flew back and landed on my ass, stunned._

"_No, please, leave him alone! Don't hurt my baby!" my mother begged. The evil man laughed and looked down at me. "Ya know what kid? Imma teach ya a lesson ya won't soon ferget! Imma show ya what happens ta whores who take drugs without payin' up. Pay attention now cause this part's import'nt!" he then abruptly turned to my mother and smacked her in the face. I whimpered and started crying. I got up again and tried to go to my mother's side, but the man threw me back again._

"_Don't innerfere boy, or imma cut ya!" I looked at my mom, and she looked back at me. Her eyes were a surprisingly clear, bright blue, though they were filled with pain and sadness. They were the clearest I had seen them in a long, long time. The last words my mother spoke to me were not spoken by the drugged up, lifeless shell that I was used to, but by the woman that I was waiting for since my dad left five years ago._

"_I'm so sorry baby! I love you so, so much, and I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for being such a terrible mother. I love you, sweetheart, I lov-," a long, steel blade slid across my mother's jugular, ending her life swiftly. I watched the eyes that I had been dreaming of dull and extinguish with a heavy finality._

_And then I screamed._

* * *

I was shaken from my reverie by a hand gripping my forearm weakly. I looked down into chocolate brown eyes that were filling with pain and terror. The kid's mouth opened and he tried to speak, but it seemed he had screamed himself hoarse because no sound escaped his perfect lips. When I thought about it, all my past bounties were high-risk convicts that were in and out of prison or Japan's most wanted. This kid was nobody. Still, I didn't want to feel empathy for the boy, so I did what I do best; act like an asshole.

"Don't be a bitch, that's not the worst of it." I looked down at his side as I said this. His eyes followed mine, and he whimpered at the embedded object. I looked back into his gaze where I was met with a fierce and determined look. He nodded at me, signaling for me to do it. The hand on my arm slid down to my hand and squeezed tightly. I threw away his hand even though I felt really bad about it (stupid feelings) as I removed the drenched rags. I took hold of the foreign object embedded into the boy's side and looked up into his eyes again. Ok, now I felt like a major ass because the confident look was gone and the bastard was looking at me with large, fearful, _pleading_ eyes that said he _needed _my hand. I glared at him, but let him take my hand again anyway.

"On a count of three," I looked into his eyes. "One..." his brows furrowed, "two..." I yanked at the piece of metal, feeling it give. The boy screamed again, his hand squeezed mine hard before going limp; he had fainted from the pain. Blood immediately welled up from the gaping hole in the boy's side, and I quickly put more of the make-shift bandages onto his side. I pressed down hard trying to stop the bleeding as much as possible. With one hand applying pressure to the wound I used the other to heat the knife up again. Once the knife was heated I removed the bandages and pinched the skin together, closing the wound. Then I put the knife on the ripped flesh and waited another ten seconds for it to fuse together. Kurosaki didn't wake up this time, much to my relief, so it made the process easier.

When I lifted the knife to inspect my work, I noticed that the gash wasn't completely cauterized. I had to repeat the process again because the knife didn't cover the whole wound. Once I was finished with my task I set the knife down and grabbed the mini-alcohol bottles and the shirt strips. I poured the vodka onto a piece of cloth and dabbed it over the burns, cleaning them as well as I could. Once the major wounds were clean, I moved to the cuts and scrapes. I had to remove the boy's shirt and pants for this, and I couldn't help but admire his body. Um, no! What the fuck did I just think?

I shook my head vigorously to get those thoughts out of my head. This kid was a killer and the only reason I saved him was because... Because why? I didn't want to be alone? Maybe. I looked down at the unconscious boy and scowled, knowing that he was most likely going to be more trouble than he was worth. I finished cleaning his wounds and sat back.

I was exhausted. My broken ribs were killing me, and my body was still incredibly sore. However, before I could rest, there were still a few things I needed to do. So, with reluctance, I stood up and walked back to the heap of metal that was once man's greatest invention. I walked through the plane, searching for anything that would be beneficial to my, or the kid's, survival. I retrieved the food cart from where I threw it and dragged it out of the plane. Then I loaded it with all the food and drinks I could find in the plane. I went back to the plane bathroom and salvaged for anything useful. I found a few rolls of toilet paper, soap, and a first-aid kit. Back in the cabin area I found a storage bin that contains a bunch of low-quality, black blankets and pillows. I grabbed them all and brought them out to set on the food cart. I felt like a homeless guy at that point, trying to find anything and everything that would make my shitty situation just a little better. I saw a bunch of Air magazines and safety Manuals scattered on the ground and scowled.

"Hey look a fuckin' Safety Manual! Real fuckin' helpful now assholes!" I was speaking to myself of course, since the only available recipient was currently unconscious. I grabbed a handful of the useless pamphlets to use for the fire and put them on the food cart with all the other stuff. With the cart overloaded with my findings, I pulled it over to where the strawberry was laying. I grabbed a water bottle and a bag of Cheetoh's and sat down next to the orange-head. I opened the food and ate about half the bag, before setting it aside. Then I opened the water and drank a few, glorious sips of nature's sweet nectar before I pulled it away from my still-parched mouth. As much as I wanted to drink more, I knew that I would have to ration the water, because the supplies wouldn't last forever. Once I was done, I capped the water and then rested my head on the tree I was leaning on. I passed out immediately.

* * *

There was something touching my face. It was soft and warm, and I leaned into it slightly. I nestled further into the cool sand under me, my body being heated by a bright warmth close by. I realized that it was the campfire I had built. I opened my blue eyes to realize three things. The first was that I had shifted down while I was asleep, so I was lying on the ground instead of against the tree. Secondly, it was now dark outside, meaning I had slept for a few hours. Lastly, there were chocolate brown eyes staring into my soul and the same person's hand was now placed soothingly on my face. Kurosaki Ichigo was touching my face…Remember what I said about the soothing hand? Yeah, I take that back; having Kurosaki's hand on my face was suddenly extremely annoying.

"…the fuck ya touchin' my face for, asshole?" I growled at him, and he yanked back his hand as though I had shocked him. I sat up, keeping my expression angry and threatening as I glared daggers down at him. Instead of shitting his pants in fear like I wanted him to, Kurosaki smiled warmly at me, making my traitorous heart skip a beat. Heart palpitations could suck my dick.

"Thank you, Grimmjow." He said simply. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have survived my injuries." I looked at the bandage on his head to see that it was a dark brown color, meaning it was time to re-dress the wound.

"'Tch, don't think I did it as a favor, strawberry. I don't revel in death like some people." The orange-head's smile was replaced by a scowl, and he tried to shift his body to face away from me. He cried out in pain and lay still, not daring to move.

"I need ta clean yer wounds again." He glared up at me, but said nothing. Without further ado, I grabbed another mini vodka bottle and shirt strip and set to work, cleaning the gash on his forehead again. I worked my way down his body, cleaning all the cuts along the way to his stomach. Kurosaki whimpered every now and then from the sting of the alcohol, but other than that he stayed quiet. I unwrapped the cloth from the wound on his well-defined abdomen and checked it for any signs of infection. It looked clean and well on its way to healing, so I cleaned it and rewrapped it. Once I was done I stowed away the alcohol bottles in the food cart.

"I'm thirsty." I looked down at the carrot-top who had spoken.

"Tough titties…"I grinned. He stared at me with his brows furrowed.

"Wow, aren't you mature?"

"I like ta think so." I grinned wider and threw the half empty water bottle at him. He drank it down greedily and then sighed when all the water was gone.

"How many bottles are left?" he asked

"Eight."

"And food?"

"'bout ten bags of chips, some protein bars, and some nuts." I sighed at this, knowing the food wouldn't last us long.

"Think we can find food in there?" Kurosaki nodded at the eerie jungle beside us. I looked into it and nodded.

"I hope so." I looked down at the only face I would be seeing for a while, and I decided it could be worse; I could be alone.

* * *

Nnoitra's POV

I'm so fuckin' bored! I looked over at the attractive blonde next to me and grinned, sticking a slim finger into his side. His face twitched in irritation as he tried to ignore me. I poked him again his lips, twitching as he tried to stifle his retarded seal giggles.

_'Heh. Heheheh. Heeheehee. HAHAHAHA! Ah. I love pissing off Shinji.'_

"Stop poking me you pain in the ass, or I'll break one of your fucking spoons!" I stopped laughing immediately. Shinji had taken it too far. I turned away from him to glare out of the window, feeling a tear well up in my good eye. I looked down at the case in my lap, fearful that he would try to take it. I opened it and pulled out a simple yet refined Antique English spoon with a floral swirl etched into the handle.

"Don't worry Marcus, I won't let him hurt you ever again!" I said soothingly to the poor victim of Shinji's grotesque mouth. I pulled out a piece of cloth from my jacket pocket and started polishing him, trying to make him feel somewhat less like a rape victim. Then, once he was clean, I put him to bed in the case, next to his brothers and sisters. I closed the lid quietly, so as not to disturb them, and looked over at Shinji. His face was extremely red, he had one of his hands over his mouth, and he was making a noise that was similar to that of a deranged donkey.

"Shinji? Ya Ok?" I looked at him seriously. Apparently, he couldn't hold it back anymore and he burst out laughing. What the fuck was so funny? I ignored him, deciding I needed to take a nice long nap, so I rested my head on the window and drifted off.

* * *

Shinji's POV

The airplane was falling. It had split in half and now the front half was falling rapidly down to earth. I held on tightly to my armrests and looked over at the man beside me. His eyes were closed and he was grinning creepily. How the fuck was he sleeping at a time like this? I looked over at the flight attendant in the front of the plane, to see that she was freaked out and extremely green. My grip tightened on the seat and I squeezed my eyes shut.

'I don't want to die! Please God, save me!'

* * *

I opened my eyes a few seconds after impact, only to wish I hadn't; the front half of the private jet was sinking rapidly into the ocean. I watched as the water level rose from my feet, to my ankles, then to my shins. The oxygen mask was still strapped firmly around my battered face, and I was still secured in my seat. I yanked the mask off, unbuckled my seatbelt, and looked over to see Nnoitra snoring in his seat.

"What the fuck you idiot! Wake up!" I shook him violently until a small beady eye opened to look at me.

"What?" He asked while yawning.

"The fuckin' plane's sinkin' ya dumb fuck! Now get yer ass up and let's get outta here!"

"Hey now, no need ta be so damn bossy!" Nnoitra snapped groggily. I seriously tried not to hit him, honestly, but I failed to prevent my angry fist from assaulting his face.

"Now!" I grabbed my carry-on bag and a floatation device and climbed my way towards the opening of the plane, where the back half used to be.

Nnoitra followed closely behind me after he grabbed his THREE fucking bags of luggage: one was a normal bag for clothes and toiletries, the second was for his weapons, and the third contained his spoon collection case and ziplock bags full of spaghetti-Os...I honestly think he should go see a shrink.

The water level was up to our chests when we reached the severed end of the plane.

"Uhh, Shinji?" Nnoitra sounded slightly nervous.

"What?" I asked while I blew up the AERO classic inner tube using the small, battery powered air pump that came with it. The tube was half full of air and I hoped it would fill before the plane sank below the water surface.

"Heh, uhh, I can't swim..." I looked over at him annoyed. "The fuck you want me ta do 'bout that? Grab a life jacket dumbass!"

He found one quickly, seeing as they were located under every seat in the plane, and put it on.

"Do I look fat in this?" He joked and I grinned despite my annoyance with him.

Once the inner tube was fully pumped I put in the plug and hoisted my stuff into it. The tube was large and had a flat bottom in the middle instead of a hole. Nnoitra put his shit in as well and we jumped into it just as the plane submerged into the sea completely.

"Pew tha' was a close one, ne? Hehe." Nnoitra said. I rolled my eyes and watched as our tube drifted aimlessly. I looked around and was relieved when I saw land not too far off in the distance.

"Nnoitra, we need ta get ta that land over there. Gimme some of yer spoons ta paddle with. I know ya got a few super big ones in there 'cause I saw 'em." Nnoitra looked like I slapped him in the face and he grabbed his luggage protectively.

"Fuck no! Those are collectors, ass wipe!" I growled, grabbed him by the arm, and flung him into the water.

"Sorry but getting to land is more important than your stupid spoons!" I dug around in his bag until I found two giant spoons. Nnoitra was screaming and trying desperately to get back on the life boat.

"Bitch! I can't swim, Shinji! Help me please! AHHHHH I'M DROWNING! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Dude, chill! You have a life jacket on." I said but pull him out of the water anyway.

"Now are ya gunna calm down an' let me use these spoons, or are ya gunna make me push ya back in the water?" He glared at me but didn't stop me from using his spoons as oars. I handed him one, "Row on that side while I get this side."

"I'm so sorry Philip, Hugo, please forgive me for abusin' ya" Nnoitra said, his voice cracking mid-sentence. I looked at him incredulously. Was he serious?

We rowed in silence slowly approaching the land mass ahead of us. It was taking forever, and I was growing tired of listening to Nnoitra curse me under his breath, so I decided to jump in the water and pull the tube that way. I stripped down to my boxers and jumped into the water.

"What tha' fuck are ya doing, Shinji!?"

"What... Does it... Look... Like...asshole?" I grunted as I pulled the tube along behind me. "If you weren't so fuckin' FAT...this...would be lighter!"

I looked up at Nnoitra and saw the horror in his eyes. I belted out laughing. "BWAHAHAH~Oghh~" I coughed and spluttered out the water that had invaded my mouth. Nnoitra started laughing at my predicament.

"Haha, Karma BITCH!" He screamed, and I splashed him with water.

We were close to the beach now, thanks to me, and I swam faster. Nnoitra also started paddling his spoons faster.

Once I was close enough to touch the ground, I told Nnoitra to get out and help.

"Nah, yer doin' a great job, I'm just-"

"Nnoitra, NOW!" He hastily jumped out of the inner tube and started pulling the tube with me to the shore.

We pulled the tube up the beach and then I fell in the sand, exhausted. I looked up at Nnoitra.

"We made it." I heaved out. He looked around and then back down at me.

"The only question is, where the fuck are we?"

* * *

**Katie: I feel like we're too mean to Ichi. ._.**


	4. Chapter 3: In Silvam

**Captian Morgan: My arm pits smell like vanilla cookies and I wanna eat them. Anyway, this chapter is cute! Way to go KK.**

**Kannibal Katie: Awww. I think it's too fluffy for so eraly in the story but oh wells. Grimm can't be heartless. There might be typos 'cause we sucked at editing this chapter. And its kinda late 'cause I'm lazy. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: In Silvam**

**I've got a secret.  
It's on the tip of my tongue.  
It's on the back of my lungs.  
And I'm gunna keep it.  
I know something you don't know.**

**It sits in silence.  
Eats away at me.  
It feeds like cancer.  
This guilt could fill a fucking sea.  
Pulling teeth, wolves at my door.  
Now falling and failing is all I know.**

**This disease is getting worse.  
I counted my blessings, now I'll count this curse  
The only thing I really know - I can't sleep at night.  
I'm buried and breathing in regret.**

**I've got a secret.  
It's on the tip of my tongue.  
It's on the back of my lungs.  
And I'm gunna keep it.  
I know something you don't know.**

**I may look happy, but honestly dear,  
The only way I'll really smile is if you cut me ear to ear.  
I see the vultures, they watch me bleed.  
They lick their lips, as all the shame spills out of me.**

**Repent, repent! The end is near!  
Repent, repent! We're all going to die!  
Repent, repent! These secrets will kill us!  
So get on your knees and pray for forgiveness!**

**We all carry these things,  
Inside that no one else can see.  
They hold us down like anchors.  
They drown us out at sea.  
I look up to the sky.  
There may be nothing there to see.  
But if I don't believe in him,  
Why would he believe in me?**

**I've got a secret.  
It's on the tip of my tongue.  
It's on the back of my lungs.  
And I'm gunna keep it.**

**I know something you don't know.**

**Bring Me the Horizon – Chelsea Smile**

**(I recommend Chelsea Smile - Cut up! version, it's so much better. I just used the original so I could get all the lyrics)**

* * *

My eyes snapped open and all I could make sense of was the swirling blue irises dancing in my vision. And the pain. There was lots of that. All throughout my body. I've never felt anything like it. The most prominent was the burning on my forehead. My nails dug into the arm holding me down as I wriggled underneath the blue eyed man's grasp. I think I was screaming because the owner of the blue eyes was trying to talk to me, and his deep voice was muffled.

"I know it's painful, but ya gotta' bear with it." I heard him say.

Warm liquid streaked down my face. I was crying. Despite the tears blurring my vision, I could make out the face above me.

His ethereal face was pinched with worry and confusion. I wanted to reach up and smooth his brow. Such an expression doesn't belong on a face as beautiful as his.

"Don't be a bitch, that's not the worst of it." Is what he said next. I had stopped screaming. And I know that voice. It's Grimmjow. My brow furrowed in confusion. Why is he helping me?

His ocean blues tracked down my torso and to my side. I followed his gaze and whimpered at the sight

A metal piece of the plane was lodged into my side.

His eyes were on me again. I returned a fierce gaze, determined to take it like a man. I didn't want to see that look on his face again. I gave him a curt nod and my hand slid down his forearm to grasp his, squeezing tightly. He scowled and tossed my hand away as he set to work on removing my makeshift bandages.

My heart pounded in my chest as all my new confidence slipped away with Grimmjow's hand.

He tossed the dirtied cloth to the side and met my gaze again. He glared at me for a few seconds before allowing me to take his hand once more, although grudgingly.

"On a count of three," he said. Our eyes met. "One..." My brows furrowed as I braced myself for the onslaught of pain. "Two..." He yanked at the metal, pulling it from its spot in my body. The sharp edges caught on muscle and skin as he pulled it free. I was screaming again, my hand tightened around his larger one. Blue was the last thing I saw before the black took over.

* * *

By the time I awoke the sun was close to setting behind the now dark water. The sky was painted in breathtaking orange, yellows, and pinks.

I shifted from my spot in the sand wincing as the movement disturbed my wounds and caused the sand to rub against my skin like sand paper.

I scrunched my nose at the ticklish feeling brushing against my neck. I looked down to find a very shirtless Grimmjow sleeping on my shoulder. A blush spread over my face like wildfire. His white button-up work shirt must have been used as bandages.

While trying to ignore his god-like physique I let my eyes travel downward to find that tufts of baby blue hair were the source of my irritation. Despite the annoyance I still found a smile tugging at my lips. This only served to pull open the cut on my lip. I licked the small amount of blood from lip before pulling myself out from underneath Grimmjow, careful not to hurt him or myself. The not hurting myself didn't work out too well for me, and I grunted trying to keep quiet. After sitting up I turned my body gingerly to face my savior, my hands resting on either side of his face.

By now the sun had fully set and the smoldering fire was the only source of light. The dim light highlighted his cheek bones and made his long eyelashes cast shadows across his face. I pushed the stray hair from his face, leaving my hand resting on his face.

This man saved my life. Why? I'm not sure. He could have left me to die and no one would have had a problem with it. I'm just a criminal in the eyes of the people after all. In the eyes of Grimmjow. Nothing more, nothing less. So why would he help me?

Some voice inside of me, not Shiro, but a voice of reason shouted that he was better than me. He would never kill or allow someone innocent to die. But, I'm not innocent so why...?

A groggy, rough voice broke me from my thoughts.

"…the fuck ya touchin' my face for, asshole?" A low growl escaped his lips and I pulled my hand back quickly. He continued to glare daggers into my body, but I ignored that and smiled at him. Not my half-assed smile, but something real and genuine.

"Thank you, Grimmjow." I said, smile still in place. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have survived my injuries."

He eyed my bandages, as if he were concerned with their state.

"'Tch, don't think I did it as a favor, strawberry. I don't revel in death like some people."

My smile instantly dropped and I plopped back down in the sand. That wasn't a smart move because the quick action pulled at my wounds eliciting a small yelp from my lips.

"I need ta clean yer wounds again." I glared at him but stayed quiet nonetheless, laying back on the cool sand. I watched as he went to work removing the dirtied bandages, cleaning them and replacing the old cloth with new, clean cloth. As he finished up I found myself getting thirsty. Having the man so close to my body was doing things to my heart and stomach. I felt queasy.

"I'm thirsty." He finished and looked up at me with a raised brow.

"Tough titties." I scowled, my brows furrowing. He just smiled his award winning smile.

"Wow, aren't you mature?"

"I like ta think so." His grin grew as he retrieved a half empty water bottle before tossing it to me. I caught it and disposed of the lid before emptying the contents into my mouth. I finished it off and threw the bottle with its lid and looked to Grimmjow who was watching me.

"How many bottles are left?" I asked.

"Eight."

"And food?"

"'bout ten bags of chips, some protein bars, and some nuts." He sighed. That wasn't a lot of food. We would have to find more on our own. I looked to the jungle behind us and frowned.

"Think we can find food in there?" I nodded at the eerie jungle. He turned, looking into it and nodded.

"I hope so." He looked down at me, a frown marring his features.

"What do we do now?"

"What the hell do you think this is Kurosaki? Twenty questions?"

"Fuck you, Grimmjow."

"Sorry, strawberry. I'm a little tired." I heard him chuckle quietly and lay back down, his back facing me. I frowned.

"Go back to sleep." he yawned. "We'll figure it out tomorrow,ne?"

I placed my hands on my bare stomach, my shirt being soaked through with blood and thrown elsewhere. I felt my stomach rumble beneath my hands but ignored it and my eyes slid shut.

Shiro had been awfully quiet since we got on the plane. I prodded my mind for him. Feeling a gentle nudge back from him, I smiled and slipped into sleep with Shiro's protective aura covering me.

* * *

I peeled my eyes open, seeing the early morning sun just beginning to peek over the water.

I yawned, the action pulling at the cut in my lip. I ignored it and relished in the feeling of my limbs and torso being stretched. Sleeping in the sand wasn't very comfortable. Especially with a blue haired prick lying on top of you. His leg was thrown over mine and an arm was sprawled across my waist. Oh, and his morning wood was poking me in the hip. Great.

I pulled myself from him and stood on my feet albeit very wobbly. With my eyes focused on the water lapping at the sand, I began slowly making me way towards it. My legs were shaky and I nearly fell to the sand several times but I made it to the water. I stood at the edge watching the water gently rolling back and forth, licking the tips of my toes. I stepped further into the water till it reached just above my ankles.

I gazed out across the ocean and felt a sense of dread weighing heavily in my gut. I looked to the skies and saw thick, dark thunder clouds rolling in. They were a good ways away, but it did nothing to help the increasing dread I was feeling.

A distant clap of thunder sounded, and I screamed falling into the water, soaking my pants in the process.

I stood, feeling dizzy and light headed. My breathing became ragged, and my heart rate was erratic. Black spots crept into my vision and then danced away, leaving me disoriented.

_"Ya alright, king?"_

"'M fine."

I took a step back, trying to leave the water but instead I swayed with the cool ocean breeze and fell face first into the water.

The black spots took this moment to swarm my sight and replace it with the nightmares of my past.

* * *

_The sun's rays beat down on my back and dried the sea salt drops falling from my sunset orange locks. The warm sand caressed my skin as I played in it. My mother's laughter tinkled in my ears like bells. I loved that sound._

_Thunder clapped and I yelped, looking to my mother with wide doe eyes. She smiled gently._

_"It's time to go, Ichigo."_

_I nodded and began to pick up my toys in hast. I then pulled my shirt over my head. When I was done I took hold of her hand and smiled, ready to go._

_"Did you have fun?"_

_My mom took me to the beach every year. No dad, no sisters. Just us._

_I smiled widely at her._

_"Yeah, I always do."_

_"I'm glad." She said. "I hope your dad didn't do something too silly. He's such a handful." She laughs again._

_We were on the sidewalk now, just a few meters away from the bus stop that would take us home._

_A call from a dark alleyway stopped her. I followed her line of vision as another call was heard._

_"Wait here, Ichigo."_

_I saw her body disappear behind the wall. I could faintly hear their conversation._

_It was a homeless man looking for money or food. She said she had no spare money but she did have left over's from our lunch. The man thanked her._

_A blood curdling scream echoed on the empty streets._

_I ran into the alley, skidding to a halt a few feet away from my mother._

_There was a man, no a boy. Just a teenager. He held a knife in his hand. There was blood dripping from its tip._

**_Her blood_**_._

_I looked down to my mother, watching as she desperately tried to keep the red, sticky liquid from seeping out of her stomach._

_I looked to the man again. An unhinged grin was spread across his handsome features._

_"W-what're you d-doin' ta my mom?!"_

_"Why don't ya watch, huh?"_

_"Baby, run, please-"_

_A vicious sneer was evident on his features, brown eyes glazed over and shone with anger._

_He kicked her._

_"Shut the hell up!"_

_He stabbed her. A delighted smile replacing the sneer._

_Fat rain drops began to fall._

_I watched. I need to protect her._

_She was screaming, begging for me to leave._

_How could I leave her?_

_The rain fell harder. My tears too._

_Soon she was silent and unmoving. I could still hear her screams in my ears._

_They bounced around in my skull, ringing in my head. I pulled at my hair._

_Why won't it stop?_

_Her blood was everywhere. The boy was drenched in it. I was splattered with it._

_Why couldn't I save her?_

_My name means the one protector. I should be able to help her._

_Move._

_Go to her._

_My legs won't work. I was shaking too much._

_I'm too weak._

_A coward._

_He moved towards me._

_Am I next?_

_I deserve it._

_I couldn't protect her._

_The boy was in front of me. I was pressed against the wall._

_I shook like a leaf._

_He wiped his knife on my shirt before pressing it to my cheek. He smiled. The sharp tip moved down my face leaving a thin trail of sticky red in its wake._

_"You're welcome." He said._

_You're welcome?_

_He left._

**_You're welcome?_**

_I ran to her, falling to my knees in front of her. I shook her shoulder._

_"Mama? I'm here. Get up. Mama! Please."_

_The shaking caused her to roll over. I fell back._

_I screamed._

_Her eyes were wide, glazed over and terrified._

_I stayed with her._

_I don't know how long we were there._

_Dad came. He was with the police._

_They didn't need an ambulance though._

_The police asked me questions. I couldn't hear them. The world was a blur. All I could see was her._

_Why couldn't I save her?_

_Why not me?_

_Dad talked to the police. He crushed me in a hug._

_He was crying. He's never cried before._

_It's all my fault._

_"It's gunna be okay, Ichigo. I'm here. Everything's fine. "_

_My lips trembled._

_"I couldn't protect her." I say._

_My voice was hoarse from screaming._

_We cried together._

_I watched them take her away._

* * *

"Kurosaki?!"

My eyes fluttered open.

Grimmjow was there. He seemed concerned. Probably doesn't want me dead before he can turn me in. I scoffed and pushed him away.

"Kurosaki! What the hell?!"

"Shut up. I have a head ache."

I rubbed my eyes, wiping away tears. I stood and walked shakily back to our little camp. Grimmjow was behind me the whole way, fuming because I was ignoring him.

_Attention whore._

I plopped down in my spot under the tree and looked to the sand, tying to avoid eye contact with Grimmjow.

The sand became unfocused as more tears collected in my eyes.

I could tell he was in front of me. His frame blocked the sun and cast a dark shadow over me. I could feel his eyes watching me. I refused to look up.

"Are you okay? I heard ya scream and then ya fell."

"Why do you care?"

"Kurosaki. I swear ta-"

"I was taking a nap."

"In the ocean? Face down."

"Yes."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Did ya hit yer head too hard during the crash?"

He crouched down in front of me before grasping my chin between his forefinger and thumb and jerking my face towards him. I wrenched myself free, tossing my gaze to the side.

"Look at me damnit."

He repeated his previous action and this time I didn't fight it.

His brows were pulled close together, his eyes calculating and studying my own.

The tears collecting in my eyes spilt over, and I scrunched my eyes shut willing them to go away. I felt the pad of his thumb wipe away the tear from my cheek.

My eyes snapped open at the action and I stared wide eyed at him. A warm smile was tugging at his lips and his eyes were calm like cerulean serenity pools.

"Don't worry. We'll get outta here."

His smile and words pulled at something in my heart and caused a heavy weight to settle on my chest. I slapped his hand away and stood, my back facing him.

"That's not what I'm upset about. Stop acting like you actually care, Grimmjow. I'm just another criminal to you. Another job. My family thinks I'm crazy and that I finally fucking snapped."

I turned to him. My fists balled and my brows furrowed. My customary scowl on my face. He just looked up at me, master of stoicism.

"It's not like I want to get off this island. Why would I want to go back to Las Noches?! Are you retarded?"

"Whatever Kurosaki. Sorry for trying to show a little compassion. Me 'n you are more alike than ya think."

Grimmjow stood and began ruffling through our food, looking for something to eat. I sat on the sand with my back against a tree.

Compassion? Grimmjow? _Me?_ Why?

I don't understand that man. One second he hates me, the next he's all _'Aw, Kurosaki. Let me help ya, ya poor damsel.'_ The fuck is up with that?

_"Hey, ya al'right, Ich?"_

_"I'm great Shiro."_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't wake ya up. I tried."_

_"Don't worry 'bout it. Doesn't matter."_

_"Damn it, Ichigo. It does matter. If it didn't, that man would be alive. You wouldn't be in this situation. And you wouldn't be sulking like a little bitch! You cut down everyone who tries to lend you a hand. I'm the only one ya can trust and I am you! Christ, king, get it 'tagether. Grimmjow's tryin' to help you, let him. And he's right, ya know. You are-"_

A pack of nuts thrown at the side of my head interrupted Shiro and I 's conversation. My eyes flashed a dangerous gold. Grimmjow just smirked and began picking at his own bag of nuts.*

"Tch. Ass hole."

"Damn straight. Now eat. We're going into the jungle soon."

I did as I was told, ripping the package open and chowing down.

Assorted nuts.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Prison food was better.

Grimmjow strode forward and sat down next to me. However, something very eye catching caught my attention.

"O-oi, Grimmjow!" I looked at him with wide eyes, my food forgotten in the sand.

"What now?"

"Did you hurt your chest? What the hell is up with that scar?"

He avoided eye contact and tossed the empty bag into the sand.

"Don't worry about. Do you want some water before we go?"

"Why are you avoiding the question? Just tell me." I stood and followed him to our cart of food. I watched as he dumped the contents of his duffel bag and stuffed the food, water and first aid kit into it. His muscles were tense as he continued working.

"Fine. Whatever."

Fucking ass. I have problems? What about him? He's so touchy. Tch.

He climbed to his feet and slung the duffel bag's strap over his chest so that the actual bag was behind him. The black strap contrasted nicely with his tanned skin. I also realized that he still wore his suspenders and damn did he look hot. There was a fine sheen of sweat covering his torso, making him glisten, while his muscles rippled with every move. You could grate _cheese_ on his fucking abs.

_Dear Kami._

"If yer done checkin' me out princess, then come here." I felt my skin heat up.

"I wasn't checking you out. Get over yourself. And why do I need to 'come here'?"

"'Cause yer too-"

"Oi! You called me princess, you bastard!"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, his blue eyes screwed shut. He mumbled something about a smoke and withdrawals before opening his eyes.

"You really are a slow one, aren't cha?" He raised his hand, silencing me before I could protest to his remark. "As I was sayin' before, yer too weak still. I'm gunna have 'ta carry you."

"The hell you are! Plus you can't carry me. You've got the supplies and I think you've broke a couple ribs. Look at that bruise!"

"I'm fine. I'm not a pussy. Now just come on."

"No way. I can walk fine on my own."

"You cannot!" He growled. "You fell face first into the damn ocean, like 10 minutes ago."

"I was sleeping!" Despite my protests I grudgingly walked forward until I stood before him. He rolled his eyes at me then scooped me up, carrying me bridal style.

"I hate you." I mumbled.

"Love ya too, princess." I flicked the side of his face, annoyed with him, the situation, and that his words made my heart flutter. He grinned.

There was another clap of thunder in the distance, hinting at an approaching storm.

* * *

(Shinji's POV)

"What the hell are we gunna do?" I whined. "We've been here for a damn day. Where's Grimm?"

"I dunno, but ya look damn fine in those skimpy little boxer shorts of 'yers."

I saw red. My fist connected with his good eye and I smiled widely as Nnoitra rolled on the ground like a retarded caterpillar. Honestly, that man needs help. I'm not sure even the greatest of shrinks could fix his problems. I ignored his groveling and reached into his bag, pulling out the spoon with a swirly design on it. I think he said his name was Marcus.

"Why do I even care? Yer crazy is rubbin' off on me, ya freak."

Suddenly Nnoitra was very still, staring me down as I pulled out a bag of Spaghetti-O's. I watched him as I dramatically opened the plastic bag and slowly lowered the spoon into the red sauce. I scooped up a giant portion, watching his face as I slid the spoon in my mouth. I removed it and licked the spoon up and down slowly, getting rid of any leftover sauce and making sure to keep direct eye contact.

His eye kept twitchin' and drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth. His bony ass hand reached up slowly, shaking, as he muttered Marcus' name.

I went to repeat the action, getting as far as putting the food in my mouth before he snatched 'Marcus' from my hands. His face was priceless. He looked like he was having explosive diarrhea. I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore and the food in my mouth flew out and splattered all over his face and on his spoon. This only fueled my laughter further. I fell to the ground, wriggling with mirth.

"Damn it, Shinji! I'm gunna kill you!" Nnoitra sprinted to the water, dancing nervously around its edge, debating whether he should go in or not. He seemed to give up and dived in, face first. When he came back there was a horrified look on his face, which still had noodles stuck to it. He held up his spoon for me to see and pointed at it, looking like someone just killed his puppy. The extreme salt content of the ocean seemed to have affected his spoon, and Marcus had bronze splotches from where the salt wore his silver exterior away.

I tried to stifle my laughter as I spoke. "I think whoever ya bought Marcus from lied to ya about his quality. That's a shit spoon man! It got all fucked up over some salt water."

He gaped at me like a fish and his eye rolled to the back of his head before he fell into the water.

"Fuckin' shit!"

I sprinted into the water and searched desperately for the tall, lanky man. I saw his damn spoon floating in the water and surged forward, grabbing the spoon and throwing it to the beach. I felt around with my feet till I felt a body, then reached down and grabbed a fist full of hair. I held his head above water so he could breathe and started lugging his heavy ass back onto shore.

"What in the fuck is wrong with this guy?! And why the hell am _I_ stuck with him?"

Once I got back on dry land I let his head fall into the sand. I let out a frustrated sigh. I was pissed off at the fact that him falling in the water and nearly drowning made my heart beat faster. I kicked him in the stomach before stomping back up the beach to finish my food in peace.

* * *

Ichigo POV

We had been moving through the thick foliage for some time now and Grimmjow had been going without a break. I feel so useless. His steady breath and heartbeat was lulling me to sleep in his arms. I huffed, blowing air out against his neck. I saw the muscle of his neck twitch and goose bumps rose. I grinned. I blew again, this time more lightly. This time he shivered and I snickered. I did it once more and I heard a low growl erupt from his chest.

"Stop it."

"I'm bored and sleepy. Plus you need a break. Let's stop for today."

"Can't stop yet. Gotta find a safe place for us to sleep. If you're tired then sleep. It's not like you're doin' anything anyways."

"It's 'cause you won't let me!"

"Just shut up and sleep. You need it."

I rolled my eyes before closing them. I snuggled up in the crook of his neck, trying to get comfortable. My nose brushed the sensitive skin at the hollow of his throat and I felt his chest rise and fall more rapidly.

"Grimm, you sure you're okay?"

"Grimm?" He chuckled causing me to shake in his arms. Using the arm I had around his board shoulders to my advantage, I grabbed a fistful of baby blue strands at the base of his neck and tugged.

"Shut up, your name's too long."

"Ya know, I like that shit. It turns me on."

My eyes flew open, and I lifted my head to meet his gaze.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked seriously.

"Well, for one thing I have to carry this fat ass woman around 'cause she's too much of a weakling to walk on her own. Plus I'm horny. I haven't gotten any in a couple days."

"I'm not a women! And a couple days? You're a man whore, aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, you bitch like one. I wouldn't say whore, but I get around. I have taste and standards, by the way. I don't let just anyone in these pants."

"Good to know."

I laid my head back down in its previous position and let my heavy lids shut. I fell asleep to the sounds of the jungle and Grimmjow's steady breathing.

* * *

(Nnoitra's pov)

Why the hell do I feel like I just took a hit of acid then got skull fucked by a polar bear?

Oh, yeah. Marcus got mouth raped by Shin-chan (AGAIN) then the ocean murdered him and I passed out.

I bolted upright, my eye flying open. "Marcus!"

Shinji was there, eatin' MY damn Spaghetti-O's in his boxers like he had no care in the world with-

"What about Marcus?"

I pointed to him accusingly; shocked that he would do such a thing after all Marcus had been through. He's just a baby!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Eating."

"With what?"

"A spoon. What else would I eat with, baka?"

That was it. Shinji keet pushing me and messing with my babies. I can't take anymore of this. It's time to take action. I stood and marched forward, snatching Marcus form Shinji's evil clutches and cradling him to my chest protectively.

"Listen here, ya spoon rapper. You're not gunna touch any more of my precious babies ever again!"

I pulled my fist back and sent it flying into his pretty little face. I gently laid Marcus in the sand as Shinji tried to recover. I didn't give him much time before I lunged, tackling him to the ground and pinning him in the sand. He wiggled around, spitting and fussing as he tried to break free.

A piano tooth grin nearly split my face in two.

"Stop wigglin'. Yer turnin' me on."

Shinji's face went red making me cackle like a hyena.

"Aw, come on, Shin-chan, don't tell me yer innocent."

His brown eyes narrowed and the promise of death shone brightly.

"I suggest you get the hell off me, Nnoitra."

I got up, my hands held out in a gesture of peace. "Calm down, man. I was jus' kiddin' around. No need ta get all defensive."

He stood up as well and slowly stalked forward, the deadly intent still gleaming in his eyes. I moved backwards, my hands still held up.

Shin-chan is really startin' ta scare me. I was jus' messin' around! What the hell is wrong with him? He must have a stick up his ass.

_Note ta self: check that theory out later._

All of a sudden he surged forward and leapt into the air. In seconds his foot connected with my nuts. _Hard._

I dropped to the sand, writhing in pain.

_I've already been here today, God damn it! How many times is this gunna happen?!_

It feels like my fucking nuts just shot up through my stomach and into my mouth. Ohmyfuckinggod.

I think I'm gunna barf.

"How the hell am I supposed to make babies now?!"

"Yer gay, ya fuckin' fairy!"

"So? Maybe I wanted the option!"

"I don't give a fuck. Now listen up. I gotta plan. I don't wanna be stuck on this damn island with you forever. We're gunna take some of those giant ass fern like leaves and make a giant 'Help!' sign. Got it?"

I struggled to sit up but nodded nonetheless.

"Yer so damn bossy, Shin-chan!" I whined. He raised his foot again and I immediately shut up.

"I'm gunna make a fire and see if it will attract anyone or maybe Grimmjow will see and find us. Now get to work!"

"Do you think they're okay?"

"Of course. They're both strong willed and stubborn. They wouldn't let this kill them."

* * *

Ichigo POV

I woke up groggy and sore. Why the hell am I sore? I opened my eyes and everything was dark. No light, nothing. I started to panic. I blinked hopping my vision would return. It didn't.

"G-Grimmjow?" No response. Okay, what the hell is going on? "Grimmjow! Answer me damnit!"

"Shut the hell up, Kurosaki, I'm right here."

"Where the hell are we? And why is it so dark?"

"Why do you always ask so many questions?"

"If I could see I would punch you."

"Women can punch?"

"Grimm-"

"We're in a cave by a fresh water stream, dumbass. The sun went down and I haven't been able to start a fire yet. I'm working on it so jus' stop bitchin' at me 'n let me do it. I feel like shit after havin' ta carry you around all day.

"Whatever."

I rolled onto my side and stared into the darkness where I heard his voice come from. I saw small sparks ignite every now and then, giving me glances of his large, calloused hands.

"Didn't you have a lighter?"

"Fuckin' A! Yeah, I do."

I heard him fumble with the lighter, struggling to actually get the fire going before he lit whatever he had gathered to burn. It finally caught and the cave was suddenly lit, although very dimly. The lighting caused eerie shadows to fall across Grimmjow's face and when he smiled his shit eating grin I almost screamed. I rolled my eyes at his smile and sat up.

"I'm hungry."

"Good. While you were doing absolutely nothing, I found some food. No meat sadly, but I did find some berries."

He tossed me a small bag full of these berries he found along with a water bottle. I opened up the bag and stared curiously at the bright-ass red berries.

"Hey, are you sure these are safe to eat?"

"Of course, fucktard. I fed some of 'em to some animal before I tried any. It didn't die or anything."

"What if it died you ass?"

He looked up from his own meal, like the answer was clear as day.

"I would've ate it. Duh."

I stuck my tongue out at him and picked at the food.

"Real mature." He said.

"I'd like ta think so." I repeated what he said the other day, trying to deepen my voice so I could mock him.

"Ha Ha, Kurosaki."

We ate in silence, the only noise the silent pitter patter of rain. The sound was beginning to make me feel antsy. Thunder boomed in the sky, followed by lightning. I screamed, quickly covering my mouth with my hand to stop the sound. Grimmjow looked at me like I just grew another head.

"Afraid of a thunder storm, Mr. Big Bad Murderer?'"

I scowled. "Not the storm, the memories and nightmares."

Grimmjow looked at me oddly, something akin to understanding shining in his blue eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep because unlike you, I actually worked today and I need my rest." Or maybe not.

"You made me!"

"Fuck off." he said, though there was no heat behind the words.

I laid down a few feet away from Grimmjow who had instantly fallen asleep and was now snoring very loudly. I stared at the top of the cave trying to keep my mind from going back to the very vivid memory I had this morning. It was no use and soon I was sweating bullets and shaking like a tree in the wind. Thunder kept going off, and it was like a trigger sound for an anxiety attack. My breathing was becoming labored, and I couldn't stay still. A fierce gust of wind blew out the fire Grimmjow had made sending the cave into complete darkness. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest.

_"King, calm down. Yer safe."_

I heard Grimmjow shift and suddenly he was next to me, holding my trembling hand.

"C'mere ya big baby." He pulled me to the ground and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I held onto him like his was my anchor, keeping me from drowning in my own guilt and regrets. My head was tucked under his chin and our legs were intertwined. Not long after that, I drifted off.

I could hear Shiro chuckling quietly in my mind.

* * *

I woke up next to Grimmjow who was stretching out his limbs.

"I miss my bed." He mumbled. I got up and wandered outside the cave, embarrassed about what had happened the night before.

The sun was now shining brightly and everything was still moist from the storm. The plants seemed greener, and the sky was cloudless and boasting a vivid blue that reminded me of Grimmjow's eyes.

I was looking around in the jungle, trying to memorize my surroundings in case we needed to get back to the stream, when a little lump caught my eye.

"Oi, Grimmjow! Check this out."

"Stop yelling it's too early." I felt him shuffle up behind me. His closeness sent shivers up my spine and made me nervous all at once.

He glared at my finding like it had personally tried to ruin his day.

"It looks like a ball of fur."

"What do you think it is?" I asked excitedly, turning my head slightly to catch his eye.

"I dunno," he grumbled. "poke it with a stick?"

* * *

(Shinji's pov)

I sent Nnoitra down the beach a little ways so we would have space to work. I could see his tall frame tracing out the letters in the sand, preparing it for the giant leaves.

I turned back to what I was doing and scavenged the edge of the forest for dry wood. I was having a hard time finding what I needed and was becoming frustrated. But I didn't want to go into the trees. They freaked me out. It felt like everything was watching my every step. The branches and the leaves seemed to be trying to touch me and pull me in. It gave me the fucking creeps.

I finally found what I was looking for. I grinned as I pulled apart a dead tree and made a rather large pile of it further away from the jungle's edge. Once I was satisfied with its size I pulled shit loads of the ferns from the trees. I built everything up till it was perfect. I then went through Nnoitra's shit 'ta see if I could find a lighter. We were in luck. He had one and I pulled it from his bag then ambled back over to my pile. I lit it and watched as the small flame slowly grew. It gradually grew in to a large flame. I watched as the thick smoke rose to the heavens. I grinned at my job well done and pocketed the lighter for further use.

I decided it was time to check up on Nnoitra and made my way down the beach. I saw that he had already finished the 'H', the 'L', and 'E'; they were made up of layered leaves allowing someone from the air to make it out clearly.

Wait. H,L,E...

"God damnit, Nnoitra! Yer spellin' it wrong."

I ran up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Did you even go to school?! Help is spelled H then fuckin' E, L, and P. now we have to start all over, ya fucktard!" I all but shrieked in his ear.

His face went blank then ghostly pale.

"Damn. Yer right Shin-chan."

"Of course I'm right! Now go make the E before I beat ya ta death with yer own damn spoons. I'll work on the L. Got it?"

He waved at me dismissively and walked off grumbling along the way. I huffed and stalked off to collect all the leaves before I re-started. I grumbled and fussed the whole time but finally finished. I went to check on Nnoitra and thank God he was actually doing something right. Once he finished I pulled him away to collect more leaves. We finished the P together.

We stood back and admired our work. Well, I did anyway. Nnoitra was picking his nose and inspecting his findings.

I grimaced at him. What the hell?

"Why do you and Grimm do that? It's fuckin' disgusting."

"Really, now?" He leered at me all creepily. I took a step back from him and eyed him wearily.

"Yep."

He nodded at my confirmation, looking thoughtful while he dug around in his nose again. He pulled his bony finger out and there, on the tip was a booger. He inspected it and grinned.

"This'll do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He brought his booger finger closer to my face and I flinched.

"Nnoitra, stop."

"I don't think so, Shin-chan."

His finger kept getting closer so I kicked him in the shin and bolted, running for my still burning fire. The blow only slowed him down for so long, and soon, he was on my heels. Damn his gazelle legs. I scowled and picked up the speed. I reached the fire but he was still coming after me so we ended up sprinting around our Bon fire like retards.

I don't think it's normal for people stranded on an island to be actin' like this.

I was beginning to get tired so I formulated a plan. I had a secret weapon. I grinned wickedly and pulled Marcus from my boxers.

"I CHOOSE YOU, MARCUS!"

I launched the spoon at him, hitting him between the eyes.

He fell to the ground, defeated.

"Cha! I win!"

"Shin-chan," he whined. "Why're you sooo mean ta me?!"

"'Cause yer a freak. Now it's time ta get some sleep. We got shit ta do. We need to find fresh water and a food source."

"Mphm. Fine. But ya gotta cuddle with me."

"No, dammit. Now you stay on yer side of the fire. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I lay down in the sand using one of Nnoitra's bags as a pillow. The other man was asleep in seconds, snoring like a Gorilla on laughing pills.

Sleep eluded me and I stared into the fire. My thoughts swirled around in my head like angry bee's refusing to calm down. But soon exhaustion weighed heavily on me and I drifted to sleep hoping that all four of us would make it back home.

* * *

(Nnoitra's pov)

Something wet kept falling on me and it was buggin' the shit outta me. I was having a very hard time sleeping, and I was about ready to punch whatever it was in the face. I peeled my eye open and saw that it was raining. The moon light also allowed me to see the dark thunder clouds looming over head.

"Fuckin' shit. Can't we catch a break?"

I got up and trudged over to Shinji who was snoring lightly and drooling. It was so damn cute; I hated having to wake him up. I poked his side, expecting it to wake him up and send him into fits of giggles. No such luck.

"Shin-chan. Wake up. It's raining."

No answer.

Suddenly a loud bang of thunder shook me to very core. Obviously Shinji too because he bolted upright. The rain took this chance to start pouring down and beating into our unsuspecting bodies. I pulled a sleepy and disoriented Shinji from the ground, grabbed the bags and headed for cover under the trees.

"Wha' the hell is goin' on?"

"It's stormin'."

There was more thunder and a blinding strike of lightning.

The blonde man jumped and edged closer to me. I could hear the angry waves crashing onto the shore. The fire had been long gone and there was no more light except for the occasional lightning bolt.

"Ya think our sign is okay?"

Another flash of lightning answered the question for us. In the second it lit up the beach, we could see the angry waves claim it for the ocean and destroy our last bit of hope.

* * *

*In Silivam: means "into the woods" in Latin.

*when I was writing this I forgot to add bag so it said 'Grimmjow just smirked and began picking at his own nuts.' o.o lol


	5. Chapter 4: Chiisana Yarou

**Kanniabl Katie: I'm first o.o lol**

**Captain Morgan: Sorry for the late update guys, my bad. Anyway, hope you enjoy. And PLEASE for the sake of Grimm and Ichi, REVIEW. We love reviews. To me its like alcohol and to Katie it's like…flesh! ANNDD they make us soooo much more motivated to write. c=3 (10 pts for whoever can figure out what that is…..)**

**Katie: …It's a penis.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Chiisana Yarou**

**Don't let it break**

**Don't let it start**

**Don't let 'em in**

**Don't go too far**

**And cover your tracks**

**Cover the path to your heart**

**Don't let those footholds start**

**And don't let no one in**

'**Cause they never got you and you never got them**

**They Never Got You-Spoons**

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

The sun beat down on me and I cursed it silently. My legs were screaming with exhaustion, and my broken ribs were crying under the extra 145 pounds of baggage that I was lugging around on my back. I felt like a mule. An incredibly badass, sexy, awesome mule.

It was late afternoon, the sun was descending from the sky, and the ominous storm clouds were approaching the island more quickly than I had initially anticipated. I'd been looking for a good place to set up camp for the night for hours, but I had yet to find a decent spot. I was almost ready to drop down and set up camp under a random tree when I noticed a large hole in the side of a hill. I approached it cautiously, waiting for some badger or wolverine to jump out and maul me. No such luck. The cave-like hole looked to be abandoned and old. I set Kurosaki on the ground just outside the cave and peered inside. Grabbing my gun that was in my waistband, I switched off the safety and lowered myself into the hole, which sloped down steeply into darkness. After sliding down the short hole, I reached a large cavern like space that I could stand up straight in. The cave, for the lack of a better term, was dark and humid, and it looked like it would just barely be able to house both the berry and myself. There were tree roots sticking out from the ceiling, which seemed to be keeping the soil from caving in. It would be cramped, but it was the best I could hope for.

After approving the cave, I climbed out and retrieved Kurosaki, laying him down on the soft soil that was the cave floor. I would transport all the stuff I collected from the plane here later, but with the storm approaching I wanted to stay close to the new found shelter. Leaving the cripple sleeping in the cave, I went to find food and hopefully water. Thankfully, there was a stream close by, and when I tasted the water, it was fresh and drinkable. Next on the endless things to do was finding food, preferably meat. I wandered around, looking for fruit bearing trees of any sort. I found a bush with large, red berries on it and picked a few. I had never seen anything like them and decided that they were too risky to try, unless… maybe I could get something to eat it.

'Hehe, I could try them on Kurosaki…nah, I kinda don't want to kill him.'

My thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the trees and I looked up only to be met by big, brown eyes. As I took in the animal that was staring into my soul, I realized something: It was the most adorable thing I have ever laid my eyes on, besides myself of course. It was a tiny creature; its pelt was almost all black except for a round patch on its stomach and face, where black fur met white in a devil's peak. The rodent was the size of my palm, its eyes where too large for its head, and its tail was longer than the rest of its body. The animal's face was round, with a pointy, pink nose and a wide mouth. The ball of fur opened its mouth and released a high-pitched howl that sounded almost like a whine. It was sitting on the lowest branch of a tree, just feet away from me, so I reached out slowly to try and grab it. As my fingers approached it, the thing hissed and scratched me. Then it jumped, flying over my head and landing on the ground where it scuttled away under some ferns.

"Argh! You Fucker!" I yelled and stuck my finger in my mouth, sucking at the small wound. I could see the stupid thing watching me from under the plant as I turned back to the berry bush. Wait a sec! I grabbed a few of the berries from the branches of the plant and carried them towards the hiding animal. I placed them on the ground and then sat still, watching the creature as it slowly made its way towards me and the berries. I started salivating at the thought of meat.

This is what ya get for fuckin' with me asshole. I glared daggers at the tiny ball of fur as it inched slowly closer. 'I'm gonna use yer ass as bait bitch!' Grinning evilly, I waited to see what would happen to the creature when it ate the berry. It looked like it was used to eating them, so I made a mental note to pick some later. Now it was time for some fun. Quick as lightning, I reached out and grabbed the animal before it could run anywhere. It squealed and cried pathetically, wiggling in my grasp. I looked at it in triumph only to feel a pang in my chest when I saw big, imploring eyes looking up at me, almost as if the little guy was saying 'please don't eat me'.

My eye twitched under the pressure of that stare.

"…FUCK! Don't look at me like that dickhead!..." no response. I sighed in defeat, knowing that I was weak to such cute eyes*. I patted the top of the animals head and let it go.

"Bastard." I muttered as I picked a shit load of berries before heading back to the cave.

It was late in the evening when the storm finally hit. The rain was inconsistent; heavy one moment and light the next. Lightning occasionally struck, followed by thunder. I was trying to light a fire using two rocks when I heard my companion stir.

"G-Grimmjow?" I didn't respond right away which earned me a "Grimmjow! Answer me damnit." What a woman, always demanding shit.

"Shut the hell up, Kurosaki, I'm right here." I snapped, getting frustrated with my lack of success at lighting a fire.

"Where the hell are we? And why is it so dark?" I silently mimicked him with my hand before answering.

"Why do you always ask so many questions?"

"If I could see, I would punch you." I snorted loudly. "Woman can punch?" That's news to me.

"Grimm-", I cut him off before he could keep whining and nagging me.

"We're in a cave by a fresh water stream, dumbass. The sun went down and I haven't been able to start a fire yet. I'm working on it so jus' stop bitchin' at me 'n let me do it. I feel like shit after havin' ta carry you around all day."

"Whatever."

I went back to sparking the stupid rocks. Kurosaki decided to open his mouth again, much to my disappointment.

"Didn't you have a lighter?" I froze.

"Fuckin A!" it physically pained me to admit that the berry was right. "I do." Ow, ow, owowowowow.

I reached into my back pocket and grabbed it. It took me awhile, but once I got a branch to catch, the fire spiked up and lit up the cave. I looked over at Kurosaki to see him sitting up.

"I'm hungry." You have got to be kidding me. What am I, his mother?

"Good. While you were doing absolutely nothing, I found some food. No meat sadly, but I did find some berries." I did technically find meat but the animal had been way too small for us to eat, and honestly, I didn't have the heart to hurt it.

I threw him the sack full of berries that I collected.

"Hey, are you sure these are safe to eat." Stay calm, Grimmjow. Chill. Don't punch the recovering boy.

"Of course, fucktard. I fed some of 'em to some animal before I tried any. It didn't die or anything." Okay, I realize that's not the best logic in the world, but fuck it.

"What if it did you ass." I paused. Hadn't really thought of that.

"I would've ate it. Duh." Not really, but Kurosaki didn't need to know that. Bastard stuck his tongue out at me. That's the thanks I get?

"Real mature." I said. Kurosaki looked up at me and grinned. He deepened his voice and said "I'd like ta think so."

"Ha ha, Kurosaki." My voice dripped with sarcasm at his incredibly poor imitation of me.

I ate a few berries and stewed in my irritation. A loud clap of thunder resonated through the cave, and the berry squealed. I snickered. Really?

"Afraid of a thunder storm, Mr. Big Bad Murderer?" Okay Grimmjow too far. I felt a tiny bit bad after that last comment.

Kurosaki flinched before scowling. "Not the storm, the memories and nightmares." And now I felt like a complete asshole. Storms huh? Wonder what happened. I know it probably had something to do with his mom. I wanted to know more about what happened, but decided it would be best not to broach that subject.

I knew what the file told me; that his mother was stabbed by a homeless guy. There was a suspect: Kensei Muguruma. I shuddered at the name and its significance from my past. He had been an old childhood… friend that hung out with Nnoi and me in the orphanage. I felt the memories beginning to surface and shook my head to get rid of them. Anyway, Kensei won, pleading not guilty, due to the fact that the only evidence was an eye-witness account from a "Distraught and unstable child, who didn't understand what he was seeing." I knew that that was bullshit. I know that Kurosaki had the right man, and I guess that's what pissed me off, because as much as I didn't want to, I understood the feeling of wanting to get revenge. Not to mention, I also understood the feelings of helplessness and anger when I watched someone close to me die. Yet I still couldn't bring myself to forgive him; what he did ruined my life. It took me years to piece myself back together. Knowing that, I decided I needed to distance myself, and if that meant being an asshole then so be it.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep because unlike you, I actually worked today and I need my rest." I didn't want to think anymore, so I lay down with my back to Kurosaki.

"You made me." He argued. I don't think he understood the true severity of his wounds.

"Fuck off." was all I said before shutting my eyes and going to sleep.

It didn't last long though because I woke up to the sound of a panicking Kurosaki. The fire had been extinguished, so I had to follow the sound of quiet sobs to find him. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"C'mere ya big baby" I quickly pulled him down into my arms, so that he was wrapped in my protective embrace. I held him close, waiting for him to drift off before I followed.

* * *

I woke up to find myself in pitch darkness. It took me a second to find my bearings and remember where I was. I sat up and stretched waking up Kurosaki in the process.

"I miss my bed." I grumbled, more to myself than Kurosaki. He stood up and crawled out of the cave. I followed closely behind.

"Oi, Grimmjow! Check this out."

"Stop yelling, it's too early." I complained. When I looked at what Kurosaki was looking at I cursed.

"It looks like a ball of fur." A small black and white, familiar ball of fur that was just laying there on the ground. Oh shit! What if it died because of the berries I fed it?

"What do you think it is?" Kurosaki looked curiously, looking down at the animal.

Fuck. "I dunno." Of course I did, but I let him think otherwise. "Poke it with a stick." I suggested in jest. He glared at me.

"That's mean." he crouched down in front of the animal and peered down. Meanwhile I actually picked up a stick and walked up behind him. When I was close enough, I reached over the berry's shoulder and poked the thing with said stick. The ball of fur shuddered and squealed, but didn't move. Kurosaki smacked my stick away and glared up at me.

"What the fuck asshole? Its injured from the storm you prick." From the storm? Of course! I sighed in relief knowing that the berries weren't the cause of injury to the animal.

"Heh, my bad." I watched as Kurosaki picked up the creature carefully and inspected it.

"Oh my gosh!" he suddenly yelled, and I flinched away from him and his obnoxiously high pitched voice. "It's a mouse lemur! They're incredibly rare." He said in awe.

"Awwww, she's a female." He cooed.

"Oh, so that's what it was." I mumbled to myself. Kurosaki's head snapped around and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked "You've seen her before?"

Fuck my life. "Well, uhh..."

Before I could think of a good lie, Kurosaki put two and two together.

"Wait! Is this the animal you fed the berries?" His voice suddenly became venomous with barely controlled anger.

"Looks like it." I said.

"What the fuck? What if she's poisoned?" He yelled.

"If that were the case, then she'd be dead by now! Use yer head dumb ass! It was the storm!" I was happy that my argument made sense for once. He looked at me skeptically before deciding I was right. Hey, I was surprised. I didn't know women agreed with anything.

"We have to help her." Damn.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" I asked. Kurosaki looked at me and grinned.

"I'm not doing shit. You, however, are gunna dry her and warm her up."

"Okay... Wait, what the fuck? No! I'm not taking care of her, she scratched me."

"Good for her." And with that Kurosaki placed the black ball of fur in my hands. Then he started walking away.

"Where the fuck are you going?" I growled.

"I'm washing up in the stream! Now go do as you're told"

"I'm naming her, asshole!" I yelled at him, but he had already disappeared in the dense underbrush of the jungle. Which left me alone with a sleeping ball of fur.

"Imma call ya Yarou**" I said to the unresponsive animal. That would piss off the berry. Anyway, I needed to dry her off, so I went into the cave and grabbed my back pack which had a shirt in it. I pulled it out and started drying off the animal. Once I was done, I wrapped the shirt around Yarou, hehe, and put her inside the side pocket of my bag, where water bottles are usually stored. I put the bag over my shoulder and headed towards the beach to gather all of the stuff from the plane. The walk was around 30 minutes now that I knew where I was going. When I reached the beach I saw that all the shit that was on the cart had fallen off and was strewn about the beach.

Fuck.

Cleaning up all the stuff took about an hour. I got everything I needed balanced atop the food cart, and then headed back to the cave. Progress was slow, since the wheels of the cart were made for airplane flooring and stuff would fall off the cart almost every other minute. Finally, after an abundance of cursing and two mental breakdowns where I started punching trees, I finally made it to our new camp.

Kurosaki was pacing when I arrived. When he saw me and my load he didn't offer to help or thank me for my efforts. Nooooo, he just had to start bitching.

"Where the hell...? Wait did you go back to the beach?" Duh.

"No I found this shit at the end of a freakin' rainbow." I grabbed Yarou from my bag and sat down placing her sleeping form in my lap.

"Why'd ya bring it here? Don't you want to get off this island? What happens when a rescue party comes lookin' and they don't see you near the plane?"

I looked at him warily. "Look, kid th-"

"I'm not a kid dickhead." Oh he was so lucky that I was too tired to get up.

"Okay, berry. Chances are the rescue party yer talkin' about won't come."

"Why?"

"Because the front half of the plane, which had the transmission box, isn't here. We don't even know if it landed near the island, let alone on land. Most likely, that half of the plane is deep under the ocean." It pained me to say that since Nnoi and Shinji were on that half of the aircraft, but I knew the reality of our situation. "If by some miracle they do search the island and find the plane ruins, then I'm sure they'll send a search party on foot to scour the island."

"Oh." Kurosaki looked thoughtful.

"Hey, why do you care anyway? I thought ya didn't want ta be saved."

"I don't. Just curious." It was silent for awhile before the berry spoke up again. "So when you say they search the island...how hard do they search?"

I chuckled. "Thinkin' of hiding, eh? If they found me I'd just tell 'em yer alive and they'd search til they found ya."

"I could hit you over the head with something and make you forget everything." He suggested.

"The day you get the slip on me is the day Yarou here gets laid, which will be never."

Kurosaki's jaw dropped. "You are NOT naming her that!"

"Uhhh... Yeah, actually, I am." Kurosaki stomped over to me and stuck his finger in my face.

"Rename her now or I will."

"Hey! Get your finger out of my face before I bite it off!" I yelled ferociously. He ignored me.

"Grimmjow."

"If you don't like it then you name 'er."

"Fine." With that Kurosaki scooped her out of my lap and almost ran to the cave, disappearing inside. I smiled, finally rid of both the spawns of satan. I relaxed against a tree and drifted off for a few hours.

When I woke up, it was quiet and the sun was beginning to descend from its peak in the sky. I stood up, walked over to the cave, and climbed down into the cavernous room. It was too dark to see anything, so I reached towards the fire pit and picked up a stick. I lit it on fire to create a torch and looked around. Kurosaki was asleep on the cave floor with Yarou tucked safely beside him. I crouched down and lifted his shirt, inspecting the wound there. Though Kurosaki washed in the stream, it looked like he left the bandage on, since it was dirty.

I went outside and grabbed some of the remaining shirt strips, the vodka, and some anti-bacterial cream from the medical kit. Inside the cave, I lit the fire and went back to Kurosaki's side. I rolled him on his back, careful to move Yarou out of the way, and pushed his shirt up passed his chest. I was surprised that he didn't wake up, but also glad to have the peaceful silence for a little longer.

In order to unwrap the old bandage, I had to slide my had under Kurosaki's back and lift it up into an arch. He moaned unconsciously in his sleep and arched his back even more, exposing his upper chest. I stared down at him and felt a tightening in my stomach and heat traveling south. Fuck that was hot, and my starved sex drive wasn't doing anything to help my situation.

Taking a deep breath, I held him up, making quick work of the bandage before letting his back rest once more on the ground. I cleaned his wound and rewrapped it (this sadly involved lifting him up again) before going back outside to get fresh air and calm myself down. Think about Nnoi and Shinji getting it on...yup, that did it.

It wouldn't be ideal for me to get too attached to the berry and I knew that was probably going to be a challenge: hey Kurosaki was hot as hell, and it's not like me to pass up a hot piece of ass. The best thing to do would be to remain detached and, if need be, disparaging.

I decided it was time to freshen up in the stream, since I smelled like ass, so with that said I walked towards said body of water. After stripping, I jumped in the stream and sighed in contentment as the cool water washed away all the grime from my body. I relaxed in the water, sitting in the soft sand and pebbles that covered the shallow water bed. After awhile, I heard footsteps and looked back to see Kurosaki approaching through the foliage.

"Hey Grimmj-, HOLY FUCK! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" Kurosaki screamed a few octaves above his normal voice tone.

"Chill." I said, flashing him a lazy grin. "It's just my penis. No big deal… wait that's not true, it's pretty damned big." the berry flushed, and turned so red I thought his head would explode. I busted out laughing at his reaction.

"Fuck you Grimmjow! Cover yourself for Kami's sake."

"Stop pretending ya don't like it." I was joking of course, until I saw Kurosaki gulp and look away. If possible, his face got even redder and he started shifting nervously. All too quickly, I remembered his moan from earlier and groaned in frustration. I shifted to the deeper part of the stream, so Kurosaki couldn't see my growing erection, and turned to face him once more.

"What d'ya want anyway?" I changed the subject before I attacked and ravaged the poor guy. He seemed to regain some of his former feistiness and turned to look at me.

"I took the liberty to rename our dear friend here." he pointed at the tiny lemur sitting on his shoulder, staring at me.

"Holy shit! She woke up! So what are ya naming her then? Some gay, fruity name?" he glared at me, but ignored my comments.

"Her name is Mo!" He patted Mo's head affectionately.

"Wow. Creative." I said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me before turning around and leaving.

"Hurry the fuck up so we can go explore before it gets dark." I rolled my eyes and got out of the water. I dried myself with my shirt and then put on my boxers and my jeans, forgoing the shirt entirely. Then I headed back to the cave to retrieve the red head.

'Mo hmm?' I thought 'I guess that's a fitting name' I smiled to myself.

* * *

Nnoitra's POV- Day 3

I breathed in slowly, then exhaled. I cleared my head of all thoughts in order to accomplish my task. I was currently flush against a tree trunk with my arms bent at awkward angles in order to imitate the gnarled branches. Be the tree. I kept reciting that mantra as I hid. Never would I have thought I would need to hide from anything. Alas, I was proven mistaken; there was one demon upon the earth that I could neither stand nor defeat. Shinji moved around in the jungle, calling for me and apologizing for his mistakes. There was no forgiveness this time. What did he do you ask? It was a crime so terrible, so inhumane, that I can't even look at him without breaking down into horrified tears. It started the day before. Shinji dropped Marcus in the salt water. I thought it was okay, Marcus seemed okay, but when I awoke this morning, I found him… discolored and spotted… It was the Bubonic plague! There was nothing I could do for him except watch him suffer. I didn't even know he could contract the plague from salt water. Why, oh why didn't I do my research? If only I had known, I wouldn't have let it happen. I had to keep him away from the others; I couldn't risk their safety. What would I do if they all got the plague? It was hard for me to see Marcus so sickly though, since he was my first.

* * *

_I was curled up in the alley, by some old thrown-out clothes for warmth. It was cold, the beginning of winter was fast approaching. I shivered and curled up tighter. The only possessions I had were the clothes on my back. I was only ten years old, my mom had finally gone bat-shit insane and stuck a knife in my pop's back. He didn't die, but shit got crazy and i couldn't stay there anymore. Not with parents hell bent on murdering each other. I don't even think they know I'm gone yet. _

_A cool breeze chilled me to the bone and I shivered. My teeth started chattering uncontrollably, and I tucked my head into my arms, crying silently. I stayed there, quietly mourning the loss of my life, when I heard soft footsteps approaching fast. A kid ran into the alley and came straight up to me from my spot behind the trashcan. _

_"Move it, I need ta hide!" the boy declared with a glare and a flash of white pointy teeth. He was a weird one alright, with bright-ass blue hair and matching eyes. Lucky shit had two; My beloved mother managed to stab me in the eye with a knife during one of her many brawls with my dad. Fucking bitch wouldn't even take me to the hospital, I had to walk. Then afterwards, they declared it an 'accident' and everyone moved on with their lives, except me who was stuck with an aching eye-socket and an eye patch. No fake eye for this poor kid. _

_"Fuck off." He responded after my little bought of nostalgia, if it can even be called that._

_Blue brows furrowed before the kid came and squeezed himself in between me and the dumpster, the fucker. _

_"Hey! What the hell ass-" I was cut off when the kid covered my mouth with his hand. _

_"Shhh." nope. I bit into his hand and he howled in pain before socking me in the face. After that, everything was a blur of fists and feet and teeth. We wrestled in the alley until the bluenet landed a blow on my jaw and effectively knocked me out. _

_When I came to, he was still there, looking down at me in poorly hidden concern. _

_"Ya okay?" he asked. I just looked at him before sitting up and curling into a tight ball again, ignoring the obtrusive bastard next to me. There was an awkward silence for a moment before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and there was a metal spoon in my face. _

_"What?" I asked, confused. _

_"Do ya like it? I found it. How 'bout I give it to ya and then we can be friends? I'm Grimmjow by the way." I stared at the spoon for a few seconds, taking every intricate detail into account. The carved swirls in the handle and the sleek roundness of it. It reflected the moonlight beautifully and suddenly I really wanted the spoon. I took it from Grimmjow tentatively, and looked up at him._

_"Thank you. I'm Nnoitra." we stayed in that ally that night, getting to know one another, and suddenly I didn't feel hopeless anymore. I finally had someone with me who understood me and would stick with me. Someone who was selfless and caring and altogether beautiful inside and out. I couldn't believe that I was blessed with such a good friend as Marcus.*** Grimmjow and I stuck together after that, almost as inseparable as Marcus and I. _

Anyway, I was hiding from Shinji, cause he was a no-good, selfish bastard who didn't respect other people.

"Nnoitra! Nnoirta!" I heard him calling me but stuck to my decision. I couldn't go on living with him, it was too painful. So I pretended to be a tree. I closed my eyes.

* * *

Shinji POV

I was looking for Nnoitra when I heard a loud thump. I walked over to where I heard it and stopped short. Nnoitra was lying on the ground, asleep. Seems that he fell asleep while avoiding me. Dumb ass. I looked down at his prone form and sighed. I felt bad for tormenting him so much, especially with his spoons. I made a silent vow right then to cut back a little on the teasing. Anyway, I stepped over to the sleeping giant and knelt beside him.

"Nnoi?" I shook him lightly, but didn't get a response. I shook him again, harder and he jerked awake.

"Wha..?" He blinked up at me then grimaced when he realized it was me. "Shinji. What do you want?" he asked vexed.

"I just wanna apologize, 'kay?"

"Go on then." Nnoitra looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I was confused.

"Apologize."

"I did."

"No ya didn't, ya just said ya wanna, but that's not the same as actually saying sorry." His grey eyes bore into me.

"What the heck, it's practically the same fuckin' thing." I really just didn't want to have to straight out apologize to him.

"Well you aren't forgiven until I hear a proper apology." Nnoitra stood up and started walking away from me. Bastard.

"Fine I'm sorry! Happy now?" My slight sarcasm didn't seem to work since he turned and looked at me, tutting disapprovingly.

"tsp, tsk. Ya don't seem like ya mean it Shin-chan, so I can't forgive ya."

"You are such an asshole! Why the FUCK do I have to be stuck out here with some mental case who doesn't know how to take shit seriously? Why don't you try to act fucking mature for once in your damned life? Do you even care if I'm with you or not? I doubt you'd even notice if I dropped dead! I seriously can't take it anymore, I'm DONE Nnoitra!" I was suddenly seriously angry at the lanky man. We were stuck on an island, had only what we could scavenge up to eat and drink, and that fucker was worried about his fucking spoons. He was childish and self-centered, and I didn't understand the uncomfortable stab in my chest every time I realized that he couldn't give two shits about me. I was done. I turned swiftly and walked away from him, towards the beach.

I got about fifty feet when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back into surprisingly strong arms. I felt his warm breath against the back of my neck and shivered.

"I need you Shinji." I have never heard Nnoitra be this serious before. I kinda liked it.

* * *

**Las Noches Penetentiary, Japan: 1 hour after The Crash**

Ulquiorra was hovering over Baraggan's shoulder. They were both staring at the beeping computer screen in disdainful horror. They had just been notified that both thier comrades' plane had malfunctioned while on the return journey home. To make matters worse, the transmitter signal was located by an island: a top secret, isolated, and protected island that was named Kyrochitten by its natives. Both Ulquiorra and Baraggan shuddered at the mere thought of being on that island.

"Let's hope for Grimm and Nnoi's sake they didn't survive that crash." Baraggan mumbled. Ulquiorra said nothing and continued to stare at the screen with his normal stoicism. Of course under the cold exterior, was a deeply troubled friend.

"We must tell Aizen at once." He stood up straight and smoothed out the wrinkles in his jacket before turning swiftly and walking out of the room. Once he reached Aizen's office he knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came the cool, calculating voice of Aizen Sousuke. Ulquiorra entered and closed the door behind him.

"What is it my dear Espada?" Ulquiorra forced back a gag.

"Sir, The plane that Grimmjow and Nnoitra were on just crashed."

"What's the problem? Go to the crash site and retrieve them." Aizen narrowed his eyes ever so slightly; he disliked being bothered with such trivial matters.

"We cannot. The plane crashed right off the coast of Kyrochitten. Without the consent of the world government we cannot form a rescue party."

"Well then, I'm afraid Gin will be using the next few days to look for replacements." Aizen picked up the phone on his desk and dialed Gin's line.

"Come to my office. We have things to discuss." He hung up and looked up at Ulquiorra who was both astonished and slightly appalled at Aizen's indifference.

"Anything else Mr. Cifer? If not you are dismissed." Aizen said in a tone that was all too polite. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, his lips tightened just a fraction, and his fists clenched and unclenched gently. For anyone else this wouldn't be worth noting, but for Ulquiorra it was equivalent to one of Grimmjow's wild rages. He was angry, no furious, at Aizen's behavior.

"Sir" it took everything in him to not drip loathing into his voice, "With all due respect, we cannot just leave them there with those... people, no, those things. We have a moral obligation to help our comrades." One of Aizen's well-trimmed brows arched in surprise.

"Oh? Do we? Well, I don't ever remember saying that." Aizen said coolly.

The door opened behind Ulquiorra, and Gin entered the office.

"What can I do for you Aizen-sama?" Gin asked cautiously.

"Ulquiorra has just informed me that we have lost two of our very dear comrades. It just wouldn't do for us to have openings in the Espada. I would like for you to find me a few good replacements." Gins eyes opened in shock. He turned and looked at Ulquiorra who was now shaking with anger.

"What happened to them?"

"Plane crash. They may yet be alive, but they crashed on Kyrochitten, the forbidden island." He turned back to Aizen. "Sir, cannot we at least try to seek aid from the world government? I'm sure they would make an exception!" Aizen stared at Ulquiorra. His hands were firmly clasped atop his desk, with his chin resting on them gently. After a few moments he spoke.

"Fine, if this matters to you so much, it will be your responsibility to orchestrate things with the world government. I do warn you that they don't take kindly to those who make requests without anything to offer in return. Also, do not come to me with matters concerning this again. I will give you two months and then I will have Gin fill the two empty spots in our force. Now, as I said before you are dismissed, both of you." With that Gin and Ulquiorra cleared Aizen's office.

"Don't worry, Ulquiorra, I'll help ya, and I'm sure the others will too, ne?" Ulquiorra nodded with his normal professional demeanor back in place. He then headed to his apartment; he had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Chiisana Yarou means 'Tiny Fucker' in Japanese.

*Grimm has a serious weakness to big, adorable eyes, though he'd never admit that to anyone.

**Yarou means Fucker

*** I thought Nnoi was talkin' bout Grimm then he said Marcus and I'm like o.o …. xD then he's like Me and Grimm became pretty close too. I Died. - katie

**Captain Morgan: Sorry nothin really happened :/ Except Mo of course lol. Please review and tell us what you think. Also if you know any good songs that may fit the story tell us and maybe we'll use them. :) Thanks for reading.**

**Katie: Sorry about all the lower case I's ;P Morgan had a billion of 'em 'cause her computer is dumb and I was tired of fixing them soooo… yeah. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Oh and guys, in the words of Nnoitra, Be The Tree.**


	6. Chapter 5: Unraveling the Truth

**Katie: Long lyrics again .-. sorry. Lots of shit goes down in this chapter. So ****review review review**** and ****favorite****.**

**Speaking of reviews, Morgan and I wanna give one huge, fucking THANKS to GrimmKitty1325. She understood every flippin' element and idea in our story. I don't think some of you understand how much we plan this out. We sat down and came up with full blown back stories for almost all of our main characters. We drew a MAP of our island so we could plan out where they were going. We've named new characters (going through the trouble to look up meaningful Aztec/Egyptian names that actually fit) and designed outfits. I literally have drawn out and colored some of our characters. She just picked up on everything and it made us so happy. Those are the kind of reviews that put the icing on the fucking cake. You made us so happy. So thank you. I wanna say thanks to all our regular reviewers too. You guys give us the inspiration to keep going. C: we love you all. We're gunna meet some new characters. ;P By the way – Shinji and Nnoi are first this time. Enjoy :D**

**Captian Morgan:…chill bra'h! BTW the walking dead finale was AWESOME! AND Katie went overboard with Nnoi and Shinji, but it's funny!**

**Katie: S'not that bad… -.-' I'm almost done with season 3 of Supernatural. CASTIEL.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unraveling the Truth**

**No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said**

**If you want to get out alive**  
**Hold on for your life**

**This is my last time he said**  
**As he faded away**  
**It's hard to imagine**  
**But one day you'll end up like me**  
**Then he said**

**If you want to get out alive**  
**Hold on for your life**

**If I stay it won't be long**  
**Till I'm burning on the inside**  
**If I go I can only hope**  
**That I make it to the other side**  
**If you want to get out alive**  
**Hold on for your life**

**Three Days Grace : Get Out Alive**

* * *

Shinji POV

A large, bony hand snaked around my wrist, yanking me back into a firm torso. I gasped, my anger dissipating as he whispered into my ear, his warm breath fanning across my neck.

"_I need you, Shinji."_

Long arms circled around my waist and pressed me against Nnoitra's body. His words were deadly serious. It scared me and thrilled me all at once.

"Now why is that?" I asked hesitantly. He spun me around to face him, and gripped my chin between his thumb and forefinger, keeping my eyes on him.

"Shinji, I don't care about many people. Grimm, Nel and a few others from back home. Hell, even the strawberry has grown on me. But you, yer special ta me. I don' know what it is about ya that draws me in but I can't get enough of ya. I _need _you, Shinji."

Before I could formulate a response, his lips were on mine, pressing firmly and demanding a response. All sense of control flew out the window, and I responded with vigor. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, silently asking for permission. I granted it, and his insanely long tongue snaked its way in, wasting no time in mapping the inside of my mouth. I groaned and rubbed my pierced tongue against his in a sensual dance. Nnoitra responded with a groan of his own before pulling back for air. He gave me a piano tooth grin before leaning in for another go. I flushed, realizing what I just let happen, and shoved him away.

"Don't ever run off and freak me out like that again! I thought you were gone." I stomped off, this time Nnoitra following me.

"But Shin-chan, I was bein' the tree!" I rolled my eyes. Why the hell do I lov – excuse me - _like_ this freak?

* * *

Ichigo POV

After seeing Grimmjow, _like all of him_, I became a little hot under the collar to say the least. That man was well hung. And there was a growing problem between my legs. I sat down in the cave like cavern, trying to hide my growing arousal as best as possible.

_I can't let him see me like this. I gotta get rid of it. Alright. Think _gross. _Dad in a bikini. Okay. I'm good. _

I shuttered, trying to blink away the image. I heard footsteps approaching, so I turned to see Grimmjow bending over to peer in to the cavern with no shirt; his defined torso glistened with water droplets. His sky blue hair was darkened and hung limply from the weight of the water. Bright sunlight framed his God-like body. When he called out my name, I damn near died.

"Ichigo, ya alright? You were pretty red back there. I was jus' jokin'." All my blood just rushed south. His voice is sin. And I really need to get rid of my problem. I pulled my best puppy dog eyes on and gave him a heart breaking frown.

"Grimm, I can't find Mo."

"Shit, Kurosaki. Ya just had her, didn't cha?"

"I was looking for something to eat and when I turned around she was gone. We have to find her; she's still hurt." I tilted my head up slightly; knowing the light from the fire would catch my eyes just right and take my puppy dog eyes to maximum. Grimmjow was about to cave to their powers. He shifted on his feet, trying not to look at me.

"Grimm, please?"

"Ah, hell. You wait here in case she comes back. I'll go look around." He turned, mumbling something about women always getting their way before he was gone. I smirked.

'_I win.' _After saving the knowledge of the power that the puppy dog eyes had on Grimmjow and making sure Mo was still curled up in the duffel bag, I turned my attention to my growing problem.

"_You sure are desperate there Ichi." _Shiro cackled. I quickly shoved him to the back of my mind, ignoring his comment.

I pulled my length from my pants, hissing as the cool air touched the heated skin. I gripped the base, moving my hand up and groaning at the friction. I rubbed the pad of my thumb across the tip, spreading pre-cum down the rest of my length. I let images of Grimmjow's naked form dance in my mind. I imagined his hand moving swiftly up and down my cock. My breathing became more erratic as I picked up speed; feeling the heat coil tightly in my belly. I moaned, recalling how his voice wrapped around my name.

'_Ichigo.' _One pump, two, three, and I was gone. I lay on the cavern floor feeling sticky from my release and disgusting for jacking off to the man who was trying to put my ass back in jail. I groaned. He probably hates my guts anyway. I need to squash these immature hormones. He's a narcissistic jack ass that takes any chance he can get his damned hands on to ridicule me. I shouldn't like him. It's not like it would ever work out. An escaped convict and a cop. That's gonna go down well.

_Gotta clean up before he gets back. _I returned my now limp length to my pants before standing and gingerly walking to the stream. I stepped in, clothes and all, relishing in the sensation of the cool water enveloping my heated skin.

"_Didn't know you were so dirty, Ichi."_ Shiro all but purred.

"Shut. Up." I said between gritted teeth. I felt my face flush and lowered myself into the water.

"_Ah, c'mon now. I was only teasin'. Ya know I love ya."_

"Whatever."

I heard the crack of twigs and the swoosh of large leaves being shoved aside as the retarded elephant himself came stomping back to camp. I quickly pulled myself from the water and tripped over a gnarled tree root as I stepped up the bank. I fell to the ground, scraping my hands on rocks. Pain laced through my body and I grit my teeth to keep a groan back.

"Kurosaki?!"

"_Shit_ – Yeah, over here!" I sat back, shaking my stinging hands as Grimmjow came into view.

"Why are you wet?"

"I was playing in a fucking sprinkler. These little fairies brought it, you shoulda been here." I replied sarcastically. He quirked a blue brow at me, eyeing me like I was the most retarded creature on the planet. He's not too smart is he?

"I fell in, dumbass!" I felt the need to clarify for him.

"No shit Sherlock. How?" He grabbed my upper arm and yanked me to my feet. He pulled a bit too hard, causing me to stumble and fall right back into the stream. I could feel the heat instantly return to my face, and I looked away from his piercing gaze. I tousled my damp locks sheepishly, struggling to get my voice to cooperate. He let loose a bark of laughter that had my spine tingling, and scooped me up in his arms. I squirmed attempting to escape his iron embrace.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm carryin' the princess back ta her castle." He looked down at me with a heart breaking smile, his ocean blue eyes shining with mirth and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I didn't have time to ponder it as he abruptly dropped me to the ground inside our 'castle'.

"Now, why are you all wet? Not that I don't enjoy the view." Another smile. _I think my face is on fire. He doesn't really need to know what happened. _

"Uh - I found Mo. By the stream. She ran off into here somewhere, then I tripped." Lying never hurt anyone.

"Mmm – in the bag?"

"Probably." He peeked in there, to find her curled up, exactly the way I had left her.

"Yarou."

"What was that?" I scowled. Damn bastard.

"Nothin'. Hey, Kurosaki, why 'er you all red?" A long finger pointed to my side. I looked down and touched the spot before removing my hand. It was coated in sticky red. I looked up to Grimmjow with wide eyes.

"I'm bleeding."

* * *

Bird's Eye POV

Through the foliage sat a pure white bird. Lavender feathers were placed intricately on the bird's sleek body. It tilted it head slightly; purple eyes studied two men bickering intently, before squawking and fluttering its wings and taking off into the sky. Towards home.

* * *

Nnoitra POV

Me 'n Shinji were walkin' along the beach after we had left the woods. I felt pretty damn good. We had _finally_ kissed. He was pretty fuckin' good at it too if I say so myself. It doesn't forgive what he did to Marcus though. I don't think I can ever forgive him for such terrible crimes. But hopefully we can work past it. I glanced down at Shinji. He looked a little dazed; his eyes glazed over and drool hanging outta the corner of his mouth (I have that affect on people). I slung an arm around his shoulders bringing him against my side. I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Ya all right there, Shin-chan?"

"I'm sleepy. How long till we get home?" He leaned onto me, forcing me take all his weight so he wouldn't fall.

"Uhh, we're stuck on an island. Remember?" Suddenly he jerked away from me and looked up wide eyed.

"Are we gunna find the pirate treasure?! Is it 'yer treasure? Ya got an eyepatch!"

_What. The. Fuck. He did not-_

I lunged on the skinny blonde, taking him to the sand and pinning his arms down. A nasty sneer pulled across my features. My breathing was harsh. Not even Grimm got away with calling me a _pirate_ and the man is my best friend, my brother. I ain't a damn pirate. _No one_ makes fun of my eye. I cocked my fist back, ready to strike, when a sudden wave of nausea hit me like a fucking plane crash. Ha. I fell forward hitting my head against Shinji's before collapsing to the ground in a heap. I groaned. Blinking away the white spots and trying to get my vision under control. I felt a weight settle on top of me, and I finally cleared my sight enough to find a giant spoon man sitting on top of me. He didn't seem well, he was blotchy and-

"Marcus?! Is that you?" he was beautiful, even with the plague blotting his skin.

"Uh, yeah, sure. That's me, pirate man." He grinned widely before standing up and extending a gloved hand to me. I took it, glad that my lifelong dream had _finally_ come true. Marcus was _talking_! It's even better that he can walk! He glanced around the deserted beach, keeping his eyes peeled for what I supposed was danger. He tugged me closer, pulling me down to whisper in my ear.

"Now listen here. This is Robot Pirate Island*. We gotta keep our eyes peeled. 'Specially you." I gasped. My eye patch makes me look like a pirate. Marcus is right, this could be dangerous.

"The mission?" I whispered.

"To find the robot king's treasure."

"Roger that!"

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Grimmjow was currently digging through the duffel bag for equipment, throwing the supplies my way. Which was pissing me off, because each one seemed to be aimed at my head. All we needed now was for dumbass to open the wound on my forehead as well. I held a blanket (one that Grimmjow had brought back with him on the cart) to the wound, but it seemed to be doing little to halt the blood flow. _There was so much_. It was everywhere. Now, I'm not one for blood. The smell hits me and brings back memories and feelings I don't like re-experiencing. And I'm currently being brought back to the alley. _Her _lifeless eyes flashing behind my lids every time I blinked. The smell of her blood, the way she screamed. So, you can imagine how freaked out I am. My hands were shaking and I was trying my best to keep from hyperventilating.

"God damnit! Hurry up, Grimmjow. I'm gunna bleed out before you're done!"

"Maybe that was the plan!" He growled out. His brow furrowed as he concentrated on getting the fire started so that he could cauterize the wound once more. The memories of that pain pushed me over the edge and I found that I couldn't get enough oxygen in my lungs despite how much I seemed to be taking in. I saw the fire light in my peripheral, and gulped audibly. I lay on the ground now, the blanket forgotten as I tried to keep from going into cardiac arrest.

"Kurosaki, you have ta calm down. I know it's gonna hurt like a bitch but you gotta grow a pair."

"I-I can't. Sh-She…I see her." He frowned at that. Ignoring my comment all together, he picked up the discarded blanket and pressed it to the bleeding gash in my side while he held the knife in the flame. I watched as the flickers of orange light danced and the fire licked around the blade, heating it up until it practically glowed. Grimmjow gave me a remorseful look before tossing the blood sodden blanket aside and pinning me down with all his strength. I wriggled, trying desperately to get out of his grasp. I knew deep down he was trying to help, but the way he hovered over me with the blade glinting in the dim light was only worsening my anxiety. It didn't help that I couldn't stand being in close proximity with people since my encounter with Ginjo. The whole situation was really getting to my head, so I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed. A soul shattering scream. I pleaded with Grimmjow to let me go, to not hurt me. I was crying now. Totally out of control. Then he hit me.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." He growled. I stared up at him, his eyes pained and angelic features twisted up in a sneer.

"I wouldn't hurt you, okay? Never. I'm not like him." I nodded. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah." I rasped, my voice rough from the screaming. He released his grip on me and intertwined his fingers with mine. I squeezed his hand giving him a weak smile. He tried to smile, to make it better. But it turned out twisted, sad. It didn't suit Grimmjow.

He pressed the blade against the gash, holding it firmly. My back arched off the ground, my free hand clawing at the dirt. I bit down on my lip, trying to hold back a gut wrenching scream. I had to be strong; strong for Grimmjow. Grunts of discomfort bubbled past my lips. I could _feel_ the skin blistering, and fusing together.

"Almost done, hang in there, Kurosaki." My hand tightened around his as my discomfort grew. Harsh pants escaped my mouth as I tried to keep my pain under wraps.

"Alright, I'm gonna take it off." His gaze flickered to me before he looked back down. He slowly removed the blade, relief washing over both of us when we found that the wound had closed.

"Holy shit." He breathed out. I chuckled dryly. He gave me a small smile, squeezed my hand and crouched down in front of the duffel bag searching for what I assumed to be bandages. But instead he picked up the fur ball (that we had grown to know as Mo) by the scruff of the neck.

"How the hell did she sleep through that?!" He scowled before tossing her over to me. She landed on my chest with unblinking eyes. She stared at me then butted her head against the underside of my chin and curled up beneath the hollow of my throat. I let my eyes flutter closed as I stroked her soft fur. Both my breath and heart beat were finally evening out. The whole ordeal had left me drop-dead tired, and I didn't even care about going out to explore anymore. My eyes snapped open when I felt fingers hesitantly brush away my bangs. Grimmjow's piercing gaze was burning through me.

"Jus' checkin' on yer other wound." He muttered softly. He pulled his hand back and turned, rummaging through the duffel bag once more.

"Grimmjow?" He turned his head, a blue eye glinting from the fire light.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Nnoitra POV

Me 'n Marcus sat around our campfire, studying the map we had drawn in the sand with a stick. We didn't wanna get caught so we had to be _really_ careful. This mission is important. I stroked my chin thoughtfully as I studied our intricate drawing. Marcus knows the island like the back of his gloved hand. _He has really nice hands. _I smiled to myself. But no, back to our map. Just up the beach is a field of grass. That's as far as Marcus has been. Okay, so I lied. He doesn't know the whole island. Anyway, our plan is to go through the tall grass and see what's at the end of the yellow brick road. And being the clever man I am, I came up with the perfect way to get through the grass without being caught by those damned Robots. We gotta stalk through the grass like shady-ass motherfuckin' tigers.

"Hey, Marcus?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"The sun will be settin' soon. It's time ta start operation: Kick Robot Ass." I gave him a wide grin before standing and extending my hand to my best friend in the entire universe. His gloved hand grasped mine, and I yanked him to his feet. The contact sent shivers of excitement down my spine, and my smile only widened. Me 'n Marcus slinked down the beach like the sexy bastards we were. The soft sand squished beneath our feet while the setting sun framed our bodies. As we continued our trek down the beach, I kept glancing down at my companion. The way the setting sun shone on his chrome detailing had my mouth watering. How could he be so beautiful? Even with his battle wounds from the blonde demon he was still captivating. Although the thought of him being anything but absolutely perfect made my chest tighten.

"Do ya think we will find medicine ta cure ya, Marcus?" He looked up at me, a sad smile gracing his features.

"You never know what a Robot king could have stashed. I'm not sure if any kind of medicine could work on me though. I've been through so much, and I fear I don't have long, pirate man." He said solemnly. Our movements slowed as I felt my features turn into a crest fallen frown.

"'Ya can't be talkin' like that. I won' let ya die, Marcus. I swear I'll save ya, if it's the last thing I do!"

He smiled brightly. "I believe ya!" I smirked but it fell from my face when I saw the upcoming field of grass. I looked at Marcus with a slim finger over my lips indicating to be quiet. I crouched down as white sand began to give way to vibrant grass. By the time I was on my knees, ha, the grass was covering the top of my head. Marcus followed close behind, crawling stealthily. It seemed like we were moving through the endless field of green for hours. I began to think I might not make it out of here alive. My breathing was harsh, my heart pounding like a jack hammer. I was afraid my weakness would draw attention to us and blow our cover. Just when I thought I was about to pass out the grass began to thin. A wide grin split on my face and Marcus moved to my side, a similar expression on his face. There, just a few hundred feet away is what seemed to be a farm. Fierce looking guards with shining armor and swords stood at equal intervals around the land. _The robots! _Humans, that I assumed to be the pirates, were laboring away, trying to harvest and plant crops. Sweat and grime coated their skeletal bodies. Many of them looked to be men. _Good,_ I thought. _No women or children._

I looked to Marcus, disgusted with the robots. How could they do this?! We shared a knowing look. We stood together, ready to fight these robots to the death.

_The pirates must be saved._

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I could feel the sun beating down on me, the rays warming my body to an uncomfortable temperature. I rolled onto my side, my finger tips running across smooth, cool glass in the process. _Glass? _My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring into the face of a grinning Shiro. In my confusion I bolted upright bringing my head into contact with my inner-self.

"Shit Shiro! What the hell?" I rubbed my forehead soothingly. I stood, wobbling a little as I readjusted to the sideways buildings in my inner world. Many people would think I'm crazy for having an 'inner world' especially if said world contained a carbon copy of myself that I could talk to.

"_Long time, no see, ne, King?"_ He pulled me into a bone crushing hug before releasing me and holding me at arm's length.

"_Damn, ya look like shit."_ He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"You look the same." From the unruly ash white hair, the healing gash on the forehead, to the bright pink blistering wound on his side, the little cuts littering his pale torso, and the shredded and dirty jeans clinging to his legs, we looked exactly the same. Despite the fact that I don't look like a demon and have a bit more color.

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever. 'S'not what I wanted ta talk about."_

"Then what is it?" I asked hesitantly. For Shiro to pull me into my own damn world, it meant things we pretty serious. I rubbed the back of head nervously, tousling my orange locks.

"King, it's gunna rain." I looked up and sure enough the bright blue sky hand been covered with menacing grey clouds. I scowled and looked back to Shiro.

"So what?"

"_So, ya need to sort yer feelin's out with tha Blueberry. And that whole Ginjo thing. I know it jus' happened, but ya gotta be strong, Ichi. Or I'll take over and I don' think ya want me ta do tha. I don' play nice."_ He grinned wickedly. Plans of messing with Grimmjow no doubt flashing through his twisted mind.

"You and Grimmjow keep saying, 'Be strong.' But you're both talking out of your asses. How can you know what it's like? I've been through so much shit and I can't catch a fucking break! I just want to be normal. I want to have a family again; I want to go to school. I want my first kiss, my first date. I want to be an awkward fucking teenager! I've missed out on everything!"

"_And ya don' think Grimmjow has too?"_ Shiro cocked his head to the side slightly, studying my face before waving with a craved smile on his face.

"_Bye-bye, King!"_ Just as my inner world started to become lost to me I felt the faint feeling of water slide over my skin.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Duat, the capital of Kyrochitten**

A large Bengal tiger strolled across the stone path, long tail swooshing gracefully behind. The beast weaved its way through the palace garden. The elaborately planned garden scheme contained beautiful trees, shrubs and exotic flowers lining the various paths boasting vibrant colors and bright green leaves. Her ears swiveled and perked up at the sound of her master's voice and a rumbling purr made its way up her throat. She quickly padded into a large opening in the path that continued to stretch into a large section of bare stone that was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. The tiger dodged and swayed past the varying furniture scattered about before abruptly turning around a fountain and leapt onto her master. The petite girl seemed to be unaffected by the tiger's large frame and only laughed as the cat rubbed its head lovingly against her master's.

"Shi!" The girl said between laughs. She pushed the large animal off her smaller frame and held the tiger's head between her hands. Piercing green eyes stared up at blue ones dancing with mirth.

"Why are you so pretty, baby? Yeah, you're a pretty girl, Shi!" The large cat continued to purr nosily and settled its head onto her master's lap. The girl's hands stroked the soft fur atop the beast's head, muttering to the cat all the while until an amused snort ripped through their moment.

"Alright, Osiris, do you need a room?" The girl, Osiris, rolled her eyes.

"Says the one who carries her Bear Sloth around like he's a fuckin' necklace."

"Hey! That's not very queen-like to say. Watch your mouth." She said sternly, a frown pulling at her features. "And leave Kota out of this. He's not a 400 pound cat."

Osiris gasped, quickly covering Shi's ears. "Isis, you shouldn't say a women's weight out loud! It's rude. And no one's around except me 'n you, so who cares?"

Isis shot Osiris a deadpan look, her red-brown eyes daring the queen to say something again. Osiris returned the gaze but smiled at her friends antics. A piercing squawk interrupted the staring match, and a white Cockatoo with lavender accents fluttered down to Isis' shoulder. The bird's head titled slightly in the direction of its master, communicating what it had found. Isis' eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?"

"Nutt says there are outsiders on the island."

* * *

***an internet cookie to whoever knows where that's from. **

****Duat means 'City of Death'**

*****Shi No Dīrā (the tiger's full name) means 'Death Dealer' in Japanese, Shi separately means 'Death'**

******Kota is from the movie 'Brother Bear' … I think that's what it's called**

*******Nutt means 'The Sky' – dunno what language**

* * *

**Katie: Alrighty, if ya didn't catch on, Nnoi and Shinji are dehydrated. Like a lot. I'm aware that in the span of 3-4 days, the symptoms might not be that severe (I'm not sure how it works). I'm also aware the symptoms were kinda abrupt; it was just little things like Nnoi's nausea and Shinji's weariness, then BAM delirium. And the delirium is really exaggerated. I don't think someone that dehydrated would have the energy to run around on a pirate hunt. Lol. But just go along with it for the sake of the plot. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry that it was a couple weeks late from when we usually try to post. Morgan gave me access to Supernatural, so ya know; I'd rather stare at Jensen Ackles face than write, so blame her. **

**I'm done rambling now. **

**Morgan: haha, it's hilarious that 'Marcus' can call Nnoi a pirate but Shinji can't! **

**Katie: ._. Stop nitpicking, I've told you if you don't question it, the readers won't. **


	7. Chapter 6: Suppanuki

**Captain Morgan: Okay, so firstly, I'M SO FUCKING SORRY GUYS! Ap tests and graduation preparations have thoroughly raped , I'm done with high school, so WOOP! I promise, chapters will get faster with summer :D. Secondly I want to let you guys know that I went back and edited all of the previous chapters, and hopefully I rid them of almost all the mistakes. I did change a few things in the first few chapters that had to do with grimm's past/feelings because about halfway between chapter 3, Katie and I decided to change up Grimmjow's whole freakin past, so I went back and made it all flow better; not that anything major changed so don't worry. Also, I want to thank everyone for their SUPER AWESOME REVIEWS that MAKE OUR DAYS! Woohoo for that! To Grimmkitty1325 and Ichifan, Incognito (2 fellow TWD/SPN fans and lovely reviewers) just wanted to say that we are getting married sometime in the near future. :) Anyway, In this chapter we FINALLY get to learn more about Grimmy-boo so can I get a "HELL YEAH!" Enjoy :D**

**Just in case you're having trouble following the slow pace of the story: This chapter starts around 1 AM on the 3rd day after plan crash for Grimm & Ichi; still on 2nd day after for Shinji and Nnoi, though they should catch up after this chapter.**

**Katie: Ummmm….The lyrics were my idea. You're welcome. I really like this chapter. There are new POV's in here and stuff. I dunno, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Suppanuki**

**I remember when all the games began**

**Remember every little lie and every last goodbye**

**Promises you broke, words you choked on**

**and I never walked away,**

**it's still a mystery to me**

**Well I'm so empty**

**I'm better off without you and you're better off without me**

**Well you're so unclean**

**I'm better off without you and you're better off without me**

**The lying, the bleeding, the screaming**

**Was tearing me apart**

**The hatred (deceiving), the beatings; it's over**

**Paint the mirrors black to forget you**

**I still picture your face and the way you used to taste**

**Roses in a glass, dead and wilted**

**To you this all was nothing**

**Everything to you is nothing**

**Well you're so filthy**

**I'm better off without you and you're better off without me**

**Well I'm so ugly**

**You're better off without me and I'm better off alone**

**The lying, the bleeding, the screaming**

**Was tearing me apart**

**The hatred, the beatings (disaster); it's over**

**As wicked as you are, you're beautiful to me**

**You're the darkest burning star, you're my perfect disease**

**The lying, the bleeding, the screaming**

**Was tearing me apart**

**The hatred, the beatings; it's over**

**Disaster**

**The lying, the bleeding, the screaming**

**Was tearing me apart**

**The hatred, the beatings; it's over**

**Disaster**

**Its over now...**

**Bleeding- Five Finger Death Punch**

* * *

Grimmjow POV- flashback

_I met Kensei when I was ten years old. Around a year after I met Nnoitra, we were found on the streets and brought to an orphanage. We hated the idea, yet there was no escape from the dirty, bleak walls. Our first day there, I got into a fight with a bully. The older boy was surprised at my fierce sense of justice and decided I was worthy of his attention. Kensei was… different. He was self-righteous and arrogant, yet beneath the cocky exterior lay some mystery that I could never put my finger on. It was like he put up a front in order to hide some dark secret from the rest of the world. Though he rubbed me the wrong way at first, I grew attached to him quickly, ignoring the warnings in the back of my mind. I don't know when it happened, sometime around my thirteenth birthday maybe, when I realized I was in love with him. _

_When Kensei started showing signs of mental insanity and serial-killer intent, I was too blind to see it. I only truly realized it after his first kill. I was thirteen, that ripe pubescent age when all that mattered was love and, obviously, lust. Kensei and I never had sex, but we did fool around**. One night he woke me up and told me he wanted to show me something. Who was I to say no? So, I got out of bed and followed him to his room. He pulled out a box from under his bed, opening it and retrieving an object wrapped in a pillowcase. Unwrapping the object, revealed to me a hunting knife. How he got it, be it a pawn shop or in a dumpster, I'll never know. I asked him, of course, but he wouldn't say. I asked him why he had it, but again, he would not tell me. I was ready to go tell the mistress of the orphanage when he grabbed my arm and said, "Grimmjow, if you love me, you'll keep this between us. I showed you because I trust you. Don't you trust me? Don't you love me?" he had a serpent's tongue. _

_What the hell was I to do? Rat out the guy I was in love with? I told myself that he just thought it was cool, that he was at that age where weapons were fascinating accessories, not lethal objects. So I kept quiet, I unknowingly let the crazed adolescent turn himself into a psychopathic killer. I thought I was being heroic, keeping my lover from the dangerous clutches of the law, but it was not so. _

_A few weeks after that night, a woman was killed. Police officers stormed the orphanage, looking for a 'scrubby boy with sliver hair and grey eyes'. At least, that's how the son of the murder victim described the killer. At this point in time, Kensei had already had a record: minor vandalism and theft offenses. So, he was already in the system when the police searched for a juvenile that matched the description. Kensei was brought in for questioning, his room was searched and skin tests were taken for evidence. They found nothing. Nodda. Zip, Zilch. They couldn't find a murder weapon, and there wasn't a spec of Kensei's DNA at the crime scene; they couldn't even find a hair follicle. All they had was the testimony of a distraught boy, who was later deemed as an unreliable source due to PTSD*. _

_In court, I watched as Kensei smoothly relayed his 'relaxing night at the orphanage' to the judge and jury, knowing that he was spouting bullshit. I had finally realized that Kensei was insane, selfish, and sadistic, and I couldn't help but blame myself for the woman's death. Yet, I was too afraid to say anything, too afraid to confess that I knew he had the knife, that I was almost certain he killed the woman. The wife. The mother. So, I crossed my fingers, hoping he would be put away anyway. _

_When Kensei won his case, I cried. For the first time since my mother's death, I cried. I felt like a coward, a loser, an accomplice. I felt cheated and wrong. I felt like my own hands were dirtied from Kensei's misdeeds, and that my childish innocence was stolen without my consent. Fuck Kensei. He used my feelings for his own agenda. My love was used to help commit a murder. I felt violated, striped of what really made me human. How could he take that from me? How could he be so cruel? I vowed to never let that happen to me again. I vowed to never fall for someone with a vengeance again. And I seriously doubted that I would ever love another person again. That thought haunted me, still does haunt me._

_The last thing I ever said to Kensei was "Watch out, Kensei. I'll find you. I'll catch you. I'll expose you." After that he disappeared from the orphanage and from my life. _

_When I was eighteen, I joined the law enforcement, determined to stop serial killers like Kensei. I knew he was out there, I often saw him on TV, in the courtroom, spouting lie after lie after lie to judges and juries. He was never sentenced to prison. They _never_ caught him, there was _never _enough evidence to put his despicable ass away. His murders were flawless; he was the perfect serial killer. I made it my life's mission to catch him, to put him away for the rest of his deranged life. However, I was beaten to it by a teenager._

_Ichigo Kurosaki stole the one thing I wanted more than the world right out from under me. Everything I had done I did to achieve my one goal, and it was _taken _from me by some kid who thought just killing Kensei was enough. It wasn't for me though. It physically hurt when I realized that I would never be able to rid myself of this _hatred _thanks to some kid who felt self-entitled. He may have lost his mother, but I lost the ability to _love. _I lost my peace of mind. I died inside._

_So it goes, I guess._

* * *

My eyes snapped open, and I bolted awake. The sounds of Ichigo's screams filled my ears, and I crawled blindly towards him in the darkness. I found him when my hand bumped into his back, which was slick with sweat. I shook him roughly, trying to wake him from his nightmare. He moaned brokenly, pitiful sobs escaping his lips, as though his dream was physically hurting him. Sitting on the ground, I pulled the crying orange-head into my lap, cradling his shoulders in my arms so that his head rested on my shoulder. His breath was scalding hot as he breathed on my neck, and I reached up to place a hand on his forehead. My eyes widened in shock from how hot he was. He had a high fever; most likely, his wound got infected. I tried not to think of what that could mean.

"Shhh. Its alright, I'm here Ichigo, calm down. It'll be okay." I spoke softly into his ear, trying to calm him down. With the help of my continued whispers of comfort, the boy in my arms started to relax ever so slowly, until finally, all that was left were slight shivers and the occasional hiccup. I felt Ichigo's hand reach up and fist my shirt, while his face snuggled into my neck. I held him to me, listening as his breath evened out, and feeling his hand falling slack once again. When I was sure he was asleep, I laid him back on the ground and went out to collect firewood. Once the fire was lit, I sauntered over to Kurosaki and kneeled down beside him. I lifted his shirt and unwrapped the bandage in order to inspect the wound. It wasn't good. The burn was irritated and puffy, yellow and red splotches surrounding the worst of it. I let out a shuddering breath as I realized what this could mean; Ichigo could die.

I jumped to my feet, wincing slightly as the sudden movement agitated my broken ribs, and crawled quickly out of the cave, bringing a bunch of ripped shirt strips with me. I soaked the makeshift rags in the cool stream water before wringing them out, and bringing them back into the cave. I lay one rag on Ichigo's forehead and set the others aside. Then, I grabbed as many empty water bottles as I could and filled them up as well. When I was done collecting water, I went over to my bag and dug around for the Ibuprofin that I had. Since I didn't have any antibiotics that could fight the infection, the only thing I could do was help make Ichigo as comfortable as possible. Finding the bottle I returned to Ichigo's side, where I sat for the rest of the night, changing out the rags on his forehead.

What the hell was I going to do?

* * *

Shinji POV

Nnoitra kept calling me Marcus. I played along , laughing inwardly at how idiotic he was; the whole 'pirates verses robots' ploy was just an added bonus. I was dehydrated, but at least I wasn't having hallucinations. I turned and grinned at Loki, and he snickered back in response. However, we stopped laughing when we arrived at the end of the grassy sea.

In my dehydrated state of delusion, I vaguely realized what I was looking at. Men dressed in nothing but raggedy pants labored away in the fields, while another group of men in heavy-plated armor watched menacingly, equipped with machetes, bows, and even guns. I tried desperately to rationalize what I was looking at as a figment of my imagination, however the look Nnoitra gave me put those suspicions to rest. There were people on this island, and they participated in slavery. It was a shock to see such an outdated concept such as forced labor, not to mention the medieval weaponry and apparent lack of technology, save the guns. I mean what the hell? They had guns, and not just simple muskets and pistols, but high-grade military weaponry. How the hell did they get them?

I looked over at Nnoitra, "This doesn't look good." He nodded grimly at me.

"I know, the pirates need our help. We should get back to base and plan out an infiltration strategy. " With that said the lanky man turned around and started back through the grass.

"Wait, Nnoitra, come back." I hissed. His plan to barge in and ask questions later, was not one I was comfortable with. However the stupid man was already gone, and I sighed in exasperation before looking at Loki.

"He never fucking listens to me." Loki nodded sympathetically.

"I know the feeling man. If ya want I'll maim him for ya?" he looked at me hopefully, but I shook my head reluctantly.

"Nah, not worth the effort." With that said we followed Nnoitra back to 'base'.

By the time I caught up with Nnoitra, I was panting wit exhaustion, and my lungs were screaming for some high-quality H2O. Nnoitra was hard at work, making spears out of sticks. I wondered fleetingly if he forgot he had guns, but waved that off as a stupid question. He wouldn't forget something like that…right?

"Uhh…hey Nnoi?" he didn't respond. "Nnoi?" I prodded him in the mid-section, earning a squeal and then a glare.

"Not now Marcus, daddy's busy." Ew. That's…so fucking disturbing. I think i might actually barf. Nnoi, a father? Oh God, if I had anything in my stomach it would have been expelled right then.

"Right, well, I'm gonna catch some Z's, so…" I lay down on the uncomfortable ground and closed my eyes.

I wondered where Loki ran off to as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow POV

I put my last cigarette to my lips and lit it up, quickly taking a long pull from it. I sat outside the cave, watching as the sky grew lighter with the waking sun. Birds sang endless tunes, insects chirped and buzzed lively, the world was ready for a new day. I sighed heavily, taking in another pull of smoke. Ichigo's condition was worsening, and I feared the worst. I tried so hard to push him away, to hate him, yet I knew I couldn't. I had a softball-sized lump in my throat, that wouldn't go away no matter how many times I swallowed. I could feel myself losing it, Ichigo's ailment heavy on my mind…Ichigo? I wonder when I started to call him that. Though I've only known him a few days, I've undeniably grown fond of the berry. There was just something about him, some force beyond my comprehension, that was drawing me in, like a fish to a bait hook. My efforts at distancing myself from Ichigo failed. Though, if I were being honest, I didn't really try very hard in the first place. And now? Now Ichigo was dying, and there was absolutely nothing I could do to help him. He was going to die, and I was going to have to watch. I was supposed to hate him. If I hated him, his death wouldn't bother me…

I realised then that I don't hate Ichigo. What I hate is that I care. I care about what he did, and not because it was Kensei, no I'm long over him, but because I was so similar to him that it scared me. He represented the dark part of me, the part that wanted to kill the man who killed my mother, that I still had to fight daily. I feel closer to Kurosaki than anyone else, and I barely know him. I hate that he took away my chance for revenge and justice, killing Kensei when I wanted so badly for him to rot in prison. I'm angry and disappointed at his actions and hate the fact that he succumbed to his inner demons. He let his hatred control him and it ruined his life. I was scared that I would get too attached to Ichigo, maybe even fall for him, and that I'd be left behind to pick up the pieces of my destroyed heart once again. I don't think I could handle it, if that happened. But even with all that said, all those reasons for staying distant, I was still getting closer to him.

The lump in my throat was getting bigger. I blinked rapidly, on the verge of losing it. The thought of losing Ichigo hurt. It hurt more than I thought it would. It hurt more than a bullet to the chest or a knife in the back. It even hurt more than Kensei's betrayal, and that is saying something. I took deep ragged breathes, trying to calm myself down. When the hell did I get so attached to him? I didn't even notice it happening. I didn't stand a chance at stopping it. And now, I was going to be left behind. Alone. Again.

An uncontrollable feeling of rage and excruciating pain consumed me so suddenly, it was like I was hit by a train. I stood up without thinking, screaming and cursing at the world, at Kami. I needed to hit something, anything. I needed to vent, my anger was quickly boiling over.

I punched the closest tree.

Once.

Twice.

I felt my knuckles cracking.

I kept punching.

Again, and again, and again.

Blood ran down my arm in streams.

I kept punching.

Harder, and harder, and harder.

My hand was numb.

I hit my head against the bloody tree trunk, before sliding down onto my knees. Everything hurt, except my hand that is.

* * *

Nnoitra POV

"Marcus, wake up." I gently shook my lovely friend awake. "Marcus, c'mon, get up." he lets out a loud groan and shifts to face me.

"Shut up Nnoitra, I'm not fucking Marcus."

I chuckle, "Marcus, always the joker. HAHA. Anyway come on, get up. We've got ta go save the pirates from Davy Jones' locka' " I adopted a heavy British accent just for affect. Marcus rolled his eyes and then pouted, "I'm so fucking thirsty" he choked back a pained sob, and the smile left my face. The seriousness of our situation came crashing back to me; Marcus and I were alone on an island inhabited by dangerous robots, and we were dying of dehydration. The fruit and food we've managed to scavenge has done little to quench our thirst. Then, suddenly, a thought popped into my head, and I look down at Marcus confused.

"Hey Marcus?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is Shinji?"

All I got for response was an agrivated grunt. Well, shit, someone's started his period… I wonder how that would work: a spoon cycle.

I stand up then. "Shinji must have been taken by the robots! We must make haste. 'Tis the third day; we ride for Gondor, and war!" I assumed a heroic pose for dramatic affect, one of my wooden spears thrust in the air. Marcus stared at me blankly.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Marcus, Lord of the Rings!"

"Ohh…that's…gay." I glared angrily at him, aiming my sharpened stick at his head.

"Now, I've never hit a spoon before, but I will fucking hurt you." Laser beams shot out of my eyes with the intensity of my gaze. No one, NO ONE, calls LOTR names; especially names with inaccurate and slightly offensive connotations.

"Now, get the fuck up." I turn on my heel and head towards the pirate-enslavement camp, armed with my spear and my fists.

Mo POV

Loud cries outside the den, woke me up. I unwrapped my tail from around my body, as I sat up and tilted my head towards the entrance of the den. I heard the familiar voice of the blue-furred human, Grimmjow, marred with so much anguish that I shivered. I wonder what was troubling the alpha male*. Curious, I jumped out of my spot in his alien rucksack, and bounded out of the den. Outside, I saw Grimmjow on his knees, with his head resting on the trunk of a tree. His chest was heaving, and I saw a red liquid dripping from one of his hands. Is that…blood? I approached the man, creeping along until I was right next to his right knee. His eyes were open, and he stared at me while I stared back. I could see pain in the depths of his eyes. It looked so foreign on the alpha's face.

That just wouldn't do. I jumped up into his lap, startling him enough, that he fell back on his ass. Perfect.

"What the fuck, Mo?" he growled at me using my recently appointed name. I liked my new name, it beats 'fucker' any day. I ignored him and jumped up on his shoulder, than all the way up onto his head, nestling into the soft blue fur there. Once I was comfortable, I curled my tail around my body and rested on his head.

At this point, you may be wondering how I understand these humans. The answer is simple really. Thousands of years ago, Isis, the queen of the creatures on the island, gave us the ability to understand all human and animal speech. It blessed us with the ability for harmony between species, but we soon realized that, though we could understand the humans, they couldn't understand us. Only Isis has that ability. So, though I would love to speak to my new alpha, I can't. Though, you know, actions do speak louder than words.

"You've got ta be fucking kidding me." Grimmjow muttered, but he let me stay where I was. He stood up and walked towards the den, climbing down into it. I held on to his fur for balance , so that I wouldn't fall. Grimmjow went to the back of the den, where he sat down with his back against the earthy wall. I looked over at the other male, Ichigo. He looked like he was sick, and I couldn't help but remember how my own troop left me to die after the storm. Bastards. Watching Grimmjow take care of Ichigo, though, made me feel a lot better about my new troop. Feeling safe and comfy, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Grimmjow POV

She's doing this on purpose… I swear to all thats holy, that she's doing this just to spite me. I glared into space as I sat against the cave wall, a small creature molesting the top of my head. Every time I shifted, Mo would pull my hair, as if to say, 'keep still.' Because of this, I couldn't lay down or sleep, instead I had to sit there and be some animals bitch. Finally, I had enough, picking up the sleeping lemur, and laying her on my lap instead of my head. She whined in protest, opening her large eyes to glare up at me.

"Yeah? Well, screw you, too." I growled before sliding down into a comfortable position on the ground. I lay there, staring at the light dancing on Ichigo's pale face; the lack of color was disconcerting. I studied his features unconsciously. Long eyelashes cast shadows under his eyes, and damp, orange locks framed his angelic face. His mouth was slightly parted, shallow breaths escaping those ample lips. I imagined what they would feel like against the pad of my thumb, wondered how it would feel to press my lips against his, our tongues engaged in a sensual dance. I imagined what he would taste like as I delved my tongue deeper into the hot cavern, making him moan into my mouth. I snapped out of my reverie when I felt heat pooling in my groin. I averted my gaze from his face, taking deep breaths to calm down my raging libido. I rolled over, so that I faced the wall, Mo growling in protest as I shifted her onto the floor in front of me. Then, I closed my eyes, trying to get in a few hours of sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to see two giant orbs watching me intently. Mo was a few inches away from my face. She was so close, I could detect the earthy scent of her fur and hear every breath she took. She was looking at me intently, like she was trying to tell me something.

"What?" I mumbled out. As if she knew what I was asking, she jumped over me running towards the sleeping berry. I sat up, feeling a sudden jolt of pain lance through my left hand. Holy fuck that hurt. Gritting my teeth, I looked over at Ichigo in confusion, until my eyes widened in shock at what I saw. If possible, Ichigo was even paler than this morning, his skin was a pasty white and sweat dripped off of him like water-droplets in pouring rain. I could hear his labored breaths from my spot across the cave, and I watched as his cheat heaved with the effort it took to take in the precious oxygen.

Forgetting my injured hand, I crawled quickly over to him, pulling him up into my arms, his head resting on my chest.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I cursed as I grabbed a bottle of water and a rag with my free hand. I poured the water onto the rag and brought it to Ichigo's face, wiping the sweat and grime off. Ichigo's body heat was scalding, easily over 105 degrees fahrenheit.

"Ichigo, come on, wake up." I lightly smacked his cheek in an attempt to wake him up , but I got no reaction. My chest tightened painfully, as fear pumped through my veins. I needed to cool him down, and quickly, so I picked him up and brought him outside to the stream. I lay him down on the bank before stripping him down to his underwear. I then retrieved the wet rag, dipping it into the water and wringing it out, before wiping down Ichigo's body.

"Come on Ichigo, wake up." I slapped him lightly, hoping for a response, but I there was none. His fever had barely gone down, even with him practically dripping with water, and I was quickly losing faith that he would ever wake up.

"WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!" I suddenly lost my temper, grabbing the nearest rock and throwing it as hard as I could into the jungle across the stream. A bird flew out from under the brush, squawking madly as it flapped its purple-tipped wings.

* * *

Shinji POV

"AHHHHHHHH!" Nnoitra's battle cry was so fucking annoying. And stupid. Because, seriously, he just gave away our position, and now there are about ten guns pointed at us. Not cool. Did I mention Nnoitra's stupid? I looked over at Loki in exasperation as I held my hands up in surrender.

"Do you see the shit I have to put up with?" he nodded to me.

"Should'a let me send him through a wormhole man." I nodded, "I know, I know, I hoped he would calm down though."

"Hey Marcus, who are you talking' too?" Nnoitra hissed over at me. He also had his hands in the air.

"None of your business, you ass. This is your fault. And, for God's sake I'm Shinji, not Marcus." Nnoitra clucked at me disapprovingly.

"Marcus, this is no time to joke, Shinji could be in danger." What. the. fuck. I hate him. Remember that brief exchange of sweetness between us? Yeah, forget that shit, this mother fucker's dead. With that said, I jumped on his ass and started pounding my fist into his face.

"This… is all… your.. .FAULT!" I kept on hitting him until I was pulled off by an armored hand. Before the guard could do anything, however, I collapsed from exhaustion. The lack of water finally taking its toll. I blacked out as large figures surrounded us.

* * *

Mo's POV

I watched as the alpha threw a rock in frustration. The rock landed somewhere across the stream, disturbing a bird and causing it to take flight. The bird was familiar, mostly white except for the purple tinge on the tips of its feathers. Was that… Nut*? I stared in shock as Queen Isis' bird flew away. If Nut was around then that meant Isis was too. I looked around, searching for her frantically, knowing that if she was around, then Ichigo was in luck.

As if on que, a tall woman with long, wavy, brown hair and large brown eyes stepping out of the trees across the stream. The woman's wavy brown hair was pulled back from her face, soft bangs swept across her forehead. A black mask made of cloth covered the lower half of her face, wrapping around her neck and ending in a pool of fabric around her shoulders. She wore what appeared to be a human bathing suit. The white suit covered her entire torso leaving only her arms and legs bare. Fringe with clinking lavender beads swayed as she walked towards the human, her bare feet moving quietly across the forest floor. The alpha stilled, tense with shock and mistrust. I, on the other hand, bounced for joy.

"Queen Isis, Queen Isis, YAY YAY, Queen Isis." I jumped in circles around Grimmjow while I sang out my excitement.

"What the shit?" Grimmjow stared down at me as I frolicked around, then he glanced up at Queen Isis.

"Who the fuck are you?" I froze, jaw dropping in horror, before my whole body went rigid, and I fell to the ground, my limbs twitching occasionally. I may or may not be foaming a little as well. I couldn't believe Grimmjow just spoke to my lady with such disrespect. However, Queen Isis only smiled.

"Hello, my name is Isis. And might I inquire what you are called?" Grimmjow glared daggers into the eloquent woman before muttering his name. Isis smiled warmly before gracefully walking across the stream to stand in front of us. Not able to contain myself any longer, I squealed and jumped up onto Isis' shoulder.

"Queen Isis, Queen Isis, it's so good to see you!" her laughter was music to my ears , and she looked at me fondly.

"Why hello there, its good to see you too." Isis reached up, and scratched me behind my ears. I purred in delight, ready to lay down and take a nap, when I heard a growl coming from the alpha. Ah, I knew he wanted all of my attention for himself.

"What the hell is going on? How the fuck are you on this island?" Grimmjow looked confused and frustrated.

"Well, Grimmjow, I live on this island." The alpha's jaw dropped. I wondered, fleetingly, if I could fit into his mouth.

"…The hell? By yourself?" Isis shook her head.

"I live in the palace with my family." I swear if the alpha opened his eyes any wider, they'd fall out of his eye sockets.

"Palace?" Isis nodded.

"With your family?" another nod.

"Is there, any one else? Besides you and your family I mean."

"Of course."

"How?" Grimmjow looked dumbfounded.

"Well, its called civilization. I don't know if you've heard of it, but its when a bunch of people get tog…"

"I know what a fucking civilization is, ass hole, I mean how is there an undiscovered city, town, palace... whatever, that the world doesn't know about?"

"Well, I suppose its because we are known only by your world leaders. We are a secretive people, and so on our queen's request, the leaders of your world have kindly kept us off the maps."

"I don't fucking…what the fucking fuck…who the fuck…how did you fuckers…FUCK!" Grimmjow literally threw his head back and screamed at the sky. Isis sighed, and turned to look at me.

"He doesn't have very good manners, does he Mo?" I shook my head.

"Sorry Queen Isis, but Grimm-chan is having a tough day!" I looked over at the alpha, only to find him glaring at me suspiciously.

"Why's that?"

"Hey…" I talked over the aggravated man.

"Well see, his mate is dying. I smelled an infection in one of his wounds. He doesn't have long, I tell ya. Grimm-chan is really broken up about it."

"Hey..."

"Oh dear, that's horrible." she spoke sadly. I nodded in agreement, before perking up as a thought struck me.

"hey!…"

"Wait! Queen Isis, can't ya heal him?" I turned my biggest puppy eyes on her. "See, even though I'm jealous of Ichi, I want him to live, cause Grimm-chan would be sad if he died." Isis looked at me.

"I guess I…"

"HEY!" Grimmjow bellowed like a ferocious rhinoceros. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Isis looked over at Grimm calmly.

"Can't you see I'm having a conversation here? Its rude to interrupt like that."

"You're talking to a fuckin' lemur!"

"Point?"

"She can't understand you!"

"Well actually, she can." Grimmjow looked confused.

"How?"

"Because, I gave her the power to understand human speech, and since I understand animal speech, we can communicate."

"How the fuck did you give her the power to do that?" Queen Isis only smiled.

"Some things are too complex, for a simple minded neanderthal like you. Now, where is this Ichi, Mo speaks so fondly of?" I could see the tick forming on Grimmjow's forehead.

* * *

Grimmjow POV

Neanderthal? Fuckin' seriously? And how did she know about Ichigo? I looked at the lemur perched on the crazy lady's shoulder. Mo looked at me as if to say 'Don't worry, I got this.' ...Fucking dick.

I watched in disbelief as Mo squeaked in Isis' ear and then jumped down, running towards the cave with Isis following closely behind. What. The. Shit. I followed the crazies into the cave. Inside, Isis was kneeling beside Ichigo with her hand resting on the side of his head.

"Oh dear…" she muttered to herself. Mo sat on the other side of Ichigo, squeaking obnoxiously.

"Hey woman! What are ya gonna do to him?" I watched as her hand travelled down to Ichigo's waist, where the infection started. Despite myself, I couldn't suppress the growl that bubbled up from my throat; she was getting too touchy. The native looked up at me, smiling.

"Don't fret Grimmjow, I'm just going to cure your lover of his affliction." I blanched.

"He's not my…"

"While I'm at it, are there any injuries on you, that should be healed?" She looked over at me knowingly. Subconsciously, I moved my arm to hide my broken ribs.

"I'm fine." She stared at me before turning back to Ichigo.

"How are you gonna heal him anyway?"

"Like this." Isis placed her hand over Ichigo's wound, before spouting out a phrase in a dialect I couldn't place. I stepped closer, watching in amazement as Ichigo's whole body started heating up, almost as if his body temperature was rising. His skin turned red with a faint afterglow. After a few minutes of chanting, Isis took her hand off of Ichigo and looked up at me.

"He's cured." I crouched down over Ichigo, staring in disbelief. His skin was flawless, not a single cut was left on his body. In place of the major wounds on his abdomen and forehead were small pink scars. I looked up at Isis.

"It's not possible." I whispered. "How the hell did you…" I was lost for words. Isis smiled knowingly.

"I sped up the rejuvenation process of the body by speeding up the Mitosis process. At the same time I tripled the amount of white blood cells fighting the infection in his body. It was simple, really." I just stared at her.

"Talking to annoying lemurs and now healing a dying man… what the fuck are you?"

Isis rolled her eyes. "I'm human of course."

"Then how the hell do you have these… these… Powers?" Isis sighed.

"Enough. I've shown you too much, already." I glared at her, but before I could say anything she grabbed my injured hand, muttering again in that unknown language. The pain in my hand slowly receded to she looked up at me sternly.

"Now, you will tell me how and why you are on Kyrochitten." I watched her for a few seconds, judging whether or not I should tell her.

"I suggest you tell me what I want to know. If the king were to find out you were here, it would not bode well for you. I do not make it a habit of sending people to their deaths, but I will if I must." That sounded…unpleasant. I sighed and nodded, not wanting to start anything with these empowered natives. If this woman had such intense and mind-boggling powers, I shudder to think what her king is capable of. While telling her about the crash, I left out the part about Ichigo being a wanted criminal; it wouldn't be a good idea to give her the impression that either of us were dangerous. I told her about the crash, waking up on the beach, and Ichigo's fight to survive. At the end, she looked sympathetic and deeply troubled by our situation.

"I can't imagine how awful that must have been for you. Oh, I wish I could do more for you." She shook her head sadly.

"Well, can we come with you back to your home? Maybe we would..."

"No! No, you mustn't be found by the others. They will not take kindly to you, no matter how unfortunate your plight. Our people can be very… hostile towards outsiders."

"Oh…why?" she shook her head, whether it be because she didn't know or couldn't tell me, I didn't know. "Okay then. What do you suggest?" She looked up at me.

"Don't get caught. Now, are you going to let me heel those ribs or should do it while you're sleeping?"

* * *

Shinji POV

I'm alive. I suppose I should be relieved, but honestly the thought is just exhausting. My senses start to awaken slowly, hearing being on the first to reawaken. I could hear insects as they buzzed around, the splashing of water, and the soft murmuring of voices. I opened my heavy eyelids only to find myself staring up at a dark, wood-paneled ceiling. What? I blinked, trying to escape my delirium. There can't be a ceiling, because a ceiling would mean a building, which would also mean civilization. Which of course is impossible, since I'm on an island in the middle of the ocean. That's when I realized how comfortable I was. I was laying on something incredibly soft and fluffy. Looking down, I found that I was laying on a bed. Not a pile of hey or animal skins, but an honest-to-God, full-sized, wooden framed, four-post bed complete with a comfy quilted mattress. It was dingy and old, but it was still a bad. I sat up quickly, confused and disoriented, when movement from the corner of the room caught my eye.

A young woman was standing quietly in the corner, eyeing me curiously. We looked at each other for a few moments before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello Shinji." My jaw dropped in shock. Not only was it surprising that she spoke English, it was even more of a shock that she knew my name.

"How…?" I struggled for the right words, but she seemed to understand my question.

"Your friend told me your name." She smiled kindly at me and approached me. She was holding a wooden bowl in her hands, and when she reached me, she held it out for me.

"Drink. You are severely dehydrated." I grabbed the bowl and gulped down the nectar within. When I was finished, she took the bowl from me.

"N-Nnoi…where i-is he?" My voice was scratchy, and I stumbled slightly over the words.

"He's outside. Shall I bring him in?" I nodded and she smiled. "I'll just go and refill this, alright?" I nodded and thanked her before relaxing back into the bed, waiting of Nnoitra.

A few minutes later the woman was back with a refilled bowl and the annoying pirate in tow. I was to exhausted to flick him off, so I settled for glaring instead. He looked at me sheepishly before looking away and scratching the back of his head. Pussy.

"Here you go, hun." The woman handed my the bowl and I drank some more water, slower this time. She smiled at me before leaving, giving Nnoitra and I some privacy. I looked at him. The guilt in his eyes was evident, but I could also see hint of worry in them.

"Shinji, I-"

"Shut up." I interrupted him.

"But, Shinj-."

"Nnoi, I don't want to hear apologies." He shut his mouth and looked down. "I just want to know where we are, who these people are, and how they got here." Nnoitra looked back up at me.

"Well…" before Nnoitra could say anything, two people walked into the room. There was a man and a woman, both of them were grimy and dirty, yet their clothes looked eerily familiar. Wait!

"Hey, you're the hostess of our plane!" I stared at the woman in shock, and she smiled tiredly. I looked at the man. He must have been around fifty years old, wearing the traditional pilot uniform, although now it was torn and grungy. His face was drawn and sunken, as if his life was being sucked out of him. His hair was grey and balding and he had a noticeable slouch. The two approached the bed and looked down at me, as I stared back. The man said three words to me

"Welcome to hell."

* * *

***Suppanuki-Exposure in Japanese**

****the farthest they went was kissing, cause I just can't see 13 year old babies having sex *shivers***

*****Mo sees Grimm as the leader and her alpha, since lemurs live in troops.**

***Nut-Egyptian goddess of the sky; In our story, she is Isis' loyal companion.**


	8. Chapter 7: Lights Out

**Katie: This was ready for 6/15 but Morgan sucks so I had to sacrifice her to the FanFiction Gods in exchange for this chapter. I know this isn't the usual length but hopefully this is still good. :3 enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lights Out**

**You told me yes, you held me high**

**And I believed when you told that lie**

**I played soldier, you played king**

**And struck me down when I kissed that ring**

**You lost that right, to hold that crown**

**I built you up but you let me down**

**So when you fall, I'll take my turn**

**And fan the flames as your blazes burn**

**Linkin Park – Burn It Down**

* * *

Isis had left after healing a stubborn Grimmjow, the warning of getting off Kyrochitten immediately hanging in their damp cavern threateningly. As Grimmjow sat patiently by Ichigo's side for him to awaken the last thing he expected was for dark lashes to flutter and fly open revealing an inky black sclera and deep, practically shining gold irises. A crazed, manic grin twisted across Ichigo's features causing the blued haired man's eyes to go impossibly wide; almost comically so.

* * *

**Duat, the capital of Kyrochitten**

Isis strolled down the palace halls, Kota draped across her back and Nut gliding through the air. Bare feet padded across the marble floors while elegant fingers ran over smooth blue walls adorned with solid gold candle holders. The lit wax candles gave the room a dim flickering light that got brighter as she neared the open throne room. As Isis stepped through the thresh she looked up watching as Nut soared towards the high ceiling of glass. She gave a small smile to the bird's antics before looking ahead to her queen and good friend. On a raised platform Osiris sat in her throne, legs thrown over one side and elbow resting on the other. Shi lounged beneath her; the powerful beast's tail thumping against the marble floor in boredom. The queen's face visibly brightened at the sight of her friend.

"Isis! How'd the thing with the pig smellies* go?"

"Pig smellies?" She scrunched her nose at the word before sitting in front of the large tiger and placing Kota next to her.

"Humans. Whatever. Same thing." The healer's confused face fell and was replaced with a small scowl.

"You shouldn't treat them so badly, Osiris. You should be grateful to them."

"Why would I be grateful to my cattle? They are far beneath me."

"What is this talk of humans?" Two heads snapped to the entrance of throne room where a tall, lithe man of 6'3 leaned against the door frame. The man's aura held great power suggesting a royal status. An equally powerful beast sat at his side. The tiger's green eyes were piercing. The man tilted his head slightly waiting for an answer. Blonde hair framed the man's angular face and blue eyes danced with question. Both queen and animal rose to meet their respective partners. Isis gave a small nod in his direction.

"What Isis was saying is that we have intruders. Four have been captured and I believe she was about to tell me the state of the other two."

Isis gave a small smile before standing before her king and beginning her explanation, "There are two males. One in critical condition and most likely dead now. The other is suffering minor wounds but will likely die after the loss of his companion."

"That's it?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Alright then, see to it that the other filthy being does in fact die. And the other four, summon them here within the next few hours."

"You done being all kingly, Ra? If so, we need to take Ammut and Shi out. They're restless. Don't want them attacking any more servants."**

The king rolled eyes and walked away, queen and tigers trailing behind.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

The look on Blue Kitty's face was priceless. His jaw had gone slack and his eyes had turned to saucers. I smirked at the man's expression before standing and stretching our muscles and wandering out into the afternoon sun. *

"O-oi! Ichigo, get your ass back in here." I turned abruptly coming face to face with the blue giant, my smirk firmly in place.

"Wrong." I replied. Twin blue brows pulled together in a look of confusion.

"Wrong? Ichigo, what the hell is _wrong_ with you? Your eyes are weird…" A calloused thumb brushed along our cheekbone before pulling at the skin below our eye to better look at the drastic change. I gripped his wrist tightly, prying the offensive object from our face. A scowl quickly peeled away my smirk as a low growl escaped our lips.

"Keep yer hands to yerself kitty cat and I might tell ya what's up." With one last warning glare I ambled over to the stream and began a trek down its banks. Grimmjow was close behind us, his carelessness causing him to wander like an elephant on acid. _Did he not know who these native people are? Dumbass. _

"You're not Kurosaki." He growled out. I silently mimicked him before shooting him a deadpan look out of the corner of our eye.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Sure gotta mouth like him though." He mumbled. "What the hell did that woman do to the berry? And who the hell are you?!"

I sighed in frustration. Does he ever _shut up_? "That witch didn't do anythin'. Shut up. And _I am_ Ichigo. Or a part of his soul anyway. You can call me Shiro. We had a little tumble at the air port. Ya don't remember me?" When he didn't reply I stuck our lip out in a mock pout. "I'm hurt."

He gripped our shoulder abruptly and had us spun around and up against a tree within a second. His lip pulled up over inhumanly sharp canines with a threatening growl rumbling from his throat.

"I want answers and now, damnit." A corded forearm was pressed just below the hollow of our throat along with a toned body fitting snugly against ours to keep me from squirming. I gave him a toothy smirk. He's attempt to overpower me was adorable. The amiable smile, albeit a bit creepy, threw the larger man off guard giving me the perfect opening to throw him to the ground. I gripped the larger man's biceps as I straddled his stomach, hunched over and our nose a mere centimeter from his. With grin firmly intact I launched into our story.

"Ya see here kitty cat, King has had a troubling past. I'm here to protect him, either mentally or physically. And _you _are a threat. I dunno what the hell he see's in you, 'cause as I far as I'm concerned yer an ass and ya need ta back off. He's not ready for any kinda deep relationship crap. 'Specially nuthin' sexual. So cut the crap and keep yer hands to yer self." I punctuated the sentence with a sneer before standing, well almost standing. Grimmjow gripped our ankle pulling us back to the hard earth with a whoosh of breath. He soon had me pinned beneath his own body.

"Ya know we share this body? You're fuckin' King up too, _jerk off_."

"Now you listen to me, _freak_. Ichigo can make his own decisions and I might be an ass but I can see that he's not all there. I ain't guuna let anything happen to him and I sure as hell ain't gunna be doing anything he don't want me to. Now put Kuroskai back on."

"Fine, but try anything funny and I won't hesitate ta kill you. That's a promise, Grimmjow." Said man scowled waiting impatiently for Ichigo to be returned to him. He watched as black slowly faded to white and gold gave way to brown. When warm brown eyes finally came into focus and registered the man pressed against him a blush spread across his cheeks. A Cheshire cat grin spread across the larger man's face. Without thinking Grimmjow pressed his lips firmly against Ichigo's and sat back before pulling the smaller man into a hug, unknowingly intensifying the young man's blush.

"Damn, Ichigo. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"G-grimm, can't breathe. Don't know what's goin' on."

"Right, sorry." Grimmjow pulled back to study Ichigo's face and smiled. "We've got some catching up to do."

* * *

**Shinji's POV**

"_Welcome to hell."_

"I'm happy you're alive too." I replied sarcastically. "Now can I please have some answers?"

It was Nnoitra who spoke first, his eyes boring into my own and his tone serious. SERIOUS. I think I'm still hallucinating.

"You were out for about a day. It's mid-afternoon. And it just so happens that we were lucky enough to stumble upon the island of Kyrochitten."

"Kyro- what? Sounds like some weird Aztec-Egyptian shit. Who the hell are these people? They had military grade weapons and ancient armor and slaves, Nnoi. Slaves. We gotta help these people. "

At that the tired looking pilot spoke up. His eyes were empty and void of all hope.

"We'd be lucky if we were able to help ourselves. The people who live here – no, they don't deserve that. They're _monsters_. These people eat-"

"Excuse me, but you've all been summoned by King Ra to the royal palace." It was the girl from before. Her expression was one of pity.

_What is going on?_

If possible the pilot slouched further and his hands trembled. The flight attendant burst into tears. I looked to Nnoi and he mouthed, _"Tell ya on the way up." _I nodded and stood slowly, following the rest of my little pack dazed, confused and apparently doomed. I squinted at the bright light, trying to focus my vision and found myself staring into the hollow eyes of an armed solider. I scowled at him, internally telling him to fuck off and when he hadn't moved I was going to verbally announce it but Nnoi sent me a warning glare.

"Hold out yer hands, Shin. Cuffs." I rolled my eyes but did I as I was told. If Nnoitra, the crazy loving spoon man was serious then I damn well needed to be to. The four guards led us by a rusting chain attached to chaffing cuffs, their heavy metal armor clinking with each step. We were moving through what appeared to be a very poor part of this Kyrochitten. The houses or shacks for the lack of a better term were practically falling apart. Small, dirt caked children with their ribs visibly showing were laughing and running through the streets, unaware of the state they lived in. The older more world wary people looked at us with pity and sadness. I looked up to Nnoi, my head dancing with questions ready to be answered. He glanced to the guards before whispering, "This is a top secret island, kept hidden away by the world government. These people are far from normal Shinji and I'm sure they won't hesitate to kill any of us so I need ya ta _please_ keep yer mouth shut. Promise?"

"Yeah, now keep goin'."

The tall man offered a small smile, I think it was supposed to be reassuring but it wasn't. His piano teeth were far too large for such a thing and it turned out creepy.

"There are four tiers or classes on the island. Right now we're on the lowest level. This is where the workin' class is housed and obviously they're treated like shit, next is the army or warrior class, then aristocrats. Finally, the palace, which is where we're headed for our little tea party."

"Yay." I said monotonously.

That seemed to be all the lanky man had to say so with a sigh I focused on my surroundings. We were coming to a long set of stone stairs and I nearly groaned at the thought of climbing 3 sets of them.

_I will never fly again._

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Grimmjow was acting odd, to say the least. And dear Kami I think the man kissed me. I felt light headed and it increased sevenfold* as the blue haired man yanked me to my feet and pulled me along the banks of the stream to the cavern. He sat me down and quickly began to work on the dwindling fire, peeking out of the corner of his eye every few seconds. Mo wandered up to me and stared with big brown eyes before screeching at me and climbing on to my lap. _Weirdo. _When I looked up blue eyes were starring into my soul and at a close proximity.

"What the hell is up with you?" The man ignored my question and continued to stare before breaking himself of whatever self-induced spell he had been under.

"Where do I start?"

"The beginning?"

He fixed me with a glare. "Sure as hell didn't miss your mouth."

"Didn't seem like that a few minutes ago." One lecherous glare and blush later, Grimmjow began his story.

"You passed out after I closed your wound. It got infected. You were so close to dying, Ichigo. And I had to watch it. I kinda sorta had a mental break down. I can't lose you."

I scowled, eyes cast aside. "Yeah, wouldn't want to get in trouble with your boss." Two work calloused hands on my cheeks brought me back to the man in front of me. His gaze was grief stricken and filled with a little something else that had my heart pounding beneath my ribcage.

"No, dumbass. I can't lose you because I –" He frowned, racking his brain for the right words. I placed my own hand over his, trying to figure out what these new emotions were. He leaned forward till our foreheads were touching, the pad of his thumb brushing against the bottom of my lip. The appendage was soon replaced by the faint ghost of air emitting from his own lips as he spoke, "I'm gunna kiss ya now." My heart beat sky rocketed and I briefly wondered if Grimmjow could hear it as his lips slanted over mine. The kiss wasn't needy or demanding. It was sweet and slow. I soon found my hands tangled in his mass of wild blue locks, lightly massaging the scalp as he deepened the kiss. I gave a small moan as his tongue swept across my bottom lip silently asking permission to enter. Something in me snapped and the rapid beat of my heart accompanied with the adrenaline in my veins became stifling. I pushed at his chest and he pulled back with a furrow in his brow. I looked him in the eye, no doubt looking doleful and scared.

"I can't do this, Grimmjow." I whispered. He frowned before standing and sitting on the other side of the fire, his gaze trained on the flickering light.

"Yeah, sorry." I wanted to reach out to him, to touch him, console him. I don't know if he knew that such a crest fallen look had bestowed his features but he looked absolutely torn.

"Grimmjow-"

"Anyway, the rest of the story. This woman came. She said she's a native on this island, Kyrochitten. Isis, I think her name was. Not only can she talk to animals but she can heal people. I don't understand this at all." He chuckled but no emotions could be seen on his face. Creepy.

"Were you not drinking enough water? That's insane Grimmjow." His eyes snapped to mine, deadly serious.

"Mo can understand our speech. Yo, Mo come sit on my shoulder." The lemur looked at the blue haired man before scurrying around the fire and onto the man's broad shoulders.

"So you taught her tricks?" I asked with disbelief. He can't be serious. Grimmjow stood as best as he could in the small space and began pacing across the dirt sodden ground. He tugged at his hair in frustration. The sight was quite comical as Mo had latched on for the journey.

"Jesus, Ichigo. You were literally on death's door step. She healed my ribs, my hand." He lifted his shirt for evidence and true to his word there was no bruise.

"Your hand?"

"Tried to beat up a tree, it won." I quirked a brow but it went unnoticed.

"You of all people should have a little faith in this shit! You've got another fucking person in you!"

I spluttered, my eyes going wide. He stopped pacing and stared at me.

"Shiro?"

"You know about him?"

"Yeah, he paid me a little visit and we had a chat. Nice guy."

"What'd he tell you?"

"That's beside the point, Ichigo. Whoever these people are, they're dangerous. We need to get off this island, _now_."

* * *

**Nnoitra's POV**

The guards released us before shoving us into a large room and slamming the doors behind us with a resounding thud. Tch. Ass holes. The plane bitch was openly sobbing on the floor, the old fart looked like he was gunna have a heart attack and Shinji had visibly paled. Although that's a respectable reaction to what sat before us on a raised platform. I knew that it wasn't only the tigers that we should fear but the people sitting in their chairs perched like pompous bitches.

"You're expected to bow before your king and queen." I raised my lip in a half-sneer at the supposed king's command but did as I was told and prayed to Kami that Shinji was doing the same. I could see from the corner of my eye that he had done just that as well as the old fart. The plane bitch was still on the floor although quieter now, only small choked sobs escaping her shaking body.

"You may rise." These people hadn't said more than a few words and they were already pissing me off. They sat there bored looking, the queen was sprawled across her chair seemingly relaxed while the king slumped in his chair, long legs spilled out in front of him. Both tigers lay at their feet, alert and ready to strike.

"There are three options today. Death."

"My favorite option." The queen muttered.

"Train to become an eternal warrior of Kyrochitten, perhaps your best option here, or we can have a snack." The king gave a small smirk and the queen snorted.

"There's one rule though. We tolerate no weakness. Ammut."

"Shi no Dira."

Both beasts rose at the command of their masters slinking down the stairs of the platform and silently moving around us with only the grace a deadly predator could possess.

"Our loyal companions here can determine fears and strengths in any one. They will be deciding your fate today."

The tigers stopped and sat before me and Shinji, tilting their heads in animalistic curiosity before moving silently behind the sniveling flight attendant not even sparing a glance to the pilot. Shi no Dira, the smaller female tiger glanced to her master. I guess she got the okay because in an instant her powerful jaw was wrapped around the lady's neck, razor sharp teeth piercing the vertebra with an audible crack. Her body twitched briefly before falling still. Shi no Dira released her prey, licking her maw and looking to her master for approval. The queen smiled and beckoned her companion. Sick. Ammut latched onto the dead women and dragged her to the farther side of the room. The beast dropped the limp body, crouched over it and bared his fangs in a gesture of ownership.

"That's enough, Ammut. No one wants that trash. Now you, you pathetic excuse for a creature." The king stood, gesturing towards the pilot. He moved forward on dangerously shaky legs and stood before the king. The tearing of flesh and the crack of bone could be heard through the quiet room as the king studied the man before him. Contempt and hatred was apparent in his blue eyes.

"Osris."

"You could say please, ya know." The king shot the smaller woman a deadpan look that received an eye roll. She procured a wooden bowl; much like the one we used for drinking water and a dagger from the depths of her knee high boots. She handed both items to her partner before returning her attention to her tiger.

"Snack time, Shi!" The man's eyes widened at the statement and before he could react any other way the blade of the dagger had sliced his throat open causing the blood to gush profusely into the wooden bowl. The man soon fell back and onto the marble flooring with a thud. The pilot made gurgling noises as blood bubbled up past his lips and dribbled down his chin to his neck. The disturbing noises continued till enough of his life force drained onto an once spotless floor and ended his life. The king sighed and wiped the blade on the dead man's shirt then handed it back to the queen. He placed the bowl in front of the female tiger before gracefully falling back into his seat.

"The things I do for these damn beasts. Such as mess."

If Shinji was pale before, he's transparent now.

"Sorry for so rudely ignoring you. Had to weed out the weak. Now that it's all taken care of, I'll leave you two options that you surprisingly get to choose."

"What's that?"

"Death or Warrior of Kyrochitten?"

* * *

*Shiro says OUR cuz him and ichi share ._.

*Pig smellies lol from Invader Zim

*Ra – Egyptian sun god

*Ammut – The devourer

*Shi no Dira – death dealer

*avenged SEVENFOLD, only because I've yet to use any of their lyrics and they're my favorite

* * *

**Katie: was that too gory? Too much Supernatural.**

**Where's all our lovely reviewers?! WE MISS YOU!**


End file.
